Castillo en el aire
by Tapitey
Summary: [Post-"Puericia" & Post-Movie] Por muy ilógico y estúpido que parezca, así lo ve la pequeña Siri; Un cuento de amor, que trata de un país de miel, gobernado por dos enamorados. Un rey y una reina. Y su hogar… un castillo en el aire, un hermoso castillo sobre una nube que brillaba transparente bajo la luz del sol. / {Long-fic} Helsa-Hansla-Iceburns.
1. Dejando las islas

Como ya dije en el summary, este fic está relacionado con mi one-shot _Puericia_. Recomiendo leer ese fic primero, pero no es obligación.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes que puedan reconocer pertenecen a Disney, no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 1: Dejando las islas

¿Cómo rayos pude fallar?

Tenía el viento a mi favor, mi plan estaba casi completo. Pero todo se tuvo que ir al traste. ¡Debí matar a Anna en vez de dejarla sola en esa habitación! ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? Y Elsa… ni hablar. ¡Rata inservible! No descongela el invierno cuando se lo pido, pero lo hace cuando mi objetivo ya está arruinado.

Mujeres. Por eso las detesto, no sirven para nada.

Como quisiera en este momento ver muertas a esas dos y reírme en sus tumbas. ¡Quisiera matarlas yo mismo, con mis propias manos! Me han arruinado la vida.

Por culpa de ellas pasé un mes entero en prisión. Ahora qué he hecho… pues nada, solo estar encerrado en mi habitación para evitar verle la cara a mi "familia". Y desde que volví aquí no he sabido nada de mi mejor amigo, tal vez se decepcionó y se alejó de mí, o no sé. ¡Y además! Me enteré de que alguien se llevó mi barco, ahora no podré salir de este reino infernal hasta que ese "ladronzuelo" regrese.

No puedo salir de las islas, ¿podría ponerse peor?

Ya mi vida es aburrida, no es como era antes. El incidente de hace tres meses me perjudicó bastante, ya ninguna princesa heredera me quiere como consorte (aunque por una parte me alegra). Lo bueno es que he sido perdonado, no perdí mi título de príncipe ni mi cargo de almirante. Aunque mi padre me regaña cada vez que me ve y ni hablar de mis hermanos.

A quién engaño… podría ser peor, mi vida ya era un asco antes de lo ocurrido.

"_Toc Toc"_

–Alteza, ¿puedo pasar? – dice una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

Ya que…

Abro la puerta para ver a un guardia del palacio.

–¿Qué se te ofrece? – me apresuro a preguntar. No tengo ganas de ver a nadie en estos momentos.

–Siento molestarlo, príncipe. – se disculpa, y yo hago una mueca de disgusto. – Pero nos informaron que su barco está llegando al muelle. Usted pidió que le informáramos de ello.

–¿Mi barco? – exclamo feliz. – ¿Ya está en el muelle? – pregunto rápidamente.

–Sí…

Ni bien el hombre terminaba de decir eso y ya salgo acelerado camino al muelle.

–Gracias. – grito por lo lejos al hombre.

* * *

–¿Ves el barco, Sitron? – le pregunto a mi corcel, el cual monté para venir aquí. Mi caballo relincha. Comienza a cabalgar y me deja frente a la embarcación que reconozco de inmediato. – Wow, aquí está. Gracias compañero. – le digo a Sitron mientras lo acaricio.

Lo desmonto para acercarme a la embarcación. Los marineros me saludan con amabilidad, y devuelvo el gesto. – Sitron, ¿quieres saber quién se llevó mi barco sin mi autorización para darle un buen golpe? – digo a mi caballo.

–¿En serio te atreverías a golpearme? – escucho una voz atrás de mí.

–¿John? – exclamo algo confundido. – Acaso… ¿tú te llevaste mi barco? – pregunto.

–Espero que no te moleste. Como estabas en prisión pedí permiso al rey para usarlo. – me explica.

–Entonces mi mejor amigo no me fue a visitar a los calabozos solo porque… ¿se encontraba viajando?, ¿es enserio? – digo con ironía, lo que hizo reír a John.

–Hey, lo lamento. Conste que fui a visitarte para pedirte autorización, pero te encontrabas durmiendo. – me cuenta. – Por cierto, roncas muy fuerte. – dice levantando una ceja.

–No hay tiempo para tus bromitas. Mientras estabas viajando yo moría por salir de aquí, pero no podía. – me quejé.

–Pues, ahora puedes irte del reino si gustas. Solo déjame sacar mis cosas del barco. Además debes prometer que vendrás a visitarme seguido y… – lo interrumpo.

–Espera espera, ¿piensas que me iré sin ti? No señor. – le digo con voz firme. – Tú me acompañarás, como siempre lo haces.

–¿Acompañarte? Pero…

–No se hable más. – interrumpo. – Vendrás conmigo porque yo lo ordeno. ¿O tienes algo más interesante que hacer?

–No, es solo que… – balbucea. – No, nada. Está bien, iré contigo a… donde quieras ir. – acepta al fin. – Por cierto, ¿a dónde piensas ir?

–A donde sea. – confieso. – Lo importante es alejarnos un buen tiempo de las islas.

* * *

El barco zarpó de noche. Veo como nos alejamos lentamente de Las Islas del Sur y sonrío levemente, pero debo reconocer que una parte de mí está triste, después de todo es mi hogar.

–¿A dónde iremos primero? – me pregunta John que se encuentra frente a mí sosteniendo un mapa.

–No lo sé, tú dime algún lugar interesante.

–Podríamos ir a Tyholmen. Nunca lo has visitado y es un reino muy lindo.

–Podría ser. – le digo, luego me da una punzada en la cabeza. – Por otro lado, hasta el nombre del reino me da dolor de cabeza. – confieso.

–Oh vamos, ¿es por la princesa Emilie?, ¿aún no la olvidas? ¡Han pasado años, Hans! – exclama.

–Corrección: Reina Emilie; y… ¡Claro que la olvidé! – grito con la misma intensidad. – Y gracias a ella creció en mí un odio hacia cualquier mujer, ¿o ya lo olvidaste? – pregunto sarcástico. – Pero no, no es por ella, es porque le guardo un rencor a ese reino, en general. – me excuso.

–Sí, claro. – se burla. – Es por ella, no veo otra razón para que odies a ese reino.

–No me preocupa ella, John. Además, ella está en Weselton como reina. – le recuerdo y luego me río. – Ella logró lo que yo no, ser gobernante de un reino. – reconozco en un susurro.

–Bueno… creo que Tyholmen no es una buena opción para ti. – dice mi amigo dirigiendo su vista nuevamente al mapa.

Para ayudarlo comienzo a ver aquel mapa.

–Podríamos ir a Weselton. Tampoco he ido a ese reino. – ofrezco una opción.

–No, a todos lados menos a ese. – me grita.

–Oye, relájate, no le veo el problema. – lo calmo, frunciendo el ceño.

–Lo siento. – dice. – Pero no quiero ir a ese reino.

–Está bien.

Comienzo a ver otros lugares para visitar. Tyholmen descartado. Weselton descartado. Las Islas del Sur, acabamos de salir de ahí. Arendelle… ¡cómo llegué a esto! Corona…

–Podríamos ir a Corona. – finalmente digo.

–Me parece perfecto. – acepta John, posando su dedo índice en el mapa. – Solo hay un problema. – confiesa pasando su dedo por el mapa, haciendo el trayecto rumbo a ese reino. – Debemos pasar cerca de Arendelle.

–¿Y? – pregunto confundido. – Si lo dices por mí no me molesta en lo absoluto pasar cerca de ahí. – asumo haciendo una (falsa) sonrisa.

–No mientas. – me guiña un ojo. – Y no, no es por eso. El problema es que están en guerra. – me informa.

–¿Qué? – exclamo sorprendido. No me esperaba que un reino tan pacífico estuviera en guerra.

–Espera, ¿no lo sabías? Llevan meses así. – niego con la cabeza. – Debes informarte más, chiquillo. El rey Klemens de Weselton se indignó al perder un socio-mercantil tan importante como Arendelle, así que decidió tomar esos bienes y riquezas por la fuerza. Debemos tener precaución si pasamos por ahí, ¿entendido? – arquea una ceja.

–Sí, jefe. – afirmo con tono de juego. John niega con la cabeza.

–No tienes remedio, Hans. – dice dándome unos suaves golpes en el hombro.

¿Así que Arendelle está en guerra? No tendrán oportunidad con un reino tan poderoso como Weselton. Lástima por ellos.

Intento contener mis ganas de reír.

Escucho un estruendo cerca de nosotros que me hace voltear.

–¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto con confusión.

Observo a John, quien solo se mantiene callado.

Me acerco al lugar en donde escuché el ruido. Veo unas cajas y a alguien en el suelo, cerca de las mismas. Infiero que ese "alguien" se tropezó con las cajas.

Por la oscuridad de la noche no logro ver de quien se trata.

John se acerca. – ¿Estás bien? – pregunta con tono preocupado y amable.

–Sí, lo siento. No me fijé por dónde iba. – habla la persona.

Ese tono de voz hace que abra los ojos como platos.

No conozco de quién se trata, pero sé solo una cosa: Es una mujer.

John la ayuda a levantarse. No es tan alta, así que pienso que es una muchacha que no pasa los dieciocho años.

–¿Qué haces tú en este barco, niña? – me dirijo a ella algo molesto.

¿Tenía que ser una mujer?

De repente me nacieron unas ganas de lanzarla al mar.

–Tranquilo, Hans. No la culpes. – exclama John, alarmado. – Ella ha estado en este barco desde el principio, desde antes de que tú subieras.

–¿Qué? – grito confundido.

–Hans… – se acerca a la chica y pasa su brazo por sobre sus hombros. – Te presento a Elise, mi hermana.

La niña me sonríe nerviosamente.

Me cruzo de brazos y la observo con fastidio. Veo que en su mano derecha sostiene un libro. Tal vez por eso se tropezó, estaba leyendo.

Hace una pequeña inclinación. – Un placer alteza, disculpe si le causé alguna molestia. – habla ella.

Me llevo una mano a la cara. ¿Ahora qué haré con esta chiquilla? No puedo deshacerme de ella… es la hermana de mi mejor amigo. ¿Tendré que soportarla en todo el viaje?

Hago un gruñido y me alejo. Necesito pensar.

–Wow, Hans. Espera. – dice John mientras me toma por los hombros.

–Ven. – suspiro. – Hablaremos de esto en privado.

* * *

–Explícame por qué hay una niña en mi barco. Sabes que odio a las mujeres. – hablo exigiendo una respuesta.

–Lo lamento, en serio. No quería decírtelo porque pensé que la obligarías a bajarse del barco. – se excusa.

–No has respondido a mi pregunta. – interrumpo levantando una ceja.

–Ella fue la razón por la que salí del reino, quería llevarla de viaje ya que siempre estaba encerrada en nuestra casa. Me pareció una oportunidad perfecta sacarla mientras estabas en prisión. Yo la llevaría a pasear y tú no tendrías que… bueno… estar cerca de una mujer. – explica nervioso.

–Perfecto. ¿Y ahora qué?, ¿planeas que viaje cerca de ella? Sabes que…

–No la notarás, te lo prometo. – me interrumpe. – Ella pasa mucho tiempo leyendo, se aleja bastante de la gente. Te juro que no te molestará.

Suspiro. Si no me molestará no le veo el problema.

–Está bien. – acepto finalmente. – Entonces la chica será aceptada en mi embarcación. – digo para calmarlo.

–Elise. – corrige.

–"Elise". – repito fastidiado. – Elise será aceptada en mi embarcación.

* * *

John tenía razón: Su hermana menor lee mucho.

Apenas amaneció, salió de "su" camarote para poder leer a la luz del sol. Ahora puedo observarla mejor, y para ser sincero no se parece en nada a John físicamente.

Mientras la chica lee sentada en una caja, mi amigo se mantiene en la proa del barco observando el horizonte con su _catalejo_. Yo solo me limito a observarlos, aburrido.

Hasta que escucho un ruido, y no se trata de los sonidos del mar.

–Escucho algo. – dice John mientras voltea para verme. – ¿Lo escuchas?

Asiento con el rostro y me acerco a él.

–Se escuchan como gritos. – opino en un susurro. – ¿Sabes qué es? – le pregunto.

–Creo que sí. – confiesa mientras me entrega su _catalejo_. Observo a través de él, mirando a lo lejos. Lo primero que puedo notar es un barco.

–Un barco. – digo en voz alta. – ¿Vendrán de ahí los ruidos?

–Supongo. Dudo mucho que el agua sepa gritar. – dice burlesco. ¿Es que nunca detiene sus bromas? – Acerquémonos. Tal vez necesiten ayuda. – ofrece John.

Suspiro.

–¿Pero para qué?, no es necesario.

–Hans… no seas cruel. – dice algo enfadado.

–¡Soy cruel! – exclamo con ironía.

–Solo acerquémonos. – exige.

–A la orden, jefe. – digo derrotado.

Nuevamente observo el barco mientras John va a dar la orden a la tripulación.

Los emblemas me son muy familiares, pero no logro verlos bien.

–Nos estamos acercando. – me informa John.

Asiento.

–¿Reconoces ese emblema? – le pregunto mientras le doy el objeto óptico.

Mira a través de él unos segundos y luego me regresa la mirada algo dudoso.

–Sí, reconozco el emblema. – dice mirándome preocupado.

Hago una mueca con el rostro, exigiendo la respuesta.

John suspira.

–Arendelle.

* * *

**¡Holiwis guapuras de Dios!**

En mi one-shot dije que tal vez haría un post-movie Helsa y... aquí toy :3

Les seré sincera, no tenía muchas ganas de hacer un post-movie, empezando porque no me considero buena para los "longfics" :c, pero al final me convencí.

¿Aburrido? Lo sé, no se me ha ocurrido otra cosa. Le tuve que pedir ayuda a una amiga y ella me dio esta idea y estoy intentando desarrollarla lo mejor posible, pero me está costando. Además está recién comenzando, les pido muuucha paciencia. Respecto al nombre del fic... tardé mucho en escogerlo, pero también mi amiga me ayudó con eso. En el futuro entenderán por qué le puse así.

Algo "off-topic": Tenía pensado subirlo mucho antes pero sufrí con algo, soy una fan del fútbol y fue triste que la selección de mi país fuera eliminada. En esos momentos tenía la cabeza en otro lado, pero ya lo superé :D

Respecto a como actualizaré: Tengo una vida ocupada, por ende no podré hacer actualización diaria (por desgracia), pero espero no hacerlos esperar demasiado. Tal vez actualice semanalmente, o no sé. Si demoro mucho no duden en regañarme cici!

Ahora un saludo especial a: Chikaalien, F, nekonippon, Grace. ¡Gracias por dejarme un review en mi one-shot _Puericia,_ significa mucho para mí! :3 tengo un reto para ustedes: hay un "secreto oculto" en ese one-shot, espero que logren descifrarlo. Tal vez les dé pistas, pero aún no.

Espero que me dejen un comentario, las opiniones son siempre bien aceptadas. La idea es mejorar con cada crítica ;)

Nos vemos pronto chicos y chicas. Y !qué viva el Helsa!

Tapi


	2. Queen Elsa of Arendelle

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes que puedan reconocer pertenecen a Disney, no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 2: Queen Elsa of Arendelle

–Alejémonos ahora mismo. – digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente en cuanto escucho el nombre del reino.

–Pero Hans, pueden necesitar ayuda. – replica mi amigo.

–¡No! – grito. – Nos iremos, no ayudaremos a gente de ese reino.

–Creo que ya es tarde. – opina.

–¿Y por qué?

–El barco de Arendelle viene hacia acá. – dice señalando la embarcación.

Rayos.

–Entonces… ¿qué planeas hacer? – pregunto finalmente, fastidiado.

–Ayudarlos. – me responde con voz firme.

Suelto un gruñido.

–Te detesto. – confieso en broma, pero con todo serio. – Está bien. – acepto. – Los ayudarás, y luego harás que se vayan, ¿entendido?

–¿Los ayudaré? ¿Y qué hay de ti? – cuestiona.

–No puedo dejar que me vean, tonto. "Me detestan", soy un asesino para ellos. Es mejor que tú te encargues de ellos, mientras me llevo a tu hermanita al interior del barco.

–Está bien.

* * *

Mientras John ve el "problema", yo me encargué de ocultarme en mi camarote. La hermana de mi amigo se encuentra junto a mí, aunque no nos hablamos ya que ella solo lee.

Intento ver por la pequeña ventana, pero me es imposible tener una amplia visión de lo que ocurre afuera. Solo alcanzo a ver el barco "enemigo" cerca del nuestro. También logro escuchar gritos, al parecer los tripulantes de cada embarcación están intercambiando palabras.

–¿Qué ocurre afuera, alteza? – la chica rompe el silencio.

La miro. – Asuntos privados, señorita. – me limito a decirle.

Me mira con aire de extrañeza.

–¿Es algo malo? – insiste en preguntar.

–No, no debe preocuparse. – contesto casi en un grito.

La chica cierra el libro y se pone de pie.

–Sí me preocupa, es mi hermano el que está allí afuera. – exclama enfadada.

–Oye. – me pongo de pie también, encarándola. – No te atrevas a levantarme la voz, soy un príncipe, y tú una simple plebeya.

Nos miramos por pocos segundos, luego la chica ríe suavemente y se relaja.

–Es cierto, lo lamento, pero estoy algo preocupada. – confiesa.

Esta mujer tiene un carácter bastante bipolar y extraño.

–Oiga, alteza. – se dirige a mí.

–¿Sí?

Con su dedo índice señala la ventana y yo volteo. Puedo apreciar como el barco de Arendelle se aleja del nuestro.

Me dirijo a la puerta para salir del camarote y la hermana de John sale detrás de mí, pero no va hacia donde yo voy, al parecer se dirige a su propio camarote.

Llego hasta donde está John, por lo que veo estaba esperándome.

–¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto curioso.

–Sé que vas a matarme por esto pero… – hace una pausa, nervioso. Hago una señal para que continúe. – ¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que los ayudaría?

–Sí…

–¿Qué los ayudaría con cualquier cosa que desearan? – complementa.

–Dime de una vez qué hiciste. – exclamo moviendo las manos desesperadamente.

John me toma por los hombros y me conduce nuevamente a los camarotes. Entramos a uno que, según mi informe, estaba vacío.

Pero no era así.

Involuntariamente solté un grito al ver a la reina de Arendelle durmiendo en la cama de la habitación, y junto a ella (de pie) había un hombre que no conocía, pero (por el uniforme) deduje que se trataba de un guardia de ese reino.

Aquel hombre me miró con una expresión enfadada, asustada y confundida, pero no le presté mucha atención, mis ojos estaban centrados en Elsa.

–¡¿Príncipe Hans?! – exclama el hombre. Ese grito capta mi atención.

–Venga conmigo. – digo "calmadamente", aunque en mi interior estaba confundido, alarmado y molesto. El hombre me miró desconfiado. – Tranquilo, no le haré nada. – digo casi en un susurro.

El guardia sale del camarote y se pone frente a mí.

–No sabía que usted estaba en est… – empieza, pero no le dejo terminar.

–¿Acaso no sabe que frente a un miembro de la realeza usted debe inclinarse? – le digo arrogante.

Tomando en cuenta mis palabras, el hombre se inclina y no dudo en soltar una pequeña risa.

–De pie. – digo en un gruñido, y el hombre acata la orden. Miro a John por un segundo, se le ve preocupado. – Ahora dígame. – exclamo. – ¿Qué rayos hacen usted y su reina en este barco? – digo tan fuerte que pude dejar sordo a cualquiera.

–N… nos ofrecieron ayuda, alteza. – balbucea. – Este hombre… – señala a John. – … dijo que nos ayudaría a ocultar a la reina. – confiesa.

Miro a John, molesto. "Te lo agradezco amigo", pienso.

–Lo lamento, pero yo no aceptaré que la reina de Arendelle esté en este barco. No sé cómo lo hará, pero usted y ella regresarán a su embarcación. – ordeno dándome la vuelta para retirarme.

–¡No por favor! ¡Tenga compasión! – grita el guardia. – Están tras ella, quieren matarla. No puedo permitir que le pase algo, por favor alteza, ayúdela. Sé que ella se lo agradecerá y se lo recompensará.

¿Compasión? ¿Este cree que está hablando con Dios? ¡Me importa un comino si la quieren matar o no!

–Hans… – habla John. Lo miro. Me pide indirectamente que los ayude.

¿Esto es en serio? ¿Mi amigo está en mi contra?

Me quejo en mis adentros.

John me desafía con los ojos, sabe que no hago lo correcto. – Hans... – repite en todo serio.

"Si no fueras mi mejor amigo, te sacaría los ojos", dice mi voz interior.

Me cubro la cara con las manos, sabiendo que me arrepentiré de lo que diré.

–Lo pensaré. – digo enfadado. – John, tú y yo hablaremos en privado.

* * *

–¿Estás loco? – le grito a mi amigo, que está comiendo un sándwich junto a mí.

–No. – dice simplemente. – No estoy loco, lo que pido que hagas no es nada del otro mundo.

–John… ¡Es la Reina Elsa! ¡Reina de Arendelle! ¡Arendelle! – grito mientras le doy una mordida a mi emparedado.

–Vamos, Hans. – insiste. – Velo de este modo: La reina está inconsciente, así que no te "molestará"; Si la ayudas, serás perdonado por ese reino.

–No me importa tener el perdón de Arendelle, John. – cuestiono.

John prefiere no hablar, simplemente sigue comiendo. Su actitud me inquieta.

–¿Por qué necesitan nuestra ayuda? – pregunto curioso. Realmente no he pensado en una razón.

–Déjame recordar el relato de ese hombre. – dice mientras se lleva los dedos a la cabeza. – Los poderes de la reina eran una desventaja para Weselton, así que el rey Klemens le dio órdenes a sus soldados para que la mataran. Al parecer casi lo logran, ya que está herida e inconsciente. En Arendelle, sin sus poderes de hielo, estaba en peligro, así que decidieron sacarla de ahí, pero los soldados de Weselton han estado siguiendo al barco. – hace una pausa para darle otra mordida al bocadillo. Yo me impaciento.

–Continúa. – pido inquieto. Esto está interesante.

–Estando la reina en nuestro barco, se encuentra fuera de peligro. Los soldados de Arendelle fueron a entregarse a los hombres de Weselton, pero saben que su reina está a salvo, así que están más tranquilos. – termina de relatar. – No podemos fallarles. – complementa.

Ahora en mi barco hay una reina desmayada, y además es la reina que más odio en este mundo. Mi mejor amigo quiere que se quede porque "es lo correcto", no me interesa ayudar a Elsa, pero tampoco quiero que el mundo me considere la peor persona del mundo. Tampoco quiero que John se enfade conmigo, es el único ser humano que me ha ofrecido su amistad.

Debe ser una broma, es increíble que vaya a hacer esto…

–Pueden quedarse. – acepto de mala gana. – Pero que quede claro que esto solo lo hago porque tú quieres, y porque no quiero hacer un escándalo con tu hermanita menor presente. – aclaro.

John sonríe. – Puedes estar tranquilo, yo me encargaré de ella. Tú no debes preocuparte por nada. – me guiña un ojo.

–Pues si vas a encargarte de ella será mejor que vayamos a ver su estado actual. ¿No crees?

* * *

–Le ruego que salga. No le haremos nada a la reina, además mi amigo John estará presente y se encargará de que nada le pase. – le digo al guardia de Arendelle, haciendo intento de que abandone el camarote, pero él se ha resistido.

–Señor, lo lamento pero no pued…

–¿Quiere que lo ayudemos o no? No me haga perder la paciencia. – exclamo.

El hombre hace un gruñido y sale del camarote. Veo que ni siquiera tiene espada o vaina alguna. ¿Puede haber un guardia más torpe? Perfectamente puedo matarla y él no hará nada al respecto.

–Eres muy amable con la gente. – opina John sarcásticamente.

–Ese guardia es un cobarde. – confieso.

–Ten en cuenta que tienes la reputación de un asesino. Yo tendría mucho miedo. – se burla.

Río de mala gana y le enseño mi lengua.

Miro a la reina que se encuentra durmiendo. Está igual a como la vi por última vez en Arendelle, solo que esta vez usa una corona hecha de hielo. Además unas vendas cubren parte de su estómago por sobre su vestido. Verla en ese estado me recuerda a cuando quedó inconsciente en su palacio de hielo por aquel golpe y yo me encargué de regresarla a su reino. Estaba tan fría, era tan frágil y liviana. Su nuevo look era encantador.

La miro de pies a cabeza. Debo reconocer que Elsa es hermosa.

–El guardia de Arendelle me dijo que la apuñalaron en el estómago. – dice, rompiendo el silencio e interrumpiendo mis estúpidos pensamientos.

–Eso explicaría por qué esta inconsciente. – infiero en voz alta. – ¿Cuántos tiempo lleva así? – pregunto.

–No creo que mucho, nosotros estábamos cerca del reino en el momento en que los socorrimos. – deduce John.

La observo detenidamente y recuerdo el incidente en su reino. Es hermosa, pero es una mujer peligrosa, una mujer hechicera. Para algunos… un monstruo.

Una chica que me está dando muchos problemas en estos momentos.

–Hay un médico a bordo, ¿verdad? – pregunto.

–Por fortuna sí. – afirma.

–Que venga y que nos informe de la salud de la reina. – comunico antes de salir del camarote.

John asintió.

Antes de que saliéramos de la habitación, una personita se puso frente a nosotros.

–¿Quién es ella? – preguntó la hermana menor de John, mirando hacia el interior del camarote.

John y yo nos miramos.

–Es la reina de Arendelle. – contesta el guardia, que se encontraba detrás de ella.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron.

–Wow. – suspiró. – ¿Y qué hace aquí? – pregunta con curiosidad. – ¿Y por qué está herida?

Esta niña es muy molestosa.

–Se podría decir que la ayudamos, o mejor dicho… que la estamos ayudando. – contesta John.

–¿La rescataron? – vuelve a preguntar.

–Algo así. – digo.

–¡Son unos héroes! – chilla de felicidad. – ¿De quién la rescataron?

¿Esta niña no se cansa de preguntar y preguntar? Es irritante…

–Hmmm, se podría decir que la rescataron de los hombres malos de Weselton. – habla el hombre detrás de ella.

Elise frunce el ceño, pero luego sonríe.

–¿Te gustaría verla de cerca? – ofrece el hombre de Arendelle. La niña acepta y ambos entran al camarote.

–Eso la mantendrá ocupada. – reconoce John en voz alta. – Ahora iré por el médico.

* * *

–La apuñalada que recibió no es grave, así que se encuentra a salvo. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que despierte.

–Gracias. – le digo a aquel hombre con conocimientos de medicina. Él se retira del camarote.

–Ya es hora de dormir, es muy tarde y creo que hoy fue un día largo para ti. – habla John que está junto a mí.

Antes de que John saliera del camarote en donde Elsa duerme, hablé.

–¿Qué pasará cuando despierte? – pregunto de repente. – ¿Qué le diremos? Estoy seguro que no estará muy feliz en cuanto me vea. Podrían salirse de control sus poderes, conozco a esta mujer y su actitud no ayudará en mucho.

–Luego veremos ese asunto, ahora vamos a dormir, por favor. – pide. – ¡Muero de sueño! – exclama.

Suspiro.

–Está bien, vamos a dormir.

Tal vez mientras duerma se me ocurra qué hacer con Elsa. ¿Le diré que la estoy ayudando? ¿Qué pasará si se altera? Sus poderes de hielo podrían ser muy peligrosos en medio del océano. ¿Y si quiere que la llevemos a Arendelle? El soldado pide que la mantengamos lo más lejos de la guerra, pero si ella insiste...

Tendré que consultarlo con la almohada.

Salgo del cuarto junto a John, no sin antes darle una última mirada a la reina de las nieves.

* * *

**¡Holiwis guapuras de Dios!**

Sé que dije que no actualizaría diariamente pero... estuve todo el día de hoy solita (mis padres me abandonaron [?]) y tuve mucho tiempo libre.

Además quise compensar el capítulo anterior porque Elsa no aparecía D: pero ahora sí :3. ¿qué pasará cuando nuestra linda reina despierte?

Sigo pensando que la idea que me dio mi amiga no la estoy desarrollando bien pero... algo es algo xD. Espero estar haciéndolo bien.

Ok ahora sí que no actualizaré seguido... estoy presionada con algunos exámenes y mis papis quieren que estudie más seguido. ¡Pero prometo no hacerlos esperar mucho! (recuerden que si demoro pueden regañarme)

Sé que son poquitos los reviews que he recibido pero igual quisiera responderlos :3 ¡los quiero!

_Grace_: No hubo pelea :c pero espero no haberla decepcionado :). Ay te juro que quisiera darte muchas pistas, pero es difícil ya que recién esto está empezando y... sería muy pronto. La idea es no adelantar mucho, pero en unos capítulos futuros te daré algunos indicios. Te lo prometo :3. Adiós y cuídate.

_F_: ¡Gracias por pensar eso! realmente me has animado. Bueno para ser sincera ese "secreto oculto" está bastante oculto xD, y creo que muchos no le dan (o no le dieron) importancia. Como ya dije, intentaré dar pistas en capítulos futuros. ¡Mucha suerte a la selección de tu país! Espero que la copa de quede en manos de un país latinoamericano. ¡Tú país tiene mi apoyo! :).

_Chikaalien_: ¿En serio no te pareció aburrido? awww me alegra leer eso, te juro que pensé que no daría buena impresión. Y tu opinión respecto ami redacción me encantó, yo me considero mala escribiendo y que me digan eso es muy lindo :3. Espero que estés atenta a cada detalle de Puericia, ya que no creo que sea algo que se reconozca tan fácilmente, pero igual espero que alguien lo adivine.

Este capítulo está dedicado a ustedes, nos leemos prontos. ¡Hasta la próxima! :3

Tapita del flow (okya)


	3. Sin rumbo

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes que puedan reconocer pertenecen a Disney, no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 3: Sin rumbo

–Prometí que la ayudaría. No puedo regresarla a Arendelle, el guardia está en contra de eso, debemos esperar a que esta guerra termine para regresarla y que esté a salvo. En Corona hay muchos ladrones que pueden delatar su paradero, no creo que sea buena idea llevarla a ese reino. Obviamente no puedo llevarla a Tyholmen, son grandes aliados de Weselton. Y ni loco la llevaré a las islas. – relato. – ¿Entiendes el problema? ¡No sé a dónde ir!

Sitron relincha y avanza unos centímetros hacia mí.

–Elsa me está dando un dolor de cabeza fatal. No quiero imaginarme lo que pasará cuando despierte. – llevo una de mis manos a mi cuello. – Nunca debí permitir que abordara. – Sitron se acerca a mi rostro y lo acaricia con su hocico. – Gracias por tu apoyo amigo. Espero que me ayudes con todo esto. – Sitron asiente con su rostro.

Mi corcel es muy listo.

* * *

Llego al camarote donde se encuentra Elsa. Me alegra saber que su molestoso guardia ya no pasa todo el día en el camarote.

Me siento en una silla que está junto a la cama.

Comienzo a contemplarla. Se le ve muy inocente cuando duerme, tranquila, pacífica y con una inexplicable sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Cómo una persona así de tranquila puede ser tan peligrosa?

–Muchachita. – comienzo mientras la sigo observando. – No te imaginas los problemas que me has dado. Ni siquiera debería estar ayudándote. Después de todo, eres la mujer que más detesto en este mundo. Eres una hechicera peligrosa, un monstruo. ¿Cómo se puede ayudar a una persona así?

De un momento a otro comienzo a mirarla con odio, recordando todo lo que pasé por culpa de ella y de su malcriada hermana menor. Se arruinaron mis planes de ser rey, mi familia se avergonzó de mí, pasé un mes en un calabozo… ¿Por qué demonios la estoy ayudando? No debería estar ayudándola. Debería morir, es lo que he querido que pase en estos meses.

No debo ayudarla.

Esto se acaba aquí y ahora.

Decidido, me pongo de pie lentamente. Suelto una risa y desenvaino mi espada. Tomo el arma con ambas manos y miro a Elsa.

–Lo siento, querida, pero no puedo permitir que sigas interfiriendo en mi vida. Esto será mejor para ambos, así yo podré librarme de ti y tú podrás estar en paz para siempre. – le hablo aunque sé que no puede escucharme.

Llevo la espada hacia mi espalda para dar impulso. Estoy en la misma posición que tuve la vez que intenté matarla en Arendelle, y lo bueno es que ahora no habrán hermanas que intervengan.

Intento dirigir mi arma hasta la reina, pero algo me distrajo.

Escucho unos pasos por los pasillos. Me pongo nervioso, si me descubre John habrá problemas, ya que nunca he roto una promesa que le hago.

_Toc Toc_.

–¿Se encuentra aquí, príncipe Hans? – escucho la voz de la hermana menor de John del otro lado de la puerta.

Oh diablos, tenía que ser…

Guardo silencio. Tendré que esperar a que se vaya.

–¿Príncipe? – insiste ella. –Voy a entrar…

¡NO!

Rápidamente guardo la espada y me siento nuevamente. La niña, como había dicho, entró en el camarote y me miró confundida. Luego vio a Elsa y sonrió.

–Alteza. – habla ella con voz suave. – Sabía que estaba aquí. Es hora de comer, John lo está esperando. – termina de decir y yo asiento con el rostro mientras me pongo de pie.

Uff… no se ha dado cuenta de lo que casi hago. Perfecto.

–Vamos. – le digo.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia Elsa y frunzo el ceño. Esta es una mujer con una suerte incomparable.

Por segunda vez, una "hermana menor" viene en su ayuda. Irónico ¿no?

Luego tendré que encargarme de Elsa.

* * *

–¿Cómo se encuentra? – me pregunta John mientras devora un trozo de carne.

–Supongo que bien, aunque me extraña que siga desmayada. – le digo.

–Solo tienes que darle tiempo. No va a estar inconsciente para siempre. – dice.

Como si me interesara. No me preocupa que duerma para siempre.

–Espero que despierte pronto, estoy algo preocupada. – confiesa la hermanita de John.

–Despertará, no te angusties. – dice mi amigo mientras tranquiliza a su hermana con una caricia en la mejilla. Ella sonríe.

–Tengo entendido que tiene poderes de hielo y nieve. – habla Elise. – Y he tenido una duda que en cierto modo es angustiante… ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que la reina congele el barco? – pregunta ella.

–Supongo que sí. – respondo honestamente. – Y eso me tiene preocupado. Sus poderes son muy peligrosos. – confieso.

–¿Entonces no controla sus poderes? – cuestiona la chica.

–No lo sé. – respondo. – Tal vez sí, tal vez no. No tengo conocimiento de eso. Pero si no tiene control sobre ellos será bastante malo.

–No creo que sea tan malo. – dice John. – Estará muy débil cuando despierte, o eso es lo más probable.

–Tal vez, pero cuando me vea no estará muy feliz. – confieso mientras pruebo mis vegetales.

–Pero si usted la salvó. – habla Elise con una sonrisa.

"La salvé". No. En realidad solo la dejaron a mi cuidado. Es divertido recordarlo.

Intento imaginarme la situación: Elsa despierta. ¿Qué será lo primero que ella haga? Supongo que preguntar su paradero actual. Cuando se entere que está en un barco de Las Islas del Sur se alterará, y será peor cuando sepa que yo estoy en él. Si le digo que sus guardias la dejaron en mi barco… ¿me creerá? Lo dudo, ellos saben que yo intenté matarla y sería tonto de su parte dejarla a mi cuidado… aunque su guardia puede ayudarme en eso. Me pedirá que la regrese a su reino, pero sus soldados me dijeron que no lo hiciera. Hay muchas razones para que sus poderes salgan de control, muchas razones para desconfiar de mí. Tal vez hasta me haga daño, sus poderes son peligroso. Es un monstruo.

¿Qué haré? No quiero que congele todo el barco. Si le digo la verdad…

Llevo mis palmas hasta mi cara.

–El problema es que la reina le guarda rencor a Hans. – dice John, retomando la conversación.

–Sí, lo sé, sé lo que hizo. – responde ella. Es increíble, ¿todo el mundo sabe lo que hice? – Pero de todos modos creo que ella no le tendrá rencor cuando sepa que la rescató. – dice guiñando un ojo.

Supongo que no me tendrá rencor si le digo eso. Pero no es verdad.

Por otro lado… ¿esta niña en serio cree que salvé a Elsa?, ¿en qué momento sacó esa conclusión?

–Alteza. – se acerca a nosotros un marinero. – Debemos fijar el curso. ¿A dónde debe dirigirse este barco? – me pregunta.

Oh diablos, lo había olvídalo. Había dicho que se cancelaba el viaje a Corona, pero no he dicho a dónde debemos dirigirnos.

–¿Dónde nos encontramos actualmente? – hablo.

–No estoy seguro, pero sé que estamos cerca de Arendelle, alteza, pero nos vamos alejando poco a poco. Si estoy en lo correcto, nuestro barco estará llegando de Tyholmen si mantenemos el curso. – me responde el hombre.

Tyholmen… no es buena idea acercarse a ese reino.

Tendremos que tomar otro curso.

* * *

–Entonces… ¿a dónde iremos? – me pregunta John, mientras observamos el mapa.

–No lo sé. Tú dime, aceptar a la reina fue idea tuya. – le digo con fastidio e ironía.

–Tampoco debes tener esa actitud. – me regaña. – Aunque sea da algunas opciones. – pide señalando el mapa.

–¡No lo sé! – exclamo igual de fastidiado. – No lo sé. – repito. – No está a salvo en ninguna parte. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? ¿Navegar sin rumbo fijo? – pregunto.

–No sería mala idea. – afirma.

Lo miro extrañado. Debí escuchar mal.

–Es broma, ¿verdad? – digo riéndome, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

–No. – confirma. – Si ella está a salvo en el océano, pues debe quedarse en el océano.

–Ok, ¿y si luego nos atrapa una tormenta?, ¿o si nos perdemos? No es buena idea navegar sin dirección, John. – replico. – Es la peor idea que has tenido en toda tu vida.

–Pues propone algo mejor, Hans. – me pide, desafiante.

Una vez más me deja sin palabras. ¿Cómo es que siempre tiene la razón? ¿Cómo es que nunca puedo ganarle en nada?

"Por algo es el tutor", pienso.

–Está bien, ¿nos alejaremos de estos mares o navegaremos en círculos? – se me ocurre preguntar.

–Si estás preocupado porque crees que "nos perderemos", recomiendo no alejarnos de estos mares. Así que… creo que sí debemos navegar en círculos. – responde no muy convencido.

–Pues bien. – acepto finalmente.

Esto es lo más ridículo que he hecho. Navegar en círculos. ¿A qué clase de persona se le ocurriría? Supongo que solo a nosotros.

* * *

–¿Cómo están las cosas en Arendelle? – le pregunto al guardia de la reina, que está bastante cerca de mí. No es mal momento para iniciar una charla en momentos tan aburridos como estos.

–No muy bien, alteza. – confiesa. – La última vez que estuve ahí, Weselton tenía la gran ventaja. – me informa.

–Pero tengo entendido que Arendelle tiene una fuerte alianza con Corona, un reino muy poderoso, ¿acaso no los están apoyando? – cuestiono.

–Por supuesto que nos han dado apoyo, pero lamentablemente Weselton tiene el apoyo de Tyholmen y de otros reinos lejanos. Además, nos superan en armamentos y en número de soldados, sin mencionar que Arendelle no estaba preparado para una guerra, por desgracia. – relata apenado.

Entiendo… Weselton acostumbra a atacar "sorpresivamente". Son expertos en eso.

–Cuénteme, ¿cómo atacaron a la reina? – la curiosidad me gana y me atrevo a hacer la pregunta.

El hombre me mira y baja el cabeza, apenado.

–La gente del reino huyó a un lugar más seguro, no sé a dónde, no tengo conocimiento de eso. – comienza a narrar. – Pero la reina Elsa, la princesa Anna y algunos de sus amigos se quedaron en el castillo. Lamentablemente algunos hombres de Weselton sobrepasaron a los guardias de Arendelle y entraron al castillo a la fuerza. Yo estaba protegiendo a la princesa Anna cuando vi a la reina usando sus poderes para defenderse de una decena de soldados enemigos, ellos gritaban "¡Mátenla!" y entonces supe cuáles eran sus intenciones. Llegaron guardias de Arendelle para ayudar, yo tomé del brazo de la reina para sacarla de ahí, no podía seguir arriesgándose. Al salir del castillo nos encontramos con el doble de soldados enemigos, la reina con un movimiento de manos los congeló, pero nos descuidamos de algunos. Dos soldados, que me parece que son hombres del duque de Weselton, nos atacaron por sorpresa. Uno me atacó a mí, el otro a la reina. Luché con uno, espada a espada, sabiendo que la reina estaría bien, pero me equivoque. Al dejar a mi oponente en el suelo, dirijo mi vista a la reina, que estaba en el suelo tomándose el estómago con dolor. Los guardias de nuestro reino llegaron al lugar y se encargaron de esos dos hombres, y yo aproveché para ayudar a la reina Elsa. Estaba herida, perdió mucha sangre y poco a poco sus gritos de dolor se silenciaron. Había quedado inconsciente.

Escucho atentamente las palabras del guardia de la reina. Debo reconocer que los hombres de Weselton se caracterizan por ser bastante crueles, aunque recuerdo que eran órdenes del rey. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vi a un rey tan cruel como él?

–Estando herida no podía quedarse en el reino. – continúa el hombre. – Sería una "presa" fácil, así que por eso la saqué de Arendelle. Para nuestra desgracia, hombres de Weselton se dieron cuenta y nos siguieron. Fue realmente una fortuna encontrarlos a ustedes. – confiesa, y por primera vez en todo el relato muestra una sonrisa. – Pero ahora tengo muchas dudas, empezando porque mis órdenes eran proteger a la princesa, y no sé si ella está bien o no. – confiesa.

–¿Y Arendelle sabe que la reina se encuentra actualmente en este barco? – pregunto por primera vez preocupado.

Un segundo, ¿me estoy preocupando por ese reino? ¿cómo he podido caer tan bajo?

–Si el barco donde antes íbamos la reina y yo llegó a salvo al reino, supongo que sí lo saben. Si el barco fue tomado por soldados de Weselton, me temo que es imposible que el reino sepa el paradero de la reina. – me responde dudoso y con seriedad.

Ya veo… A veces olvido que el barco de Arendelle estaba siendo seguido por una embarcación de Weselton. Dudo mucho que los hombres de Arendelle hayan llegado al reino sin ser vistos.

No puedo ser tan cruel, prometí ayudarla y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Llamo a algunos miembros de la tripulación.

–Señores. – les hablo. – Estamos muy cerca de Arendelle, así que ustedes tres irán al reino en uno de nuestros botes. Al llegar buscarán a la princesa Anna y le dirán que su hermana está a salvo. ¡Háganlo! – ordeno.

Los hombres me obedecen en seguida. El guardia de Arendelle me observa confundido.

–Pero alteza, dudo mucho que la princesa Anna les crea. – me informa.

–¿Y por qué crees que lo dudará? – pregunto.

–Digamos que ya no confía en ninguna persona de Las Islas del Sur. – confiesa.

Oh, es cierto. ¿Y no podrían fingir que son de otro reino? Hmmm no, el uniforme los delata.

Luego de minutos pensando el hombre habla conmigo.

–Iré con ellos. – me dice.

–¿Qué? – exclamo. Esto no me lo esperaba. – ¿Está seguro? – cuestiono.

–No. – confiesa guiñando un ojo. – Pero solo a mí me creerá la princesa. Me conoce. – me informa.

–No lo dudo, pero ¿no le importa dejar sola a la reina? – pregunto curioso y dudoso, es como si estuviera hablando con otra persona.

–Ya pasaron dos días, y estuvo a solas con la reina muchas veces, si hubiera querido matarla ya lo hubiera hecho. Además con el señor John a bordo, siento que la reina está a salvo. – confiesa.

Suelto una risa. Es cierto, John se ha ganado la confianza de este hombre.

–Has lo que gustes. – le digo, y se va tras mi tripulación.

Genial, ahora que él se va no tengo como probarle a Elsa que su tripulación la dejó aquí. Pensará que la secuestré o algo peor. No quiero ni imaginármelo.

–¿En qué piensas? – me sorprende John.

–Me asustaste. – río. – En nada, es solo que el guardia de Elsa se irá del barco.

–¿Qué? ¿Y por qué? – exclama confundido.

–Irá a Arendelle con algunos de nuestros hombres. – le informo. – Irán a informarle a la princesa Anna que la reina está a salvo.

–Ya veo… es extraño que haya accedido a eso, creí que no pensaba separarse de la reina. – confiesa extrañado, pero luego soltó una risa.

–También pensé eso pero… supongo que confía en nosotros. O mejor dicho, en ti. – confieso riéndome. – Por cierto, ¿viniste a hablar conmigo de algo? – le pregunto.

–Sí. – dice algo nervioso. – Es la reina Elsa. Tiene un poco de fiebre, pero Elise se está encargando de eso. – me informa.

–Oh… ¿y hay alguna señal de sus poderes? – pregunto preocupado.

–Creo que su estado ha hecho que su camarote se cubra con una fina capa de hielo. – dice. – Pero no es nada grave, no debes preocuparte de nada.

–Ash… – me tomo la cabeza. – Este estrés me matará en cualquier momento. Espero que esta guerra termine pronto porque… – me interrumpo y suspiro. John me da un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Sonrío débilmente.

…porque no aguantaré por mucho tenerla cerca. Es muy peligrosa.

* * *

**¡Holiwis guapuras de Dios!**

¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien :3.

Ya salí de vacaciones wiiiii, hoy hice mi último examen del semestre, espero que me haya ido muy bien ya que estudié mucho D:.

Ok, aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Por poco no lo subo hoy porque no querían dejarme usar mi hermosa PC, pero al final logré convencer a mi papito xD.

Aprovecho de decir que desde ahora los puntos de vista (POV) se irán intercambiando entre Hans y Elsa. ¿Por qué? por la sencilla razón de que me es muy difícil solo escribir desde la perspectiva de Hans, además el POV de Elsa también será importante en el futuro.

¡Ahora pasemos a los comentarios que tanto adoro leer! S2

_rose_: ¡Gracias por opinar así de mi fic! me hace sentir súper feliz :3. Estoy segura de que no lo dejaré por tener pocos reviews, de todos modos es una de mis primeras historias y quisiera terminarla como corresponde. Espero no tener inconvenientes en ese sentido. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo, estuvo algo lento en mi opinión pero en el siguiente Elsa estará mejor ;)

_Grace_: No querida, Elsa no morirá xD. ¿Las pistas? ¿Tan pronto? D: hmmmm en el próximo capítulo daré una pista, o al menos trataré xD. Aunque no te ilusiones con algo fantástico, no es un secreto taaaan increíble, pero que será importante en capítulos finales :) Aquí te dejo el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes y gracias por desearme suerte en los exámenes.

_TALOS X_: ¡Qué lindo tu comentario! :3. Es genial que encuentren buena mi historia, me da ánimos. Respeto a Anna, pienso que saldrá en unos capítulos más alejados, ya que para que sepan algunas cosas necesito poner (en un futuro)un "POV Omnisciente", así que tal vez ahí pueda salir Anna. ¡Saludos!

_Paradise4ever_: ¡Gracias por darme tu opinión! y sobre todo, gracias por desearme suerte en mis exámenes finales del semestre, me fue muy bien (o eso creo, respondí casi todo muy segura) :3. ¡Aquí está el tercer capítulo!

Bueno, me fugo porque no puedo estar aquí mucho tiempo D: espero que me dejen un comentario, sería lindo S2 ¡Adiós a todos! ¡Hasta la próxima!

Tapi


	4. Consciente

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes que puedan reconocer pertenecen a Disney, no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 4: Consciente

Me sentía muy extraña, veía todo negro, todo me daba vueltas, sentía un dolor muy intenso. Sentía frío y calor, una mezcla muy extraña. No sabía que ocurría, me sentía fatal. Pero pronto todo se fue aclarando.

Sentía que volvía a la vida, sentía que ya estaba bien, que ya todo mejoró. El dolor por alguna razón no se iba, pero ahora me siento viva, me siento más que consciente.

Intento abrir los ojos y lo primero que veo es una luz muy brillante que me obliga a cerrarlos nuevamente. Espero unos segundos y lo intento nuevamente, ahora con resultados positivos. Mis ojos logran adaptarse a la luz y puedo apreciarlo mejor el lugar.

"¿Dónde estoy?", es lo primero que me digo a mí misma.

No se parece en nada al castillo, ni a ningún otro lugar que conozco.

Ahora que me siento completamente despierta comienzo a asustarme. Me encuentro en un lugar que no conozco, una pequeña habitación con una cama y unos cuantos muebles. No pasa desapercibido por mí que el lugar se encuentra levemente congelado.

Oh no… otra vez están saliendo de control…

Amor. Siente amor, Elsa. Amor.

¿Cómo se puede sentir amor en una situación así?

No logro concentrarme. Me siento débil e inútil. No puedo deshacer mi propia magia.

Luego de observar por segunda vez el lugar, me preocupo de mi persona. Llevo una de mis manos a la cabeza: mi corona está en su lugar y… siento algo más. Un pañuelo, debe ser un pañuelo. Hay un pañuelo húmedo en mi frente, ¿por qué? Ni idea. Me observo: Tengo mi vestido hecho de hielo y… ¿Por qué tengo una venda en el estómago?

No entiendo nada.

Intento levantarme pero la reacción es instantánea. Siento una punzada muy dolorosa en el estómago. ¡Eso realmente dolió! Suelto un grito involuntariamente.

¿Qué rayos sucede?

Intenta recordar, Elsa. Veamos… ¿Qué fue lo último que hice? Recuerdo que estaba en el castillo, luego un guardia del castillo me sacó de ahí a la fuerza. Unos hombres nos atacaron y…

Me vuelvo a mirar el estómago, donde tengo aquella venda. Estoy herida, de eso no hay duda. ¿Acaso me han sanado?

Ahora entiendo la causa de mi dolor. Esos hombres del duque…

Mis pensamientos se ven interrumpidos. La puerta del camarote se abre y da paso a una muchacha que sostiene una fuente con agua.

Me mira con asombro, pero luego sonríe.

–¡Majestad! – exclama ella con felicidad. – Me alegra que haya despertado.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa algo insegura. ¿Quién es ella? Nunca la había visto en mi vida.

No hablo. No sé qué decir, además siento que no salen las palabras de mis labios.

La chica acomoda la fuente en un mueble cercano a la cama en la que me encuentro, luego se sienta frente a ese mueble.

–Permítame. – dice mientras retira el pañuelo húmedo de mi cara. Posa su mano con delicadeza en mi frente. – Muy bien, la fiebre ha descendido. – habla ella.

¿Fiebre? ¿Tengo fiebre? Realmente no lo había notado. Debe ser esa una de las razones de mi dolor corporal.

La chica comienza a mojar el pañuelo en el agua que trajo. Me da tiempo para observarla mejor: cabello negro amarrado en una cola de caballo, su cabeza está adornada con un pañuelo color gris, su vestido también es color gris y es muy parecido al traje de invierno de Anna, pero hay una diferencia importante… el emblema. El vestido de Anna tenía el emblema de Arendelle, pero el vestido de esta chica tiene otro emblema que me es bastante familiar.

Pero no logro descifrarlo.

La chica estruja el pañuelo y vuelve a ponerlo en mi frente.

–Listo. – habla y me mira sonriente. – Espero que se mejore pronto. – confiesa.

Le devuelvo la sonrisa con la misma intensidad y asiento con el rostro.

Ella observa el lugar. – Sus poderes son asombrosos. – opina. Me había olvídalo completamente de que la habitación de encontraba congelada. – Pero me temo que no puede mantener este camarote congelado, además tengo mucho frío. ¿Podría descongelar el lugar, por favor? – me pide amablemente. Afirmo con una sonrisa.

Me siento avergonzada por mi falta de atención.

Amor. Amor. Amor.

Siempre cuando quiero sentir amor pienso en Anna, mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, mi… Un segundo, ¿qué ha pasado con ella?, ¿estará bien?, ¿está en peligro?, ¿acaso…? ¡Concéntrate! Amor, siente amor.

Después de llevar cientos de pensamientos a mi cabeza, levanto mi mano derecha y comienzo a moverla en círculos. El hielo y la nieve se elevan y se van acercando a la palma de mi mano, y cuando ya está todo reunido, empuño mi mano y el hielo se evapora.

La chica observa la habitación, sorprendida y luego da un salto.

–Wow, ¡eso fue fantástico! – exclama vivaz y alegre. Una actitud que me recuerda mucho a la de Anna.

Anna…

–Disculpa. – hablo por primera vez en mucho tiempo (o eso creo). Mi voz se escucha ronca y débil, pero lo ignoro. – ¿Dónde me encuentro? – pregunto.

–Usted, majestad, se encuentra en un barco. – me dice, tomando una postura recta y firme, como toda una diplomada. – Una embarcación de Las Islas del Sur. – complementa.

_Las Islas del Sur_, las palabras de la muchacha se recrean en mi cabeza. Recuerdo el nombre de ese reino, y ahora reconozco el emblema en el vestido. Pero… ¿dónde he escuchado el nombre de ese reino antes? Por alguna extraña razón siento un mal presentimiento.

Paso eso por alto, tal vez lo recuerde más tarde. Ahora me concentro en lo más importante: ¿Qué hago yo en un barco de "Las Islas del Sur"?

–¿Y sabes cómo llegué aquí? – vuelvo a preguntar. Mi voz poco a poco toma su tono original.

–Realmente no lo sé, majestad. – confiesa. – Para serle sincera, no me han contado mucho de eso. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuándo abordó. – complementa y yo me deprimo.

–Entonces tú no sabes nada de cómo llegué a este barco. – digo confundida.

–Lo lamento majestad, yo no lo sé. Pero si sirve de algo, usted puede preguntarle eso a las personas que la han salvado de los hombres de Weselton. Si gusta puedo ir por ellos. – me ofrece.

¿Personas que me han salvado de los hombres de Weselton? Estoy confundida, pero si me salvaron debería agradecerles.

–Gracias pero no será necesario, puedo ir yo misma. – le digo amablemente. Intento levantarme pero nuevamente esa punzada me hace gritar.

Oops, olvidé que estoy herida.

–Majestad. – exclama preocupada y se acerca a mí. – Por favor tenga más cuidado. – me pide mientras me acomoda nuevamente en la cama. – No debe preocuparse. Usted quédese aquí y yo iré por mi hermano y por su alteza. Sé que estarán felices de verla consciente.

–¿Alteza? – pregunto curiosa. – ¿Qué aristócrata está en la embarcación?

–Oh. – exclama ella con ternura. – El príncipe y almirante Hans Westerguard. – me responde.

Palidezco al oír ese nombre. La voz de Anna llega a mi cabeza.

_Mi reina, le presento al príncipe Hans de Las Islas del Sur._

¡Oh Dios mío! No es posible…

–Majestad, ¿se encuentra bien? – pregunta la chica preocupada y se acerca a mí nuevamente. – ¿Le duele mucho su herida?

–No. – respondo alterada. – No debo estar aquí. Debo salir de este lugar. – grito, creando una nevada en la habitación.

La chica me ve con preocupación y se sienta en la cama. Toma mis manos.

–Debe estar tranquila majestad. – habla la chica. – Lamentablemente eso no se va a poder, estamos en medio del océano. – me informa.

No… no es cierto. ¡Debe ser mentira!

–Aléjate, por favor. Puedo hacerte daño. – le ordeno al nota que mis poderes se salen nuevamente de control.

–Wow wow, tranquilícese majestad, no quiero que congele el barco. – dice observando el hielo que hay en las paredes. – Por favor. – ruega.

La miro con confusión, ¿debo confiar en ella? Es sureña, es posiblemente una amiga del príncipe. Tal vez quiera matarme. Aunque…

Sus ojos llenos de dulzura me piden que me calme. ¿Es posible que haya maldad en una persona así? Recuerdo el caso de Hans y el repentino compromiso de él con mi hermana, en esos entonces él parecía ser buena persona. Pero siempre desconfié de Hans. En cambio ella me ha demostrado todo lo contrario, es de fiar.

¿A quién engaño?, no parece una mala persona.

Intento relajarme, aunque la situación no me ayuda en mucho. Finalmente lo logro y el hielo deja de dispersarse por toda la habitación. La chica me mira agradecida. Vuelve a tomar mis manos.

–Prométame que se mantendrá calmada. – me pide amablemente.

Asiento con el rostro.

–¿Me dirá qué le ocurre? – pregunta con un tono dulce.

–El… príncipe Hans… – tartamudeo, pero no logro que las palabras salgan de mi boca.

–El príncipe intentó matarla, lo sé. – la chica completa la frase. – Sé lo que su alteza hizo hace algunos meses en Arendelle, pero le pido que no se altere por tenerlo cerca, sé que él no le hará nada malo.

–¿Y cómo puedo estar segura de eso? – exclamo con voz quebrada.

–Él ha estado a solas con usted en este camarote muchas veces, creo que si hubiera querido matarla… ya lo hubiera hecho. – me informa.

Trago saliva bruscamente. ¿Entonces Hans me observó mientras dormía? Esto es realmente incómodo.

–Sé que es difícil confiar en un "casi-asesino". – continúa ella. – Pero simplemente le pido que le dé una oportunidad, estoy segura de que el príncipe Hans no tiene intención alguna de hacerle daño. Además, si se mantiene calmada nos mantendrá a todos a salvo, no queremos que congele el barco o habrá serios problemas. Y por cierto, considere que ahora le ha salvado la vida. – me guiña un ojo.

Sus palabras han logrado tranquilizarme un poco y ella lo nota.

–Deme unos minutos, vendré más tarde. – me dice al momento en que abandona la habitación.

Nuevamente sola.

Recapitulando: Estoy fuera de mi reino, no sé cómo, pero terminé en un barco a la mitad del océano. El "ex-prometido" de mi hermana, el que intentó matarme, está en la misma embarcación que yo, pero resulta que (según la chica) me salvó.

¿Acaso sigo soñando? ¿O ya este mundo perdió todo sentido de la lógica?

Esa niña es lo único que me da alegría en estos momentos. Es amable, dulce y tiene interés en que sane. Sin embargo tengo muchas dudas que no me supo responder, realmente quiero saber cómo llegué a este lugar y, lo más importante, qué está pasando con Arendelle y con Anna en estos momentos.

Desgraciadamente, solo hay una persona en este barco que puede responderme eso.

* * *

–No beberé eso. – digo con voz firme mientras intento contener las ganas de vomitar. – Huele muy feo, lo lamento. – complemento.

–Lo lamento, reina Elsa, pero son órdenes del doctor. Bébalo, por favor. Es por su bien. – me regaña la muchacha, mientras me extiende la taza con un líquido de color extraño y mal olor.

Vuelvo a observar el líquido. Contiene una pequeña planta en el fondo de la taza. Eso debe ser lo que le da estas características al té medicinal.

–¿Cómo me puedes obligar a tomar algo así? – pregunto indignada.

–Es lo único que puedo darle, majestad. – me informa. – Por haber estado sin comer muchos días, su estómago está muy débil. Si toma esto se sentirá mejor. – dice mientras me entrega la taza.

–Preferiría algo de comer, esto me hará vomitar. – me quejo en un grito.

–Lo lamento, pero si come cualquier cosa así nada más me temo que se enfermará, sin mencionar que vomitará. – Elise se cruza de brazos y me observa atentamente. – Vamos, bébalo.

Hago un gruñido que ni yo misma supe interpretar. Nunca nadie me había dado órdenes así.

Acerco la taza a mis labios y bebo el líquido rápidamente en un solo sorbo. Así el sufrimiento será menor.

Al terminar saco la lengua, asqueada.

–Eso fue asqueroso. – exclamo. Le devuelvo la taza a la chica.

–No se preocupe, majestad. – me guiña un ojo. – Solo serán unas pocas veces más.

–¿Qué? – chillo. – ¿Tengo que seguir bebiendo "eso"? – pregunta alarmada.

–Exacto, pero será por poco tiempo. Luego le daré comida "normal". – me informa algo divertida. ¿Qué es lo gracioso? La que sufrirá con el mal sabor seré yo.

La chica estuvo a punto de abandonar la habitación, pero yo la detuve.

–Espera. – exclamo. – ¿El príncipe Hans sabe que estoy despierta? – pregunto curiosa.

–Al parecer no. – me dice, volviéndome a mirar. – Me temo que no lo he visto desde que comenzó su fiebre. – me informa.

–Cuando lo veas, dile que necesito hablar con él, por favor. – le ruego y le dedico una sonrisa.

Aunque aún no sé qué rayos le diré.

Tengo tantas dudas que aclarar. ¿Realmente Hans me habrá salvado de los hombres de Weselton?, ¿o es otro de sus trucos?

–Está bien. – me responde con una sonrisa.

–Antes de que te vayas, quisiera hacerte la última pregunta. – le digo mientras también se forma una sonrisa en mi rostro.

–¿Sí?

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto curiosa y entusiasta.

La chica suelta una risita, guiña el ojo y antes de salir del camarote me responde.

–Elise.

* * *

**¡Holiwis guapuras de Dios!**

¡Elsa despertó! wiiiiii... Sí, fue triste que no hablara con Hans, pero eso será en el próximo capítulo.

El querido personaje OC de la historia (Elise) le ha dicho una información errónea a nuestra linda reina de las nieves, ahora pensará que el hombre que ha querido matarla (2 veces) la salvó D: ¡Muerte a Elise! no mentira xD Elise yo te adoro *w*

Lo de la "medicina" fue inspirado por algo que le pasó a un pariente mío, estaba enfermo y le dieron un tecito, y debo reconocer que sí sabía feo y me reí mucho con su sufrimiento xD de ahí salió esa idea.

Siento que este capítulo quedó cortito pero no me atreví a extenderlo más sabiendo que Hans no saldría. "Hans lovers" no me peguen :c

Bien, ahora responderé algunos reviews S2

_Grace_: No... no no no, solo alguien me dice así q,q no puedes ser tú. ¿Me has estado engañando todo este tiempo? Siempre pensé que eras solo "alguien más" que leía esta historia, pero resulta que eres más importante de lo que creía. ¡Tú ya sabes el 50% de lo que pasará! te mataré si hablas :c ¿Grace? ¿Por qué ese apodo? Ese no es tu verdadero nombre... espero respuestas. Estoy muy enojada contigo. No mentira, te quiero "Grace" :3.

_TALOS X_: Elsa ya despertó, pero creo que aún no empieza la trama, eso será en el próximo capítulo. Siento que los hago sufrir, los hago esperar mucho xD. ¡Gracias por leer mi historia! Y gracias por apoyarme con mis estudios :)

_Anas Delva_: Ya despertó :3 es lo que todos querían, al parecer xD. ¡Saludos guapura!

¡Hasta la próxima, chicos y chicas!

Tapita bien crazy (en honor a Grace [?])


	5. ¿Quién es el monstruo aquí?

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes que puedan reconocer pertenecen a Disney, no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 5: ¿Quién es el monstruo aquí?

–Recuerdo que una vez en un baile, mi hermano Damien estaba comiendo un trozo de pastel mientras caminaba. De repente se tropieza y el pastel sale volando y aterriza en la cabeza del rey de Tyholmen. – relato nostálgico.

John al escuchar mis palabras se echa a reír.

–Wow, tu familia es muy divertida, Hans. – opina, aún riendo. – ¿Y qué dijo el rey de Tyholmen después de eso? – pregunta.

–Mi padre le pidió disculpas, estaba muy avergonzado, pero debo reconocer que fue un momento muy gracioso. – le digo, comenzó ahora yo a reír.

–Como lamento no haber estado ahí. – habla John, mientras deja de reír.

Me encojo de hombros y sonrío astutamente.

Sitron me mira fastidiado. Con tantas historias que comencé a contar, me olvidé que mi prioridad era venir a los establos del barco para pasar más tiempo con él.

–Lo siento, amiguito. Ten. – digo mientras lo acaricio y le doy una manzana.

Sitron la come y relincha feliz.

–¿Tienes otra historia que contarme? – pregunta John entusiasmado. Realmente le divierten las cosas que le cuento de mi familia.

Antes de comenzar a relatar una nueva "aventura familiar", una voz nos interrumpe.

Y tenía que ser ella, la fastidiosa, ¿quién más podría ser?

–Los he estado buscando toda la mañana. – nos habla algo enfadada. – Tengo noticias de la reina. – informa.

–¿Y qué noticia sería? ¿Su fiebre ya bajó? – dice John mientras se acerca a su hermanita.

–Sí. – nos confirma. – Y además de eso… despertó.

–¿Qué? – exclamamos John y yo al unísono. Mi amigo se ve feliz, pero yo…

–Y quiere hablar con usted, alteza. – complementa la chica. – Solo vine a decirles eso, ahora iré a descansar. – se da media vuelta y se va alejando, pero yo me acerco nuevamente a ella.

–¿Le has dicho alguna cosa? – pregunto rápidamente. Solo espero que no haya metido la pata tan a fondo.

–Pues… – Elise intenta hacer memoria. – Le dije mi nombre, que estamos en un barco de las islas, que ustedes la salvaron, que se calmara, que…

–Espera, ¿qué? – exclamo.

–Que se calmara… – repite.

–¡Eso no! – grito. – ¿Le dijiste que la salvamos? – pregunto alarmado.

–Sí. – confirma.

–¿Y qué más le dijiste respecto a eso? – intento relajarme.

–Solo le dije lo que sé, lo que ustedes me dijeron. – responde. – Que la salvaron de los hombres de Weselton. – complementa.

Perfecto. Apenas despertó y ya le han llenado la cabeza de mentiras. Ahora si le digo mi versión no me creerá. Pero desgraciadamente no es culpa de Elise, después de todo esa incorrecta información se la confirmamos John y yo.

–Bien, puedes irte a descansar, iré a hablar con Elsa. – digo llevando una de mis manos a mi nuca.

Elise se inclina y se aleja.

–¿Quieres que te acompañe? – me pregunta John que se encuentra a mis espaldas.

Exhalo bruscamente y lo miro.

Siento que en pocos minutos más el barco será un perfecto cubito de hielo. ¿Ahora qué le diré a Elsa? Si le digo la verdad va a desconfiar de Elise o de mí, ya que tenemos "versiones" diferentes. Y si desconfía de cualquiera de los dos… se alterará y eso es lo último que necesito.

Le hago una mueca a John.

–Está bien, necesitaré tu presencia. Vamos.

* * *

Le doy unos golpecitos a la puerta, esperando respuesta.

–Adelante. – escucho la voz del otro lado, una voz que me trae muchos recuerdos.

John abre la puerta y ambos ingresamos al camarote.

Ahí estaba ella, consciente. Nos miraba algo desconfiada y temerosa. Además (lo que me temía) la habitación se encontraba congelada.

–Hola. – saluda Elsa secamente, incómoda, molesta y con cierta ironía.

–Hola. – digo con el mismo tono de voz. John me da un codazo.

–Un placer majestad. – habla John. Elsa lo mira y sonríe levemente. – Usted ya conoce al príncipe Hans, supongo. Yo soy John, maestro del príncipe y hermano mayor de Elise. – se presenta cortésmente.

–Un honor conocerlo, señor. – contesta amablemente, luego me mira y su sonrisa se borra. – Tanto tiempo sin verlo, alteza. – dice fríamente.

–Solo han pasado tres meses, majestad. – hablo molesto. Nuevamente John me da un codazo.

Elsa ríe sarcásticamente.

–Realmente quisiera conversar con usted y conocerlo mejor, John, pero quisiera hablar con "su alteza" unas palabras a solas. – dice Elsa, tratando de sonar amable.

–No hay problema, reina Elsa. – habla él y yo frunzo el ceño. John se encoje de hombros y sale de camarote.

"¡Cómo pudiste dejarme solo en un momento así!", pienso.

Elsa me mira desafiante y yo intento mantener la calma.

–La hermana de John me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo, reina Elsa. – comienzo a hablar, con el tono más amable que tengo. – ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Ella arquea una ceja y niega con la cabeza.

–No es necesario fingir frente a mí, Hans. – dice ella. – No hay necesidad de ser amable, sé que usted no está encantado con mi presencia. – afirma ella.

Frunzo el ceño.

Tiene razón, pero su actitud me molesta, y mucho.

–Al menos hago el intento de ser amable. – confieso, desafiante y perdiendo mi actitud amable. – ¿Es que acaso usted siempre es así de fría y detestable? Al menos haga una sonrisa forzada y finja estar feliz, por favor. – pido sarcásticamente.

–¿La detestable soy yo? No me haga reír. Yo no soy la que es odiada por todo el mundo por tener la reputación de una _asesina_. – declara, imitando mi tono de voz y mi mirada de odio.

–No soy un asesino. – exclamo notoriamente enfadado. Esta mujer está acabando con mi paciencia.

–¿No? – pregunta con un tono de ironía que no sabía que tenía. – Intentaste matarme, y además quisiste deshacerte de mi hermana. – me dice alterada. El hielo de la habitación comienza a dispersarse.

–Pero ninguna de las dos está muerta. – le recuerdo. – Si fuera un asesino, ambas estarían actualmente bajo tierra. Además, ¿debo recordarle que Anna casi muere por culpa suya? – intento refrescarle la memoria. – ¿Debo recordarle que dos hombres estarían muertos de no ser porque yo la detuve?, ¿debo recordarle que casi toda la gente de un país muere congelada por culpa única y exclusivamente suya? – me acerco a ella. – ¿Se da cuenta de que perfectamente usted también podría tener "actitud de asesina"?

Elsa se mantiene largos segundos en silencio. De repente siento más frío de lo normal. Ha comenzado a nevar y el hielo se expande cada vez más.

"Oh no"

–Todo eso no fue culpa mía. – asume segura y con voz algo quebrada. – No tenía control de mis poderes y además… – le interrumpo.

–Majestad. – muevo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha. – Deje de pretextar todo. Asúmalo de una vez, es un peligro para todos. Usted es un monstruo. – declaro al fin.

–¿Yo un monstruo? No puedo creer que tenga el descaro de decirme así, cuando sus actos en mi reino no fueron los de un ángel celestial. – replica.

–No niego eso, majestad. Tal vez fui a Arendelle con malas intenciones, pero nunca fui un peligro para su reino, pero usted… por ejemplo, tan solo vea. – le señalo todo el camarote y me acerco a ella aún más. – Aún no es capaz de controlar su poder, eso nos perjudica a todos. Por su culpa el barco está en riesgo. Posiblemente todos moriremos ahogados, y será todo por usted. Tal vez en unos minutos la asesina será usted.

Elsa se lleva las manos a la cabeza y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

–¡Silencio! – grita. Por su tono de voz deduzco que está llorando. – ¡No soy una mala persona, no soy una asesina! ¡No caeré en sus sucios juegos! ¡El monstruo aquí eres tú!

Al notar que Elsa se ha alterado mis nervios me comen por dentro, y todo empeora cuando dentro de la habitación comienza a crearse una leve tormenta.

He cometido un error al perturbarla.

–¡Majestad! – exclamo fuerte para que me escuche. – Por favor detenga esto. – le ruego.

Al ver que no reacciona y solo se mantiene ahí llorando, la tomo por los hombros y la agito.

–¡Basta! ¡Detenga esta tormenta ahora mismo! – le ordeno.

Elsa me mira con odio, aparta mis manos de ella y con su magia crea unos "picos" de hielo en el suelo que apuntan directamente a mí, lo que me obliga a retroceder.

Los fuertes vientos se detienen de repente, señal de que detuvo la tormenta, pero el hielo no deja de expandirse.

–¡Aléjese de mí! – exclama, mientras se seca las lágrimas. – Váyase y déjeme sola – me exige molesta, pero más calmada.

–Pero aún no me dice lo que tenía que decirme. – le recuerdo.

–Solo aléjese. – me vuelve a exigir en un ladrido. Se cruza de hombros y desvía la mirada.

Vine aquí para hablar con ella algo específico pero terminamos peleando por nuestros defectos, una actitud muy incorrecta por parte de ambos. Y yo me atreví a alterarla, sabiendo que eso no beneficiaría a la embarcación. Soy un grandísimo imbécil.

Al parecer esa "pacífica conversación" tendrá que esperar.

* * *

Al llegar a la cocina me encuentro con John y Elise.

–Hola. – saludo algo desanimado. Ellos me miran interesados.

–¿Cómo te fue con la reina? – me pregunta John, que se encuentra sentado frente a la mesa.

Me siento junto a él.

–Horrible. – contesto simplemente.

Elise, que (al parecer) se encontraba preparando un té, voltea a mirarme.

–¿Ocurrió algo malo? – me consulta, algo preocupada.

–Sí, cometí un error y la alteré. Provocó una tormenta en la habitación. – le cuento. – Ahora me odia más que a nada en este mundo. – infiero con una leve sonrisa.

John y su hermana se miran entre ellos. Luego me miran a mí.

–¿Y ahora qué planeas hacer? – me pregunta mi amigo.

–Supongo que dejarla sola hasta que se relaje. Luego intentaré hablar con ella nuevamente, pero esta vez seré más… – me interrumpo y trago saliva, decir esa palabra me es bastante difícil. – …afable. – termino diciendo.

En estos momentos podría golpearme.

–Es bueno que tengas esa actitud, realmente te preocupas por ella. – dice John y yo lo miro enfadado.

–Esto no lo hago por ella. – le aclaro. – Lo hago por ti, por tu hermana, por Sitron, por la tripulación y por la embarcación en general. Todos seremos perjudicados si algo sale mal.

–Está bien, está bien. – afirma riéndose de mi actitud (o eso deduzco). – Bueno, iré a hablar con la tripulación para saber en dónde nos encontramos actualmente.

John se pone de pie y sale de la cocina, dejándome solo con su hermanita.

Elise comienza a mirarme con curiosidad y yo me siento incómodo por eso.

–¿Qué tengo? – pregunto extrañado.

–¿Realmente quiere llevarse mejor con la reina? – me consulta, inclinando levemente su cabeza.

–No es que quiera, pero las circunstancias no me… – soy interrumpido.

–No me interesan los motivos, alteza. Ya sé que a usted no le agrada la reina Elsa, pero lamento decirle que la única forma para mantenerla "feliz" es llevándose mejor con ella. – me dice, cruzándose de brazos.

–Ten por seguro que ella jamás se llevará bien conmigo. – le afirmo, mientras me pongo de pie y me acerco a ella.

–Pues de todos modos podría intentarlo, ¿no cree? – me pregunta mientras da un paso adelante.

Observo la expresión que me da la muchacha y sonrío, rendido.

–¿Qué propones? – le pregunto.

Ella me hace una señal para que me acerque y me señala el té que estaba preparando.

–Intente ganarse su confianza. – me dice. – Así ella ya no se llevará mal con usted y así no habrá razón alguna para que congele el barco. – toma la taza y me la entrega. El olor que emana del "té" es insoportable. – Empecemos con esto. Vaya a su cuarto y entréguele esto, es su medicina. Si la reina se la acepta a la primera significa que no desconfía completamente de usted, si no… ya veremos. – me resume su idea.

–Acabo de salir de ahí, no creo que esté de humor para verme. – le recuerdo.

–Pues hágala sentir mejor. – dice ella. – Inténtelo y sea amble. ¡Vaya! – me exclama mientras me empuja a la salida de la cocina.

* * *

Golpeo la puerta.

–¿Quién es? – escucho la voz de Elsa del otro lado.

No respondo, si digo que soy yo posiblemente no me deje entrar.

¿Qué más da? ¡Este es mi barco!

Entro sin preguntar y veo que está todo casi igual. Paredes congeladas y copos de nieve flotando en el aire.

Elsa me mira y se asusta.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que te fueras. – me habla con voz suave, pero noto que sigue alterada.

–Te traje esto. – me digo mostrándole la taza.

–¿Y qué es eso? – pregunta con desconfianza.

–Es tu medicina. – le contesto mientras me acerco para dársela.

–No la quiero. – me contesta simplemente.

Intento ser amable, pero su actitud no me está ayudando mucho.

–Debes beberlo, es por tu bien. – muestro una débil sonrisa.

–¿Te preocupas por mi bienestar? Por favor... no beberé nada que venga de ti. – me confiesa. – Apuesto que está envenenado.

–¿Qué? – exclamo. Esto ya es demasiado. – No está envenenado, Elise lo preparó, yo solo te lo traje. – le explico, pero Elsa sigue con esa mirada llena de seriedad y frialdad.

–¿Por qué no me lo trajo ella? – me pregunta.

–Está ocupada. – miento con lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza. – Por eso yo vine a dártelo.

–Pues esperaré a que se desocupe y que me lo traiga ella misma. No confío en usted. – dice desviando la mirada hasta el techo.

Inhalo fuertemente, llenándome de serenidad y paciencia.

–Reina, entienda esto, no pienso matarla. ¿Es tan difícil de entender? Usted estuvo inconsciente por días, estuvo a mi cuidado, y aun así no veo que esté muerta. – hablo, intentando sonar amable, pero es complicado. – Además no hay veneno en este barco y puedo asegurárselo. Cuando salí de las islas no tenía planeado tenerla aquí, por ende no había razón alguna para traer veneno a este viaje.

Elsa me vuelve a mirar. Su mirada de odio se esfuma y da paso a una mirada confundida y tranquila.

Ahora mira la taza. – La beberé con una condición. – me dice.

–¿Qué condición sería? – pregunto algo dudoso.

–Bebe tú el primer sorbo. – pide sonriendo astutamente.

Abro los ojos exageradamente.

–¿Qué? – exclamo. – No, por favor. Esto huele horrible. – suplico, rebajándome a su jueguito infantil.

–Hazlo, o no lo beberé. – me obliga, mientras comienza a reír sin dejar de lado su seriedad. Se ve que quiere verme sufrir por unos segundos.

Es notorio que Elsa sigue siendo una niña en su interior. Su forma de ser me lo demuestra. Infantil, inmadura y asustadiza.

"Intente ganarse su confianza", la voz de Elise pasa por mi mente. Tal vez si bebo esto Elsa beba su té y confíe en mí. Solo tal vez…

–Está bien. – acepto finalmente, sabiendo muy bien que me arrepentiré de esto.

No debe ser tan malo. Apuesto que solo me da mala espina su olor y su raro color, tal vez su sabor sea diferente. Además si no lo hago Elsa nunca lo beberá. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Rápidamente bebo un poco de la medicina de Elsa.

No es tan malo como pensaba… es mucho peor.

Como acto reflejo a beber ese líquido, lo escupo. Me limpio la boca con mis guantes y noto que Elsa se queja.

No puedo evitar soltar una risa al ver que he empapado a la reina con los líquidos que han salido de mi boca. Asqueroso, pero gracioso.

–¡Qué asco! – exclama mientras se limpia el líquido de su vestido y de su rostro. Me mira indignada. – ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? ¿Acaso no tiene modales?

–Lo lamento. – digo aún riendo. – Fue algo inevitable. – y estallo en carcajadas.

–Con que así vamos a jugar, ¿eh? – afirma volviendo a su tono serio. Crea con sus manos unas bolas de nieve y me las lanza en la cara.

–¡Hey! – grito dejando de reír. Me quito la nieve del rostro.

–Usted comenzó. – se excusa, mientras se cruza de brazos. – Supongo que es obvio para usted que no beberé la "medicina", su querido trago no me dio mucha confianza. – me informa.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Tenía que arruinar el momento?

–¿Entonces que pretende que haga? – digo mientras me pongo de pie.

–Dígale a su amiga, Alice, que me prepare otro té y que me lo venga a dar ella misma. – me pide. Desvía la mirada y mira al techo. – Ahora váyase si no quiere que lo congele.

–En primer lugar, se llama Elise, no Alice; en segundo lugar, ella no es mi amiga; en tercer lugar, ¿en serio piensa congelarme? Me había asegurado que usted no era alguien a quien se le debe temer. – le corrijo y le recuerdo. – Creo que usted se contradice mucho, reina Elsa. Creo que usted sí es el monstruo que todos pensaban que era.

Nuevamente me mira con odio y yo me doy cuenta que sigo cometiendo el mismo error.

"No la alteres, Hans"

–Salga de aquí, ahora mismo. Y llévese consigo su "tecito". – me pide señalando la taza.

Perfecto, este té va a desperdiciarse por culpa de la desconfianza de esta mujer. Me dirijo a la salida de la habitación para informarle a Elise que su idea no dio resultado, pero una idea que cruza por mi cabeza me detiene.

Vuelvo a mirar a Elsa, y sonrío. Me acerco a ella.

–Lamento que nuestra relación tenga tantas tensiones, majestad. – comienzo. Ella me mira con extrañeza. – Y le prometo que haré todo lo posible para que nos llevemos mejor en un futuro; por ejemplo, fue divertido lo que ocurrió hace unos minutos con el té y sus bolas de nieve, espero que tengamos muchos momentos así. Sin embargo… – me acerco aún más a ella. – soy alguien muy vengativo, y si mal no recuerdo usted intentó atacarme con sus poderes en mi primera visita a este camarote. ¿Lo recuerda?

Elsa levanta sus manos y de sus manos sale una luz azul-celeste.

–No intente nada raro, Hans. Estaré aquí sin poder moverme, pero tengo como defenderme. – me advierte y yo río.

–No le haré nada malo, solo es algo para que "estemos a mano" – y me pongo junto a ella.

Rápidamente impulso la taza hacia la reina y el té sale volando. El líquido (como yo quería que pasara) aterriza en el rostro y en el vestido de reina.

Verla así, asqueada, mojada y disgustada me provoca una alegría inexplicable. ¿Ella disfruta viéndome sufrir? Pues yo disfruto viéndola sufrir a ella.

Antes de recibir un ataque por parte de ella, me apresuro a salir del camarote, sin antes oír sus palabras.

–¡Hans! ¡Eres un…! ¡AHH! – grita indignada y enfadada. – ¡Desgraciado! ¡Te detesto!

Cierro la puerta y ya no aguanto la risa. No debí hacerlo, pero fue algo inevitable. Nunca olvidaré el rostro de Elsa, que muestra lo enfadada que estaba.

Noto que Elise está cerca y se acerca rápidamente. Observa la taza que aún sostengo en mi mano.

–¿Ya bebió el té? – me pregunta con una sonrisa, muy entusiasmada al ver la taza vacía.

–No, pero te agradecería que le prepararas nuevamente la medicina. Tal vez tu compañía la calme, se ve algo enojada porque derramé el té en su vestido. – digo, aguantando la risa y guiñándole un ojo. Ella me mira, decepcionada, pero finalmente asiente con el rostro. Suspira y se va a la cocina. Yo me alejo de ahí.

Tal vez mañana intente razonar con ella nuevamente. Está tan angustiada con mi presencia que ni siquiera se ha preocupado de volver a su reino.

Una ventaja que debo aprovechar mientras dure.

* * *

**¡Holiwis guapuras de Dios!**

¿Es normal inspirarse de cosas que pasan en la vida cotidiana? Sin querer derramé jugo en la ropa de mi mamá y pues... fue algo que tenía que incluir en alguna parte xD. Pero no deben angustiarse por si Elsa se quemó o no, imagínense que era un té frío. Tampoco mi intención es hacerle bullying a la reina.

¿Según ustedes, Elsa está muy Ooc? Si es así les pido disculpas, pero hago lo que puedo. Yo la veo como alguien que se asusta y se altera muy fácilmente, o al menos así me lo dio a demostrar en Frozen.

Quiero agradecer los reviews que me han dejado, pero ando tan distraída y ocupada que no podré responderlos, pero agradezco que se tomen las molestias de comentar S2 Un saludo a _TALOS X_, a _Chikaalien_, y a mi querida amiga Fanny, más conocida anónimamente en Fanfiction como _Grace_ :v

Adiós a todos y cuídense muchísimo :3.

Tapi


	6. ¿La verdad?

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes que puedan reconocer pertenecen a Disney, no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 6: ¿La verdad?

Luego del "incidente" con Hans, él no ha vuelto a esta habitación, y eso fue hace ya algunos días. Me siento mejor sin su presencia, sin tener que dirigirle la palabra. La única que viene seguido al camarote y me levanta el ánimo es Elise.

Me estiro y lentamente me siento en la cama. Ha comenzado un nuevo día.

Me observo y me siento avergonzada. Mi vestido de hielo está sucio, sin mencionar que huele a esa asquerosa medicina. Mi cabello está mucho peor, la trenza está casi deshecha y por la suciedad ha perdido su tono rubio normal.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomé un baño? La sola respuesta me da escalofríos.

_Toc toc__._

–¿Majestad? ¿Ya ha despertado? – escucho la voz de Elise del otro lado de la puerta.

–Adelante, pasa. – respondo, acomodándome bien en la cama.

La chica entra sosteniendo una bandeja. Cierra la puerta y se acerca a mí.

–Buenos días, majestad. – me saluda sonriente, como siempre. – Aquí tiene su desayuno, disfrútelo. – observo la bandeja y veo que hay un pocillo con cereales, un vaso con leche y un sándwich de vegetales.

Recibo mis alimentos, y poso la bandeja en mis piernas. Es bueno haber dejado de beber ese asqueroso té y volver a comer "comida normal". Sin pensarlo dos veces, le doy una gran mordida al emparedado. ¡Está delicioso!

–Se nota que extrañaba comer. – observa Elise y me da la espalda. – La dejo para que desayune tranquila.

–Oh no, espera por favor. – le pido. – Quisiera que me acompañaras, ¿puedes? – ruego mientras pongo una mirada suplicante que utiliza usualmente en Anna.

La chica sonríe y se sienta en la cama, a la altura de mis pies.

–Bueno, está bien. – acepta. – ¿Aún siente dolor?

Al tener comida en mi boca, me limito a negar con la cabeza. Elise sonríe.

–Creo que la herida ha sanado. – digo segundos después de haber tragado. – Sería un buen momento para quitarme estos vendajes.

–Por supuesto, cuando termine puedo ayudarla. – me ofrece la chica. – Y también podemos comprobar si usted puede caminar con normalidad.

–Por favor, basta de formalidades. – le pido. – Solo dime Elsa.

–No podría, majestad. – me guiña un ojo. – Un miembro de la realeza merece ser tratado correctamente.

–Chiquilla… – suspiro. ¡Es tan adorable esta niña! – Es un orden. Solo dime Elsa, ¿de acuerdo?

Elise me mira confundida, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Después de unos segundos se da por vencida.

–De acuerdo… Elsa. – acepta, teniendo dificultad para decir esa última palabra.

Sonrío.

Me lleno la boca de cereales. Son deliciosos, pero no se comparan a los cereales de mi desayuno habitual en Arendelle.

Ahora que lo pienso…

–Dime algo. – bebo un poco de jugo y continúo. – ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaré en este barco? – pregunto. Ella me mira confundida. – Es decir… ¿cuánto falta para llegar a mi reino?

Elise piensa por unos segundos.

–Lo lamento, pero no conozco la respuesta. – me dice. – Además, tengo entendido que este barco no va en dirección a su reino. – Elise comienza a jugar con sus manos, se le ve nerviosa.

–¿Qué? – exclamo. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. – ¿Qué significa eso? ¿No me están llevando de regreso a mi reino?

–Majestad, por favor cálmese. – ruega la chica. – Bueno, lo escuché de unos grumetes, dijeron que no vamos rumbo a Arendelle. – me informa.

–¡No entiendo! ¿A dónde piensa llevarme Hans? – pregunto para mí misma en voz alta y obviamente Elise me escuchó.

–¿Por qué no se lo pregunta usted misma?

Luego de reflexionarlo por unos segundos, asiento con la cabeza. Ese principito me tiene que dar un sinnúmero de explicaciones.

Sin haber terminado por completo mi desayuno, intento levantarme. No tengo dolor alguno, pero siento mis piernas.

Después de no haber caminado en días…

–¿Me ayudas a levantarme? – le pido a Elise, quien acepta inmediatamente.

Pongo mis manos en las tuyas y me impulsa hacia adelante. Hago lo posible por mantener el equilibrio. Luego de haberme acostumbrado a estar de pie, comienzo a caminar sin soltarme de Elise, pero al dar el primer paso mi pie izquierdo se dobla. Retomo la compostura.

–Me parece que es complicado caminar en momentos así con tacones. – observa ella. – ¿No prefiere que le preste unos zapatos "bajos" – me ofrece.

–Tienes razón. – le reconozco. – Pero no será problema que me prestes zapatos. – digo, mientras que con mi magia reemplazo mis tacones por unos zapatos sin taco, azul-celestes y adornados con pequeños copos de nieve.

–Sorprendente. – opina simplemente la chica.

–Oh, me gustaría pedirte un favor. – digo, recordando mi situación.

–Dígame.

–Me gustaría tomar un baño, ¿me dices donde puedo hacerlo? – pregunto algo avergonzada.

Ella solo ríe.

–Creí que nunca lo pediría. – me guiña y ojo. Yo me sonrojo.

* * *

Días navegando sin rumbo, ya ni siquiera sé en dónde nos encontramos.

Me paseo por todo el barco, aburrido. Veo el océano infinito y las nubes que se acercan; al parecer habrá una lluvia pronto.

Llego a popa y me detengo ahí. Apoyo mis codos en la baranda y contemplo el mar.

–Contigo quería hablar. – una voz a mis espaldas interrumpe la paz en la que me estaba sumergiendo.

Volteo y frunzo el ceño. Al parecer la reinita ya puede caminar con normalidad. Su vestido ya no está manchado y ya no tiene esos vendajes en el estómago.

–Buenas tardes, majestad. Es un placer ver que ya se está mejorando. – saludo de mala gana y le doy la espalda.

Siento su mano en mi hombro.

–Usted me debe algunas explicaciones, _alteza._ – dice ella con cierta ironía.

–¿Qué explicaciones serían, _majestad_? – pregunto.

–Acabo de enterarme que este barco no va rumbo a mi reino, ¿podría explicarme por qué? – habla, exigiendo una respuesta.

Veo que se forma hielo bajo sus pies, es obvio que ha comenzado a alterarse.

Diablos.

–¿Acaso tenemos la obligación de ir a Arendelle? – se me ocurre preguntar.

–Es lo más lógico, ¿o piensa mantenerme aquí para siempre?, ¿o es que primero piensa llevarme de paseo? – su sarcasmo aumenta.

–No sería mala idea, la ayudaría a salir de ese mundo estresante en el que vive. – opino sonriente.

–No se quiera hacer el listo conmigo. Mi reino está en guerra y como reina debo estar ahí presente. No sé qué es lo que pretende, pero le exijo que me lleve de regreso a Arendelle ahora mismo. – exclama. El hielo bajo sus pies se dispersa.

–Lo lamento, Elsa, pero eso no será posible. – le informo encogiéndome de hombros. – O al menos no por ahora. – complemento y me alejo.

–Espera. – se vuelve a acercar a mí. – No seas mal educado, principito. Has lo que te pido. Es mejor que me lleves a mi reino lo antes posible. – amenaza y crea copos de nieve con las manos.

Su actitud amenazante no me gusta nada, era mejor cuando era esa niña asustada.

–¿Acaso usted es sorda? No puedo. – le vuelvo a contestar.

–¿Y se puede saber por qué? – me grita.

Levanto una ceja.

–Tengo órdenes. – digo, pero luego me arrepiento de decirlo.

–Perfecto, ¿y órdenes de quién? ¡El almirante aquí es usted! – me recuerda.

La peor excusa que he dicho en mi vida.

Debo adelantarle lo que pasó.

–Tal vez recibí órdenes de… no sé, sus soldados. – le digo.

–No me salga con eso, no le creo. ¿Por qué mis soldados le pedirían que me mantuviera alejada de mi propio reino?

–Para protegerla. – digo simplemente.

–Si quisieran protegerme, ellos no me hubieran dejado en su barco. Es obvio que no me dejarían en manos de un _asesino_. – exclama.

–Tenga cuidado con sus palabras, reina. – adquiero un tono sombrío.

–Dígame la verdad, Hans. – comienza a hacer su magia con una mano. – A no ser que quiera pasar el resto de su vida como un bloque de hielo.

–No le estoy mintiendo. – me cruzo de brazos.

–No me tragaré ese cuento tan tonto. ¿En serio espera que me lo crea?

Suspiro. Tiene razón, es imposible que me lo crea. Aunque haya pasado suena absurdo y no tengo como probar que es verdad, sin mencionar que Elsa confía más en lo que Elise le contó.

–Comienzo a sospechar que usted me secuestró. – habla ella.

–¿Qué? – grito. – ¿Y para qué me serviría usted? Créame que en estos días su presencia me ha causado terribles dolores de cabeza.

–Una muy buena razón para que me regrese a mi nación, ¿no lo cree? – se acerca a mí, amenazante.

–No la regresaré a su país aún. – exclamo fastidiado.

Elsa frunce el ceño y pierde la paciencia. Lanza un rayo de hielo hacia mí. Rápidamente desenvaino mi espada y el rayo rebota en ella, haciendo que se desvíe. ¿Qué pretende esta mujer?

–Créame que no quiero hacer esto, Hans. – me dice. – Pero si no hace lo que le estoy pidiendo, me temo que este barco se quedará sin almirante. – amenaza.

–No la llevaré a Arendelle, aún no. – le digo por milésima vez. Levanto mi espada por precaución.

–Deme una buena razón. – pide.

Esta mujer habla muy en serio, si no hago lo que dice no me tendrá compasión. Pero no, no puedo regresarla, me han pedido que la mantenga a salvo, sin mencionar que John no me lo permitiría.

Piensa, Hans, piensa. ¿Qué haré?

¿Qué razón _creíble_ puedo darle? No confía en mí. Solo confía en Elise, sí, solo cree en ella y en sus versiones…

Un momento.

–¿Puedo preguntarle qué cosas le dijo Elise? – le pido.

–¿Qué tiene que ver eso? – me pregunta, arqueando una ceja. No respondo. – Pues que usted me salvó de los hombres de Weselton. Confío en que ella me dice la verdad, aunque desgraciadamente usted me lo está poniendo en duda.

Con lo que me dice, una idea pasa por mi cabeza y sonrío. ¿Confía más en Elise? Pues entonces confirmémosle lo que ella le dijo.

–Bueno sí, eso es cierto. – miento. – Y es por eso que aún no puedo llevarla a su reino.

–No entiendo. – confiesa ella, bajando sus manos. Al menos logré tranquilizarla por unos segundos.

Necesito inventar bien lo que le diré, necesito tiempo.

–Le contaré todo y le daré una buena explicación. – le confirmo. – Pero… con una condición.

Elsa levanta una ceja y me mira desconfiada.

–¿Qué condición?

–Quiero que se ponga guantes. – ordeno. – No confío en su hechicería.

–No tengo guantes. – dice simplemente.

–Si usted pudo crear ese vestido, supongo que podrá crear unos simples guantes. – me cruzo de brazos y me acerco a ella lentamente.

Suspira.

Con un movimiento de manos crea unos guantes que cubren sus manos. Son muy parecidos a los que usaba anteriormente, salvo que estos brillan casi tanto como su vestido de hielo.

–Listo. – se cruza de brazos, imitándome. – Ahora dígame.

Antes de decir la primera palabra, siento algo en la nariz. Una pequeña gota de agua.

Elsa ve al cielo y nota lo mismo que yo: Va a llover.

–Mejor vayamos adentro. – le digo.

* * *

Noto que Elsa está caminando de un lado a otro algo nerviosa. Una leve capa de hielo se forma bajo sus pies.

–¿Te ocurre algo? – le pregunto.

Me mira, pero se mantiene callada varios segundos.

–Tengo miedo. – confiesa. – Las lluvias son señal de que una tormenta está cerca. Yo… le tengo miedo a las tormentas.

Esa información no la sabía.

Trago saliva. Perfecto, si no la altera lo de "no puedo regresarla a su reino", lo harán las tormentas.

–Sí, las tormentas suelen dar miedo a algunas personas, pero te pido por favor que te calmes. ¿Quieres que tus poderes se descontrolen? – levanto una ceja.

–Haré lo posible. – me confirma.

Sonrío.

Elsa para una mano por su trenza levemente mojada. Es cierto, nos mojamos un poco ahí afuera.

Busco entre mis cosas dos toallas. Una la utilizo para secarme la cara.

–Ten, sécate. – le digo, lanzándole la otra toalla.

Lo que ocurrió después me hizo mucha gracia: Elsa, al parecer, no prestó atención a lo que dije, tampoco notó lo que se acercaba a ella. La toalla aterrizó en el rostro de la reina de las nieves.

Suelto una carcajada y rápidamente llevo una de mis manos a mi boca, para amortiguar la risa.

Ella se quita la toalla del rostro. Noto un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

–¡Hey! – me grita indignada. – ¡Ten más cuidado! – pide, dedicándome una mirada no muy amable.

–Lo siento, majestad. No fue intencional. – me disculpo, aún riendo.

Su mirada seria me dice que no le hace nada de gracia. Me detengo y me aclaro la garganta.

–No me mire así, no hice nada malo, solo quería que se secara. Su cabello cuando está mojado es un completo desastre. – confieso, sonriendo tiernamente.

Ella imita mi sonrisa. – Gracias por ser tan atento, alteza, es un lindo gesto de su parte. – dice ella, con un tono de ironía que reconocería cualquier persona.

Ambos tardamos unos minutos en cercarnos, luego ella se acerca a mí.

–¿Me dirá ahora qué sucede? – pregunta.

Sonrío, es bueno haber inventado ya la _mentirita_.

–Como usted sabrá… – comienzo. – nosotros la "salvamos" de los hombres de Weselton. Ellos la secuestraron y escaparon con usted hacia el océano, pero un barco de su reino los siguió. Nosotros vimos los acontecimientos desde la lejanía y decidimos ayudar. Interceptamos el barco de Weselton en donde se encontraba, la sacamos de ahí y la alejamos del lugar.

–¿Me sacaron de ahí así nada más? ¿Sin problemas? – pregunta confundida y algo desconfiada.

–John está presente, es uno de los mejores esgrimistas de las islas. Nadie puede con él, y tampoco conmigo. – digo algo presumido. Elsa levanta una ceja y sonríe. – ¿Qué? Es la verdad.

Provoco una risa por parte de la rubia.

–Está bien, está bien. – dice. – Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso con el por qué no puede regresarme a Arendelle.

–Verá, pensamos que los hombres de Weselton están esperándonos, y ellos están preparados para atacarnos, pero nosotros no estamos preparados para atacarlos a ellos. ¿Se imagina vamos y nos matan? Lo que menos necesita Arendelle es quedarse sin reina, o peor aún, quedarse en manos de una inexperta e inmadura peli naranja. – le digo, guiñándole un ojo. Ella me mira con enfado.

–Podemos evitarlos, y si nos atacan… puedo usar mis poderes para ayudar. – replica ella.

No no y no.

–¿Pretende matarlos? Por favor Elsa, no seas el monstruo que todos piensan que eres. – sonrío maliciosamente.

Elsa baja la mirada por varios segundos.

–Debo reconocer que no confío en usted, pero que su relato tiene sentido. Además, Elise me ha confirmado que he sido rescatada así que… – lleva una mano a sus labios y reflexiona. – Haremos esto, le creeré y me quedaré aquí un tiempo, pero si pasa un mes y no hay señal de naves "weseltonianas", me regresará a mi reino. ¿De acuerdo? – me propone.

–De acuerdo. – confirmo y vuelvo a sonreír.

Perfecto, mantener a Elsa tranquila era lo que me interesaba. Estoy más relajado, no hay muchas razones ahora para que pierda la cabeza y sus poderes se descontrolen.

Solo espero que esta guerra termine antes de que se cumpla ese mes, o habrá serios problemas. También espero que no haya alguna cosa que altere a la reinita.

Ruego al cielo para que no haya una tormenta.

* * *

**¡Hola nuevamente guapuras!**

Tardé más de lo que quisiera xD. Mi casa se inundó por problemas de mi refrigerador y pasamos días con mis papis arreglándolo, ni tiempo tenía de escribir.

Ni siquiera tengo tiempo de hablar del capi, lo escribí a tontas y a locas y siento que quedó con varios errores. Mañana entro nuevamente al colegio así que lo tenía que subir ahora sí o sí.

Solo decir que los quiero y nos vemos a la próxima S2

_Frozen Fan_: ¡Holaaa! Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, y sí, la escena del té es algo chistosa xD. Espero agregar más escenas similares. Esbueno saber que mi perspectiva de Elsa no la encuentres OoC. Y mi querido Hans... me gusta el Hans malo, después de todo lo malo es lo que me encanta de él, pero sí quisiera ablandarlo pronto, ya que haciendo personajes malos soy un asco. ¡Saludos!

TALOS X: Yo quería poner la discusión en el capítulo anterior, pero con la idea del té decidí posponerlo. Es lindo que lo hayas encontrado divertido. :)

_Grace_: Guapaaa. Nadie esperaba la escena del té jijjiji xD.

_Kiks Cullen_: ¡Hola! Es bueno hacer reír al que lee :3. Encuentro genial que te esté gustando mi historia. Y gracias por opinar así de "mi" Elsa. ¡Saludos!

_Guest_: Hola, sé que es descortés responderte de esta forma, pero tiempo no tengo en estos momentos :c Toda esa información puedes encontrarla en Wikipedia. Busca "Fanfiction wikipedia" y listo. Respecto a "Iceburns", ese es uno de los nombres que recibe la pareja de Elsa y Hans, pero el más utilizado es "Helsa".

¡Adiós guapos y guapas!

Tapi


	7. Breakfast

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes que puedan reconocer pertenecen a Disney, no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 7: Breakfast

John involuntariamente escupió el té que estaba bebiendo.

–¿Que le dijiste qué? – exclama sorprendido.

Antes de responder, le doy una mordida al sándwich que me preparé para desayunar; un delicioso sándwich de queso. Elise y John, que están sentados en la misma mesa que yo, me observan algo extrañados por lo que les acabo de contar.

Al tragar respondo.

–Si le decía la verdad no me iba a creer. – me excuso. – Acéptalo, decirle eso fue lo mejor, ahora no desconfía de nosotros y podemos estar seguros de que sus poderes no se descontrolarán.

–Muy bien, ¿y qué harás cuando ella sepa la verdad? Te aseguro que no será nada amable contigo. – habla John, luego de salir de su estado de shock. – ¿Además, en serio piensas que esa guerra terminará dentro de un mes?

–No hay manera de que sepa la verdad. – le aseguro. – A no ser que uno de ustedes dos abriera la boca. – los miro desafiante. – Y sobre lo otro… claro que es posible que termine en un mes más, pero si no termina ahí, tendremos tiempo suficiente para inventar otra _mentirita_.

–No me gusta mentir, pero supongo que no tengo opción, no quiero tener problemas con usted. – habla Elise por primera vez.

–Tú fuiste la primera que le mintió. – le recuerdo. – Yo solo confirmé tu mentira.

La chica me mira molesta y se pone de pie.

–No fue mi culpa, ustedes fueron los que no me dieron bien la información. – y se marchó.

John me mira enfadado.

–Sé que no te agradan las mujeres, pero podrías intentar ser un poquito más amable con mi hermana. – pide, algo serio. – Ella no es mala contigo y créeme que Elise es muy diferente a la reina Emilie.

Frunzo el ceño.

–Ni siquiera menciones a esa chiquilla. – le pido.

–Cambia tu actitud, y no la mencionaré. – me dice levantando una ceja. Yo hago una mueca. – ¡Vamos! Intenta conocerla mejor, verás que te agradará.

–No gracias. – respondo simplemente.

John iba a replicar mi negación, pero ambos sentimos una presencia cerca de la mesa.

Es Elsa.

–Buenos días, caballeros. – nos saluda ella mientras se inclina leve y suavemente.

–Muy buenos días, majestad. – le responde John amablemente.

–Buenos días, mi lady. – digo yo, algo indiferente. – ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

–Verá… Elise no fue hoy a servirme el desayuno a la cama, así que vine por mi cuenta. – explica ella.

–Pues bien, acompañe a Hans si gusta. – dice John, dándole los últimos sorbos a su té. – Yo debo ir con la tripulación. – y dicho eso se dispone a abandonar el pequeño comedor.

Siempre me abandona en los peores momentos. Debe ser una broma.

Miro a Elsa, pero no le hablo, simplemente la contemplo mientras le doy una mordida a mi sándwich.

Ella se aclara la garganta.

–¿Qué te ocurre? – le pregunto al verla ahí, tan quieta, como una estatua.

–¿Quién preparará mi desayuno? – me responde con otra pregunta.

Suelto una carcajada.

–¿Es una broma? – río, y ella niega. – Majestad, le informo que usted tendrá que preparar su desayuno.

–¿Yo? – exclama. – Pero… nunca en mi vida me he preparado desayuno, eso lo hace la servidumbre. – confiesa.

La miro y encarno una ceja.

–¡Oh vamos! No es tan difícil. Simplemente prepárate algo para comer. Hay cereales, leche, pan, jugo, té. También hay queso, jamón, carne… – comienzo a nombrar, pero soy interrumpido.

–Espera un segundo. – habla ella. – Yo nunca he hecho algo así.

–¿Y qué quiere que haga yo? – me encojo de hombros.

–¿Podría uno de los soldados prepararme algo? – pide algo temerosa.

–Majestad, mis soldados están ocupados en cosas que sí son importantes. – le explico.

–¿Es que acaso tú no tienes a nadie para que te prepare tus alimentos? – cuestiona ella, algo confundida.

–Sí, pero eso es en el castillo de Las Islas del Sur. Este es mi barco, y no quiero que haya servidumbre, además amo preparar mis comidas yo mismo. – confieso, haciendo una mirada algo astuta.

–Entonces, ¿podrías prepararme tú mi desayuno? – ruega ella, sentándose frente a mí.

–¿Yo? – exclamo. – Mujer, ¿Estás loca? No seas perezosa y hazlo tú misma. – hablo desconcertado. Es el colmo que me esté pidiendo eso.

Vuelvo a morder mi sándwich para calmarme.

Elsa no insiste, solo me mira sonriendo, como si quisiera presumir.

–Realmente su barco es muy lindo. – confiesa. Me sorprende su comentario. – Sería una pena que… no sé… terminara completamente congelado. ¿No crees lo mismo? – amenaza.

Palidezco y al intentar tragar siento que me ahogo; me veo obligado a toser. Me relajo un momento para poder ingerir correctamente el pequeño bocado dentro de mi boca.

–No lo harías. – hablo. – Estás a bordo, no serías tan tonta como para condenarte junto con el barco.

–Tal vez tengas razón… habrá que averiguarlo. – dice Elsa, y se saca uno de sus guantes. Comienza a hacer su magia y congela las paredes.

Trago saliva. Esta mujer es tan manipuladora como yo, y yo que la consideraba una niñita asustada de sí misma.

–¡Está bien, está bien! – exclamo, comenzando a desesperarme.

Elsa detiene su _hechicería_ y sonríe.

–Estoy esperando. – confiesa, mientras apoya los codos en la mesa y posa su rostro en sus manos. Me observa muy desafiante.

Termino mi sándwich y pienso qué puedo darle.

No pienso desperdiciar mucho tiempo en esto. Observo un sándwich frente a mí, mi segundo emparedado de queso, el que aún no como, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se lo extiendo.

–Ten. – digo simplemente. Me pongo de pie y me dirijo a la salida del pequeño comedor, pero la voz de Elsa interrumpe mis planes.

–Un segundo. – exclama ella. – Hay unos pequeños problemitas, Hans. – me dice. – No me has servido nada para beber. Además… no me gusta el queso.

Inhalo fuerte.

Atravieso la cocina de izquierda a derecha, quedando frente a un mueble. De ahí saco un vaso de vidrio.

Me vuelvo a sentar frente a Elsa, tomo el jarrón con jugo y vierto el contenido en el vaso que acabo de sacar.

Se lo entrego a ella. – Toma. – le digo.

Elsa se vuelve a poner el guante, recibe el vaso y bebe el jugo.

–Gracias. – dice ella. – pero… ¿y el emparedado? – pregunta.

–Ahí está. – le señalo el sándwich que le extendí hace unos minutos.

–Ya le dije que no me gusta el queso. – me recuerda.

–Pues es una lástima, mi lady. – digo, fingiendo preocupación. – pero si quiere comer otra cosa, tendrá que hacérselo usted misma. – le guiño un ojo.

Elsa frunce el ceño.

–Quiero otra cosa, haga el favor de hacerlo, o su barco sufrirá las consecuencias. – amenaza, intentando sacarse el guante, pero yo la detengo.

–Si no comes ese sándwich o si no te preparas algo, la que sufrirá las consecuencias eres tú. – digo. – Solo piensa… es un lindo día, ideal para que puedas refrescarte en el agua. Si no comes ese emparedado, te bajaré del barco y te quedarás sola en medio del océano. – amenazo.

Elsa abre los ojos exageradamente.

–No te atreverías. – dice algo preocupada.

–Ohh… ¿en verdad piensas eso? Tal vez tus poderes sean una desventaja, pero hay una tripulación entera que puede pelear contra ti. Así que espero que sepas nadar muy bien.

Baja la mirada sin decir nada.

Da un gran suspiro y toma el sándwich con sus dos manos. Da una pequeña mordida y se separa inmediatamente del bocado, mostrando lo asqueada que está.

–¡No lo comeré! – exclama. – Prefiero que me dejen en medio del mar, pero no comeré esto. – complementa.

–Pues bien. – digo. Ella no entiende el mensaje. Yo solo me limito a sonreír como siempre lo hago: Maliciosamente.

Me pongo de pie y en unos milisegundos me ubico detrás de ella. Tomo su mano y hago que se levante de esa silla.

Elsa se ve confundida, no entiende lo que pretendo.

–...que así sea.

Y dicho eso, en dos simples movimientos la levanto y la cargo en mis brazos, tal cual lo hice en su palacio de hielo para llevarla de regreso a Arendelle.

–¿Q… qué pretendes? – me pregunta casi en un grito. Pero la ignoro.

Comienzo a caminar. Salgo de la cocina y salgo hacia el exterior, llegando a popa.

–¡Hans! ¡Basta, suéltame! – me exige, pero yo sigo sin hacer lo que me pide.

Lo siguiente que hice fue rápido incluso para mí:

Paso sus piernas por sobre la baranda, obligándola a sentarse ahí. La tomo por la cintura y la levanto, dejando así todo su cuerpo en el aire, sostenido únicamente por mis manos.

Elsa comienza a gritar desesperada, intento no reír para no dejarla caer… aún.

–¡¿Qué haces, demente?! – grita.

–Lo que me pediste. – digo relajadamente, sin dejar de sonreír. Verla así me sube el ánimo.

–¡Estás loco! ¡Sácame de aquí! – exclama desesperada. Unos copos de hielo comienzan a caer, pero con sus manos enguantadas no me preocupo de que congele el lugar.

–Lo haré si comes el sándwich. – le ofrezco.

–No lo comeré. – me repite. Se saca los guantes y pone sus manos en uno de mis brazos.

–Espere majestad. – hablo seriamente. – Si me congela la soltaré. – advierto. Ella sin pensarlo dos veces quita las manos. Comienza a alterarse. – Si no quiere el sándwich, hágase uno nuevo. Es lo que le ofrezco, y entonces la subiré de nuevo al barco. – digo, pero ella se queda en silencio. – Decida rápido, mis brazos se cansan. – le informo.

Hace un gruñido que no supe interpretar.

–Está bien, está bien. – dice con voz quebrada. La observo bien desde mi posición y noto que una lágrima baja por su mejilla. – ¡Súbame ahora!

Suspiro resignado.

Con todas mis fuerzas la levanto, haciendo que pase por sobre la baranda. La dejo en "tierra firme".

–Ya pasó, ahora ve por t… – soy interrumpido.

Elsa se voltea rápidamente y me enfrenta.

–¡Eres un idiota! ¡Casi me matas de un infarto! ¡¿Qué pretendes?! ¡¿De verdad quieres verme muerta?! – exclama mientras que con su magia lanza un rayo azul que (por fortuna) esquivo.

–¡Cálmate! – grito tan fuerte que la dejo paralizada.

Se cruza de brazos y otra lágrima cae por su rostro.

–No vuelvas a hacer eso, imbécil. – me pide casi con voz imperceptible.

Al parecer sí le di un gran susto. Ahora me siento culpable. Aunque debo reconocer que fue un momento de felicidad mientras duró.

–Lo lamento. – confieso, encogiéndome de hombros.

Me mira, sin hablar y sin moverse. Me observa por unos segundos, luego se aleja poco a poco.

–Iré a prepararme ese emparedado. – me informa en voz muy alta, mientras la veo desaparecer.

* * *

–Fue muy duro con ella, ¿no cree? – cuestiona la chiquilla junto a mí.

Observo calmadamente las estrellas, apoyando mis codos en la baranda, pero el comentario de Elise me distrae. Acepté que me hiciera compañía, sin embargo no creí que tuviera intenciones de hacer una conversación. Y menos de ese tema.

–¿Acaso ya te contó lo que le hice? – pregunto con la primera frase que se me ocurre decir.

Elise asiente con el rostro.

–Exacto, Elsa me cuenta todo últimamente. – me informa, y yo me sorprendo, pues no ha llamado a Elsa por su título.

–No pude evitarlo. – confieso mientras suelto una pequeña risita. – No sé por qué, pero me encanta verla sufrir, adoro verla molesta. Tú no te imaginas lo genial que es ver a una persona que odias en esas condiciones, a mí me hace feliz. ¿A ti no? – pregunto haciendo una astuta sonrisa.

–Nunca he odiado a alguien. – me dice algo dudosa, pero guarda silencio por unos segundos. – Bueno… en realidad sí, pero por algo que pasó hace años. Sin embargo, ya no guardo rencor.

–¿Ni siquiera un poco? – pregunto curioso.

–Ni siquiera un poco. – dice. – Pero volviendo al tema, ¿por qué le gusta tanto ver a Elsa enfadada? Creí que usted intentaba ganarse su confianza. – me pregunta, alzando una ceja.

–Porque es divertido. – me encojo de hombros y sonrío tiernamente. – ¿Acaso cuando te contó no lo encontraste gracioso?

Me mira y sonríe igual que yo.

–En realidad me dio pena por ella, se veía muy indignada. – reflexiona por unos segundos. – Pero sí, debo reconocer que fue algo… divertido.

Suelto una carcajada.

–Por favor, no le diga nada. No quiero que piense mal de mí. – me pide.

–Confía en mí. – le digo.

Agradece con una sonrisa.

–Iré a dormir, ya es muy tarde. – habla, rompiendo el silencio que se formó por varios segundos.

–Oh, espera. – la detengo antes de que se aleje. – No quiero abusar pero ya que te diriges hacia adentro, ¿podrías traerme una copa de _champagne_? – le pido amablemente.

Asiente y se aleja.

La miro desaparecer y reflexiono. John tenía razón, ella es más amable de lo que pensaba. ¿Será que hago mal en generalizar? ¿Será que todas las mujeres no son iguales?

Lo pongo en duda al recordar a Anna y a Elsa. Tal vez Elise sea solo una excepción.

–El cielo hoy está hermoso. – escucho una voz atrás de mí que no tardo en reconocer.

–Hola Elsa. – saludo sin voltear a verla. – ¿Qué se te ofrece? – pregunto desanimado.

No escucho respuesta, así que decido voltear.

Ahí está ella. Frente a mí… y comiendo un sándwich de vegetales.

–¿Tú lo preparaste? – me apresuro a preguntar.

Afirma con el rostro.

–Felicidades, majestad. – digo para luego desviar la mirada.

Noto que le da una mordida, y al tragar me habla.

–Aunque no quiera asumirlo, sus regaños y sus terribles acciones dieron resultado. – reconocer con voz apagada, como si no quisiera decir lo que está diciendo. – Nunca en mi vida preparé ni un simple emparedado, y aprender se sintió… bien. Ya no me siento inútil.

Mira su sándwich y sonríe.

Yo simplemente me limito a asentir.

–Hey. – llama mi atención y sonríe maliciosamente. – No te guardo rencor, pero ten por seguro que me las pagarás. – confiesa. – Lo que hiciste esta mañana fue horrible. – dice sin dejar de sonreír con ese aire levemente malvado, y se da media vuelta. Se aleja.

Río. Pero estoy confundido.

Por alguna razón adoro hacerla sufrir, pero lo único que logro es hacerla sonreír.

Tal vez lo suyo solo sea una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo e ironía, pero es una sonrisa al final de cuentas.

Y, por muy extraño que sea, esa reacción me agrada. Un extraño pensamiento atraviesa mi cabeza: Quisiera pelear todos los días con ella, solo para verla sonreír.

–Alteza. – la voz de Elise interrumpe mis pensamientos. – Tenga. – me entrega una copa.

La recibo y bebo un poco rápidamente.

–Gracias. – le digo, guiñándole un ojo. – Puedes irte a dormir.

Se inclina y se aleja. Pero antes de que se vaya, le hablo.

–Una cosa antes de que te vayas.

Voltea y me observa atentamente.

"No todas las mujeres son iguales", imagino la voz de John en mi cabeza.

Valdrá la pena comprobar si eso es verdad o no.

–Simplemente dime Hans. – y me encojo de hombros. Elise me mira confundida, pero luego de unos segundos asiente y se retira.

* * *

**¡Hooolaaaa guapuras de Dios! **¿Cómo estás? S2

¡Yo muero de sueño, pero dormí todo el día! Raro, ¿no? Luego de dormir estudié un poco para un examen que tengo mañana (espero que me vaya bien) y por último decidí actualizar.

Como ya algunos sabrán... incluyo en el fic cosas que veo. Mi primo tomó de la cintura a su novia y la dejó "colgando", y lo terrorífico para ella es que estaban en un segundo piso xD me basé en ello. No sé... imaginarme a Elsa en esa situación me pareció divertido. Pero no es que me guste siempre verla sufrir, solo me gusta verla enfadada jijijiji.

Para los que leen este fic y no leyeron Puericia, se preguntarán "¿Quién mrd es Emilie?" Bueno... en resumen es una mujer que le rompió el coração a nuestro pelirrojo, y por culpa de ella (desgraciada -3-) Hans odia a las mujeres... aunque al parecer ya no es así :3.

Otra cosa... en el próximo episodio creo que los "Incómodos y tensos momentos Helsa" no se harán presentes :c narraré otras cosas que también son importantes, pero no adelantaré mucho.

Ahora a los comentarios ciiiii!

_rose_: Adoro hacer peleas sin sentido, ya que en general siempre soy testigo se ese tipo de peleas, ya estoy acostumbrada a ver peleas así xD. ¡Me alegra que te guste la historia! Respecto a Once Upon a Time... ya tenía conocimiento de que harían algo relacionado con Frozen, pero no sabía los estrenos. ¡Gracias por la información! Estoy ansiosa, ya no puedo esperar :3.

_TALOS X_: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Prepárate, Hans, un mes de "tortura" para ti (sí, claroo xD)

_Guest_: Pues entonces me alegra haberte respondido, aunque no te contesté como hubiera querido y todo por falta de tiempo :c ¡Gracias por opinar así de mi fic!

_A Frozen Fan_: ¡Al fin se hizo una cuenta! Adoro sus one-shot's, yo sabía que algún día se animaría y subiría alguna historia. Ahora respecto al fic xD Mi querido Hans se está ablandando más rápido de lo que piensa cicici! y mi Elsa sin guardarle rencor por su bondad y su lado infantil. S2 Ahora la escena de la baranda fue... rara, pero tenía que incluirla sí o sí, fue inevitable xD. ¡Nos leemos, estoy atenta a tu fic! :)

_Grace_: No te perdono esto :c no mentira *-* ¡Qué viva la toballa! (?

_Kiks Cullen_: ¡Hola! Pues... casi Elsa termina en el agua xD. Pienso agregar una tormenta, pero creo que será más adelante. Y me alegra haber demostrado ya el miedo que Elsa le tiene a las tormentas, eso pone nervioso al almirante. ¡Saludos!

Ahora me voy a dormir, tengo examen y no puedo darme el lujo de quedarme dormida en plena clase xD. ¡Adiós guapos y guapas!

Tapi


	8. Un odio especial

**Notas Pre-Chapter:** Aparición de algunos personajes OC's, la gran mayoría provenientes del One-Shot _Puericia_. Se mencionan algunos de los hermanos de Hans. Capítulo de hoy narrado desde un POV Normal (Omnisciente). Los momentos Helsa aquí son mínimos :c ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes que puedan reconocer pertenecen a Disney, no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 8: Un odio especial

_Arendelle…_

–¡Ayuda, ayuda! – se escuchan gritos.

Algunos pueblerinos se acercan al lugar y ven que hay aproximadamente una decena de soldados de Arendelle tirados en el suelo y manchados con rojo. Claramente estaban sangrando.

No dudaron nada en ayudarlos. O los levantaban del suelo, o algunos simplemente los arrastraban. Rápidamente llegaron todos a El Valle de la Roca Viviente, lugar en donde vivían los trolls… y lugar donde los habitantes de Arendelle se escondían.

La princesa llegó y observó a escena.

–¡Oh! – exclamó. – Rápido, llévenlos con Grand Pabbie para que cure sus heridas. – pidió Anna desesperada.

Los hombres se alejaron para hacer lo que su princesa ordenó.

Una roca se acercó a ella y reveló a una troll.

–¿Te encuentras bien, linda? – preguntó Bulda al notar que Anna se encontraba cansada y sin energías, y era raro verla así.

–Lo mismo me pregunto. – la voz de Kristoff se oyó cerca, y luego Anna sintió que era abrazada por su novio. Sonrió.

–No me he sentido bien en estos días. – confiesa. – Es primera vez que convivo con la gente de Arendelle en un campamento, nunca pensé que me deprimiría tanto verlos tristes, lejos de su hogar y angustiados por el futuro del reino. – relata Anna. – Además, cada vez llegan más hombres heridos, sin mi hermana aquí nuestras posibilidades de ganar esto son escazas. – su voz se empieza a quebrar. – Creo que he fallado, no sirvo para dirigir al reino. – se deja caer de rodillas. Bulda le acaricia el hombro mientras Kristoff se arrodilla junto a ella.

–No te sientas así, amor. – dice el rubio, abrazando a su novia con todas sus fuerzas. – Has hecho un excelente trabajo. La gente está a salvo aquí y la forma en que te preocupas por tu pueblo es admirable. Si Elsa estuviera aquí estaría muy orgullosa. – confiesa él. Anna comienza a llorar y se aferra al pecho de Kristoff.

–Mi querido Kristoff tiene razón. – habla Bulda. – No debes preocuparte por nada, linda. Verás que todo saldrá muy bien. – confiesa la troll.

–Oh Bulda. – dice Anna, abrazando a la madre adoptiva de Kristoff. – Nunca terminaré de agradecerles la hospitalidad que le han brindado al pueblo. Les agradezco, a ti, a Grand Pabbie y a todos los trolls. Arendelle está en deuda con ustedes.

–Tranquila, querida. Haríamos cualquier cosa por tu reino.

Anna se siente más tranquila con las emotivas palabras que escucha. Observa la tierra de los trolls, donde ahora no solo hay trolls, sino que también hay humanos acampando en el lugar. Ha sido un perfecto escondite, ningún hombre de Weselton sabe que se esconden ahí.

–¡Anna! – exclama a lo lejos una voz bastante familiar.

La princesa voltea y ve como Olaf se acerca a toda velocidad. Nota también que hay una espada atravesando su cuerpo.

–¡Olaf, por Dios! – exclama Anna, preocupada. – Déjame sacarte eso. – dice, señalando la espada.

"Gracias al cielo que Olaf es inmune a cosas que atraviesan su cuerpo de nieve", piensa la princesa de Arendelle, algo angustiada.

–¿Nadie te siguió? – preguntó ella. Olaf negó.

–Bueno… solo ellos. – señaló a un grupo muy pequeño de soldados.

Anna se sobresaltó, al igual que Kristoff a su lado, quién frunció el ceño.

No eran soldados de Weselton, por fortuna. Tampoco eran soldados de Arendelle. La princesa se molestó al reconocer a la perfección emblema en los uniformes.

Las Islas del Sur.

–¿Qué desean aquí? – exclama Anna, molesta. No le agradaba ver nuevamente ese emblema. Pero al notar algo, su expresión de enfado cambió.

–Princesa, soy yo. – dice con una sonrisa uno de los hombres. Anna supo inmediatamente a qué se refería.

–Tú… – susurra la princesa. Era él, de eso no hay duda. – Tú eres Sir Schröder, mi guardia personal y el que se llevó a mi hermana del reino, ¿no es así?

El hombre asiente.

–Oh por Dios. Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte. ¿Qué haces con ese uniforme? – preguntó algo despreciativa, lo que ofendió a los soldados sureños que acompañaban al guardaespaldas de Anna.

–Larga historia, su alteza.

En breves palabras, el señor Schröder contó a Anna, Kristoff y Bulda lo que ocurrió con la reina. Con cada palabra Anna se enfurecía más. Al terminar el relato, ella se reveló.

–¡¿La dejaste con Hans?! – exclama. Quiso golpearlo, pero Kristoff la detuvo.

–Lo lamento, princesa, pero era eso o su muerte. No podíamos arriesgarnos, no tuvimos opción. – se excusa.

Con algunas palabras de Kristoff, Anna logró calmarse.

–Si le pasa algo malo a Elsa, juro que te las verás conmigo, y también ese imbécil de Hans.

–Otra cosa, mi princesa. Envié una carta a Las Islas del Sur, explicando algunas cosas al rey. Sino le molesta pedí socorro a ese reino. Nos ayudarán en la guerra. Lo que supe del príncipe Hans nos puede beneficiar levemente.

–¿Es broma, no? – pregunta Anna, esperando una respuesta afirmativa, cosa que no ocurre.

–No, es verdad. Sé que no iba a tener su aprobación, pero realmente necesitamos apoyo. Además piénselo bien, mientras más rápido termine esto, mucho antes verá a su hermana.

Eso convenció a Anna, quién se tranquilizó enormemente al sentir que el rubio la abrazaba. Lo único que quería era saber que su hermana estaba bien y a salvo. Pero ahora que está en manos de Hans no puede estar tan segura.

¿Cómo estará Elsa ahora?

* * *

_Weselton…_

_Toc Toc._

–¡Majestad! – llama una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

El rey Klemens escuchó eso y dejó de lado la correspondencia que estaba leyendo atentamente.

–Adelante. – exclama él con esa voz autoritaria y seria que lo representa.

Entra a su despacho un guardia del castillo.

–Mi rey. – se inclina él. – El duque ha llegado al reino y pide hablar con usted inmediatamente. – informa.

El rey rápidamente asintió y se levantó de su silla. El guardia lo guía hasta la sala de trono, donde está el duque ya esperando. Klemens toma asiento en su trono.

–Retírense. – exige, haciendo que algunos soldados abandonen el lugar. Todos hacen caso y el lugar solo queda con los dos nobles. – Espero que traigas buenas noticias. – dice, arqueando una ceja.

–Me temo que no todas son buenas. – habla el duque. – Hemos encontrado el barco en donde huyó la reina Elsa de Arendelle, pero por alguna extraña razón ella no se encontraba a bordo.

–¿Qué? – exclamo el rey, desconcertado. – ¿Están seguros de que revisaron bien? – cuestiona.

–Interceptamos el barco, revisamos por todos los rincones y la reina no se encontraba ahí. – explica el viejo duque, haciendo movimientos extraños con la manos.

–Eso es imposible. Todo confirman que la vieron abordando esa embarcación… ¿Acaso la habrán arrojado al mar? – se pregunta así mismo en voz alta, y el duque alcanza a escuchar.

–Imposible. Sus soldados jamás harían eso, y menos si intentaban protegerla. – explica.

–No me explico otra razón…

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que el duque volvió a hablar.

–Pronto lo averiguaremos. – dice. – Capturamos a toda esa tripulación arendelliana. Les sacaremos información y sabremos donde se encuentra la reina.

Esa información dejó más que satisfecho al rey Klemens de Weselton. Sonrieron maliciosamente y abandonaron el gran salón, ambos con distinto rumbo.

El rey comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del gran palacio de Weselton, observando los retratos, cuando de repente se detiene frente a uno en especial.

Klemens sonrió con su típico aire sombrío, mirando fijamente a las tres personas que se encuentran en aquella pintura.

Un rey. Una reina. Una princesa.

–Ay, querido hermano. – comienza a hablarle al retrato donde se apreciaba a la difunta familia real que estuvo a cargo del reino antes que él. – No sabes lo bien que me ha ido como rey, mejor de lo que pensé, y claramente mejor de lo que tú hubieras hecho. Y esa niñita – señala a la princesa. – no sé cómo esa inexperta pudo ser heredera y yo no. – toca el retrato y su sonrisa macabra se intensifica. – Por eso tuve que hacerlo, por eso tuve que deshacerme de todos ustedes. Y no me arrepiento, todo salió de maravilla y nada lo puede arruinar. Muy pronto tendremos a Arendelle en nuestras manos, ¿lo pueden creer, familia? – y comienza a reír mientras se aleja.

Recordó el pasado, hace ya muchos años. Klemens fue el que planeó aquel "accidente" para la familia real, con la única intención de deshacerse de los reyes y de la futura reina.

Se deshizo de su hermano mayor, el hijo consentido y amado por todos; se deshizo de su molestosa cuñada, una simple plebeya que se enamoró del heredero y llegó al trono antes que él mismo; y sobre todo… la princesa. ¡Lo mejor de todo! La fastidiosa, mimada y parlanchina princesa ya no existe. ¿Cómo una niñita así puede tener más posibilidades que él para llegar al trono? ¡Es injusto!

Lo importante es que ya ninguno de ellos tres está con vida. Klemens ahora es el rey, y así será hasta que muera.

* * *

El duque abrió la puerta del calabozo y dio paso a un hombre cansado, sucio y con el rostro levemente morado. Al parecer no fueron muy amables con él.

Se aclara la garganta.

–Estoy esperando. – dice simplemente.

El hombre lo mira confundido.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres, anciano? – exclama él, molesto, pero con voz agotada de todos modos.

–Capitán, solo quiero que me diga en dónde está la reina Elsa de Arendelle. – habla el duque, muy tranquilamente.

–No se lo diré ni ahora ni en un millón de años. – gruñe el capitán de la embarcación de Arendelle.

–Le conviene decírmelo, señor.

–¿Para qué? – grita el hombre. – No necesita saberlo, lo único que sé es que mi reina está a salvo. No interferirá en su estúpida guerra, así que puede estar tranquilo, mi lord. – dice con tono irónico.

–No le creo. – confiesa el duque, acercándose amenazadoramente. – Si la reina anda suelta por ahí, corremos el riesgo de que regrese a Arendelle, y todos sabes que sus poderes serán una gran desventaja para nosotros. ¿En serio quiere usted que perdamos la gran ventaja que tenemos?

–No estaría mal. – cuestiona el capitán. – Su reino jamás nos vencerá. – predice él mu convencido.

El duque comienza a reír descaradamente, pero luego se queda varios minutos en silencio. Observa a aquel hombre por varios segundos y luego comienza a reír nuevamente.

–No puedo creer que no me di cuenta antes. Usted es el conocido capitán de Arendelle, el señor Furtwängler. – el duque hace una leve reverencia, demostrando que se burla. – Es un honor tener ante mí a tan reconocido soldado de la marina.

El capitán Furtwängler simplemente arquea una ceja y bufa.

–No se sorprenda, mi señor, lo conozco. Es usted muy conocido entre los marineros de Arendelle, y aquí llegan muchos rumores. ¿Acaso usted no tenía una linda familia? – piensa por unos minutos. – Sí, creo que han llegado rumores de eso. Usted tiene un hijo con la señora Thyssen, ¿no es verdad?

–¿Qué? – exclama él, por primera vez aterrado.

–Lo sabía. – ríe. – ¿Usted cree que no investigo a mis víctimas antes de amenazarlo? – el duque retoma esa sonrisa maliciosa. – Por favor, dígame en dónde se encuentra la reina. No quiero llegar al punto de tener que lastimar a su familia.

El hombre guarda silencio. Su respiración se le ve más agitada y comienza a verse sudor en su frente.

El duque pierde la paciencia.

–Hable ahora o nunca. – exige el anciano noble.

Luego de varios minutos de silencio, el duque decide abandonar la celda, con las intenciones de deshacerse de algunos pueblerinos de Arendelle.

Un grito lo detiene.

–¡Está con el príncipe Hans de Las Islas del Sur! – exclama, casi sin aliento. – Antes de que tomaran nuestro barco, nosotros la dejamos en otra embarcación, al cargo del príncipe isleño. No sé en dónde se encuentran ahora. ¡Por favor, no lastime a mi familia! – ruega, casi desesperado. Sabe que ha hecho mal al delatar un posible paradero de su reina, pero su familia está por sobre todas las cosas.

El duque voltea a verlo y sonríe. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Es hora de buscar a un sureño.

* * *

_The Southern Isles__…_

–Mi lady. – dice un soldado, entrando al castillo. – Ha llegado una carta para el rey. ¿Podría hacérsela llegar? – pregunta.

Ella asiente y se retira.

A la princesa le pareció muy curioso que la carta viniera de Arendelle, el reino que actualmente se encontraba en guerra. Además, aquel reino rompió alianza con las islas debido a las acciones de su cuñado hace pocos meses.

Una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de la muchacha.

–Viktoria, ¿qué te ocurre? – pregunta Grant, hermano mayor de Hans y noveno en la línea de sucesión.

–¡Amor! – exclama la princesa heredera de Tyholmen, esposa de Grant. – Ha llegado una carta para tu padre, el rey. – cuenta ella.

–Pues hay que entregársela. Ven, yo te acompañaré. – dijo el príncipe de las islas, envolviendo la cintura de su mujer con su brazo derecho.

Luego de recorrer distintos pasillos del castillo, llegaron a su destino: el estudio del rey de Las Islas del Sur.

–Mi rey. – se inclina Viktoria al encontrarse frente a su suegro. – Le ha llegado esta carta. – la princesa le entrega la carta.

–Es de Arendelle. – complementa Grant, su hijo.

–¿Arendelle? – exclama el rey, confundido. – Pero qué extraño, creí que ese reino no quería tener contacto alguno con nuestra nación.

Sin más preámbulos, el rey abre la carta.

_Para el rey Malkolm Westerguard de Las Islas del Sur._

_Majestad: Tengo entendido que hace algunas semanas tenía interés de conocer el paradero actual del menor de sus hijos, el príncipe Hans. Por ende quiero informarle que sus teorías eran correctas, el príncipe se encuentra actualmente navegando en mares nórdicos. Lamentablemente su hijo no volverá a casa hasta que termine la guerra en mi reino, por razones más complejas de lo que cree. Pienso hacer un viaje a su país para entregarle toda la información que sé sobre su hijo. También quisiera pedirle una serie de favores, entre ellos pedirle que apoye a Arendelle en esta guerra, ya que mientras antes termine, mucho antes volverá a ver a su alteza, el príncipe Hans._

_Todo lo que he dicho anteriormente ha sido conversado, confirmado y aprobado por la princesa Anna de Arendelle. Espero una pronta respuesta, al igual que una audiencia con usted, majestad._

_Sir Schröder, soldado de Arendelle y guardia personal de la princesa Anna de Arendelle._

El rey isleño quedó más que confundido. Arendelle rompió alianza con las islas, ¿y aún así piden ayuda?

No fue la reina quién pidió auxilio, ni la princesa. Ni siquiera un noble, consejero o ministro. Fue un soldado. Pero este era un soldado especial, alguien que sabía el paradero de su hijo, algo que ha intentado averiguar desde hace muchos días desde que "desapareció".

Notó que la carta estaba con el sello oficial de Arendelle, por lo que era cierto: había sido todo aprobado por un miembro de la realeza.

–¿Todo en orden, padre? – pregunta Grant, algo preocupado por la expresión del rey.

–Todo en orden, hijo mío. – responde. – Un hombre de Arendelle dice saber en dónde se encuentra tu hermano.

–¿Hans? – exclama el príncipe. – ¿Y en dónde está? – pregunta algo preocupado. Grant es uno de los pocos príncipes sureños que se llevan bien con Hans. Viktoria también se lleva muy bien con el pelirrojo.

–¿Está bien? – pregunta ella.

–No lo sé. Eso lo sabremos más adelante. – dijo el rey Malkolm, con una sonrisa. Esta es su oportunidad para volver a aliarse con aquella nación. – Viktoria, por favor tráeme una pluma y un trozo de papel. – pide. – Tengo una carta que escribir, y va destinado a alguien de Arendelle.

La princesa no dudó ni dos segundos en hacer lo que su suegro le pidió. Al momento en que el rey comenzó a escribir, se volvió a su hijo.

–Grant, busca a tu hermano William, él es general del ejército. – habla nuevamente el rey. – Dile que prepare un grupo de soldados.

El príncipe miró confundido, pero sonrió al entender levemente las intenciones de su padre.

–¿Esto significa que…? – fue interrumpido.

–Sí, ayudaremos a Arendelle en la medida que nos sea posible.

* * *

–¡No puedo creer que me regañes por esto! ¡No te fastidiará para nada! ¡Además, ¿cómo iba a saber que cobraría vida?! – exclama Elsa, indignada por la actitud del pelirrojo.

Hans la mira con notorio enfado. Esto era el colmo para él. No le gustaba convivir con mujeres (sin mencionar que no quería lidiar con tanta persona en este viaje) y la reina de Arendelle le sale con esto.

Elise y John miran el mar, pero aunque lo intenten, no pueden ignorar la pelea que se desata a unos metros de ellos.

–¿Qué opinas de eso? – pregunta John, con una sonrisa astuta.

–Opino que alguien no saldrá con vida de este barco. – dice la chica preocupada, pero rio involuntariamente.

–¿En serio era necesario que crearas otra monstruosidad como esa? ¿No te bastó con crear a ese feo hombrecito de nieve? – grita Hans, peleando con la rubia.

Elsa en esos días se sentía más que sola, más aún cuando Elise se dedicó a leer más, sin mencionar que decidió pasar más tiempo con su hermano. Así la reina de las nieves, aburrida, comenzó a jugar sola. Patinó, hizo ángeles de nieve, creó nevadas dentro de su camarote y algo que no podía faltar, hizo un muñeco de nieve. Con unos simples movimientos de manos creó al muñeco y lo adornó, dándole un aspecto femenino.

En ningún momento pensó que su creación tomaría vida, al igual que como pasó con Olaf.

Hans inmediatamente mostró su disgusto, no le agradaba la idea de tener una "nueva" tripulante en la embarcación, menos si era una _muñequita_ creada por _Elsita_.

La muñeca de nieve se asustó mucho por la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo entre Hans y Elsa, así que se alejó de ellos para acercarse a los hermanos.

Elise y John se asustaron, no era normal que un montículo de nieve tuviera vida, pero al notar la tristeza de la muñeca, se pusieron de rodillas frente a ella, para estar a su altura.

–Hola. – saludaron los hermanos.

La muñeca sonrió.

–¡Hola! – exclamó. - ¡Mi nombre es Siri! – se presentó.

–Un placer, Siri. – dijo John. – Yo soy John. – señaló a la chica a su lado. – Y ella es mi hermana Elise.

–¡Es un placer conocerlos, John y Elise! – exclama Siri alegremente. Los hermanos solo rieron.

Volvieron a escuchar los gritos de la pelea.

–La arrojaré al mar y no volverá a abordar, no aceptaré que hayan tripulantes extra. – dice el pelirrojo, aún molesto.

–Hazlo y prometo que te las verás conmigo. – exclama Elsa, haciendo su magia con la mano izquierda.

–¡Es tu culpa, tú creaste algo innecesariamente! – cuestiona Hans.

–Lo sé lo sé. – grita la reina de las nieves. – Pero no puedes pedirme que me deshaga de ella. No sería capaz.

–Es solo un muñeco de nieve, Elsa. – Hans se cruza de brazos.

–Tiene vida. – replica. – ¿Acaso tú no aprecias la vida de nadie?

Hans frunció el ceño. No le gustaba para nada la actitud de la reina frente a él. "Como te odio", pensó.

–Está bien. – exclama, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. – Se puede quedar, pero no quiero que me estorbe o que me moleste. Ni siquiera quiero que me hable. – y dicho esto se larga a la parte interior del barco.

Pero antes de que se aleje completamente, Elsa le habla.

–Gracias. – exclama Elsa. Hans voltea y la ve sonreír. Él inclina su cabeza, haciendo así un "de nada" con el rostro. "Es tan adorable cuando sonríe", se reconoce internamente.

Al ya estar Hans alejado, Elsa le hace una señal a su reciente creación.

–Ven, pequeña. – exclama Elsa, dirigiéndose amablemente a Siri. – Vamos a conocernos mejor, estoy ansiosa por convivir contigo.

Siri sonríe y comienza a acercarse a su creadora. Ambas se encaminan al camarote de la rubia.

–Bueno… – habla John. – iré a hablar con Hans, para calmarlo un poco. – y ríe antes de alejarse.

Elise queda sola ahí. El lugar ahora está lleno de silencio, de paz. Retomó lo que estaba haciendo antes de que su majestad y su alteza comenzaran a discutir: Ver el océano.

Pensamientos traviesos recorrieron su mente. Las peleas de Hans y Elsa eran cada vez más terribles, pero por la actitud de ambos, siente que pronto se acabarán. Elise conocía a muchas personas que tenían esa clase de peleas y, por extraño que parezca, siempre terminaban de buena manera. Una muy buena manera.

Elise se sorprendió al pensar en eso. ¿Será posible que esos dos algún día dejen sus peleas atrás para dar paso a una amistad? ¿O a algo más serio y formal? La chica sonrió, ¡claro que era posible! Por mucho que ambos lo negaran, tienen mucho en común: su modo de manipular, su infantil e inmadura actitud para algunas cosas, su forma irónica de hablar… ¡su amor hacia los sándwiches! Estaba segura de que esas peleas sin sentido pronto terminarían, no podía estar equivocada, lo de ellos era simplemente un "odio especial".

Solo necesitan tiempo para notarlo.

–Hey. – Elise siente que alguien jala de su falda. La chica nota que se trata de Siri. – Te traje esto. – y la pequeña muñeca de nieve le entrega una flor color rosa. – Quise dártela porque me agradas.

Elise sonrió. Se arrodilló frente a Siri y la abrazó.

–Tú también me agradas, pequeña Siri. – y le guiña el ojo.

La muñeca salta de alegría.

–Bueno, debo volver con mi creadora, ¡adiós Lizzy! – y se aleja lentamente, pero luego se detiene. – ¿Puedo llamarte Lizzy? – pregunta con una mirada dulce.

Suelta una risita, nunca nadie le había dado un apodo. Debía reconocer que Lizzy sonada bien.

–Llámame como gustes. – dice. Y Siri asiente, contenta. Volvió a despedirse para luego regresar al camarote de Elsa.

* * *

**¡Muy buenas noches, guapuras de Dios!** (Aquí al menos es de noche :v)

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien... ¡Yo estoy fatal! Esta definitivamente no es mi semana. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que tenía un examen? Pues bien, no me fue bien, de hecho creo que me fue terrible xD pero bueno... las cosas pasan por algo. Mañana tengo otro examen y espero que me vaya mejor, ahora sí que estudié mucho. Además me pasó algo re feo: estoy comenzando a ver borroso (solo con un ojo) y estoy algo asustada. Me dijeron que debía hacer menos fuerza con la vista, por eso estuve alejada de esto de los fanfics, apenas leo y hoy apenas pude actualizar. Ruego para que no sea nada grave, no me imagino usando lentes 8(

Ay Dios, siento que quedó muuy largo, de hecho casi sobrepasa la cantidad de palabras que tenía Puericia, y decidí resumirlo pero aún así siento que quedó largo :v

Ok, salieron muchas cosas relacionadas con mi One-Shot, muuuuchas xD muchos OC's que no tenían nombre ahí pero que ahora (porque soy buena gente [?]) sí tienen, por ejemplo Viktoria. Ni se preocupen del exceso de nombres que di en este capi, muy pocos son importantes e_e

Nuevamente muero de sueño y estoy muuy agotada para responder comentarios, pero aún así mando saludos. Gracias a las siguientes personas: A_ Frozen Fan, Maggie Westergard, Kiks Cullen _y_ TALOS X_

PD: Grace no comentó en el capi anterior, así que si lees esto, amiga mía, significa que me darás algo que yo quiera, recuerda que lo apostamos jijiji (?

¡Adiós y hasta la próxima! S2 Los quiero :3

Tapi


	9. Bright eyes

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes que puedan reconocer pertenecen a Disney, no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 9: Bright eyes

–¿Tú nombre cuál es? – le pregunto a la muñeca que está frente a ella, sentada en mi cama y dejando copos de nieve a su alrededor debido a la nevada personal que tiene.

–Siri. – responde mientras muestra una enorme sonrisa. – Mi nombre es Siri. – repite.

Ahora lo recuerdo. Un día, cuando Anna era bebé, mis padres me pidieron cuidarla por unos momentos. Comenzó a llorar y para animarla decidí mostrarle mis poderes. Como era muy pequeña solo se dedicó a observar feliz lo que hacía frente a sus ojos. Hice un muñeco (o una muñeca, mejor dicho) para divertirme, y a Anna le gustó mucho. Luego de pensar en muchísimos nombres, me decidí por Siri. Pero esa muñeca nunca cobró vida.

Es una historia muy parecida a la de Olaf. La primera vez que lo creamos, cuando Anna y yo éramos niñas, no estaba vivo. Pero ahora…

–Siri. – susurro al recordar la razón de por qué se llama así. – Un placer conocerte. – digo con voz tierna. – Mi nombre es Elsa. – me presento.

–¡Claro que te conozco! ¡Tú me armaste! ¿Lo recuerdas?– exclamó ella.

–Sí, y ahora tú y yo pasaremos muchos tiempo juntar durante este viaje. – le guiño un ojo.

Ella con sus labios forma una "o" perfecta.

–¿Viaje? ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? – pregunta entusiasmada.

–Dentro de unas semanas tú y yo estaremos en Arendelle, mi hogar. – le cuento. Siri se emociona.

–¿Y cómo es allá? – da pequeños saltitos en la cama, aún sentada. Suelto una risita.

–No quiero adelantar nada, solo quiero decirte que te encantará allá. Te presentaré a mi familia, a mis amigos y a un amiguito en especial que de seguro estará feliz de conocerte. – le digo, pensando en Olaf.

Siri no puede verse más feliz. Se pone de pie y comienza a correr por todo el camarote. Yo solo me limito a verla, notando como los copos de nieve inundan lentamente la habitación.

–¡Qué emoción! – exclama. – Tendré nuevos amigos y… oh, espera. – deja de correr para verme bien. – ¿Y quiénes son los jóvenes que están en esta embarcación? ¿También son amigos tuyos? – me pregunta.

–Bueno… – dudo unos segundos, y Siri me mira atentamente. – Elise es mi amiga, supongo. – le digo. – Los dos hombres… no lo son.

–¿Por qué no? – cuestiona curiosa.

–Pues porque casi nunca hablo con John. ¿Sabes quién es John, verdad? – le pregunto, y ella asiente. – Y Hans… él no es de mi confianza.

–¿Hans es ese pelirrojo apuesto con el que peleabas hace un rato? – arquea una ceja y veo un brillo inusual en sus grandes ojitos.

Suelto una risa.

–No es apuesto. Pero sí, él es Hans. – le contesto, encogiéndome de hombros.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Acaso no lo has visto bien? Sus ojos son muy lindos.

–Nunca los he visto bien. – interrumpo. – Solo sé que son verdes. Cada vez que me topo con él, terminamos peleando y no me preocupo por cosas tan insignificantes como "sus ojos". – le digo, algo fastidiada.

–Deberías, realmente son muy lindos y brillantes. – me guiña un ojos y se dispone a salir del camarote. – Iré a conocer el lugar. ¿Me acompañas? – me pregunta Siri.

–No gracias, pequeña. – digo casi inmediatamente. – Estoy muy agotada, pero estoy segura de que Elise estará encantada de darte un recorrido por el barco. – y dicho esto me dejo caer en la cama. Siri asiente y se retira.

* * *

–N… no es tan malo, Hans. – dice John, tratando de calmarme.

–¿Que no? – replico. – Siempre arruina todo y no lo puedes negar. No soporto más, tiene que bajarse del barco. Que nade sola hasta Arendelle si es necesario. – planeo mientras bebo más vino.

–¿Por qué siempre haces eso? – me pregunta.

No entiendo su pregunta.

–¿Hacer qué?

–Esto. – indica. – Juzgar a las personas sin antes conocerlas. ¿Sabes algo? No porque hayas conocido a alguien "cruel", significa que todas las personas sean iguales.

Trago saliva y gruño.

–¿Acaso estás en mi contra? ¡Eres mi mejor amigo, no puedes hacerme esto! – exclamo. Esto es el colmo. Vuelvo a darle otro sorbo a mi copa.

–Soy tu mejor amigo, y he soportado muchas idioteces tuyas, pero ya es hora de que cambies esa manera de ser, o terminarás quedándote solo. – me regaña.

Frunzo el ceño. Antes de poder negar lo que me dice, siento que alguien se acerca.

–Y esta es la cocina. – escucho la voz de Elise, cuando la veo bien observo que está tomando la "mano" (rama) de la reciente creación de Elsa. Al parecer le está dando un pequeño recorrido. – Oh, lo lamento, ¿interrumpo algo? – pregunta ella al notar la presencia de John y la mía.

–No interrumpes nada, Elise. – dice John, bebiendo un poco de vino. – Hola de nuevo, Siri. – saluda él.

–¡Hola, John! – exclama la muñeca.

Siri... Es un lindo y adorable nombre.

–Hola. – me saluda tímidamente.

–Hola. – respondo indiferente, aparando mi vista de ella. Siento un rodillazo de John en mi pierna, que está sentado frente a mí en la redonda mesa. – ¡Hey! – chillo.

–Ya eres un hombre adulto, no hay necesidad de enseñarte modales. – me regaña.

Bufo.

–Un placer, Siri. – le digo fingidamente.

Ella ríe.

–El placer es mío, Hans. – me contesta.

–Príncipe Hans. – le corrijo, cortante.

Veo que se sorprende, se acerca a mí y me mira con admiración, lo que hace que me incomode.

–Wow, ¿entonces eres un príncipe? – habla. – ¡Increíble!

Hace una leve inclinación con su cabeza de nieve y ríe.

–Vaya Lizzy, no me habías dicho que él era un príncipe. – dice Siri, volteando a ver a Elise.

–¿Lizzy? – preguntamos John y yo al unísono. Elise se encoge de hombros.

–Un nuevo apodo. – explica simplemente.

–Me agrada. – opina John.

Yo me limito a guardar silencio.

A mi alrededor se arma una conversación de la que no soy partícipe, y tampoco me interesa serlo, solo me preocupo de observarlos con fastidio y beber un poco más de vino.

De repente en mi distracción siento que todos hablan a la vez.

–¡Elsa! – exclaman los tres en armonía.

Observo que Elsa entra a la cocina y sonríe cansadamente, al parecer acaba de despertar de un sueño profundo.

Ella saluda con un ademán.

–No quisiera interrumpir su charla, solo vine por un vaso de agua. – explica.

–Yo se lo serviré, majestad. – dice John, poniéndose de pie.

–Oh, no es necesario, John. – habla Elsa.

–No será ninguna molestia, majestad. – insiste mi amigo.

Ríe nerviosamente. – Solo dime Elsa, por favor. – pide. John asiente.

Mientras mi amigo va en busca de un vaso, noto de Siri se aferra a la pierna izquierda de Elsa.

–¡Te quiero! – exclama la parlanchina muñeca de nieve. Elsa ríe con dulzura y Elise observa la escena maravillada.

–Tenga majestad. – dice John, mientras le entrega el vaso con agua, el cual Elsa recibe gustosa.

–Muchas gracias. – responde ella y da un sorbo. – Bueno, me retiro.

–Espera Elsa. Sería genial que nos hicieras compañía por unos momentos. – interrumpe Siri, poniendo la más dulce de sus sonrisas.

–Bueno… – reflexiona por unos segundos sin hablar.

Después de un rato, decido romper el silencio.

–No la presiones, Siri. – le digo con mi típico tono irónico. – De seguro la reina está muy ocupada y no tiene intenciones de quedarse aquí.

Elsa me observa y frunce levemente el ceño.

–¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan irritante? – pregunta ella.

–La razón es sencilla: no me agradas. – respondo sonriente, dándole otro sorbo a mi copa.

–Que coincidencia, el sentimiento es mutuo. – replica Elsa, imitando mi sonrisa.

–Ya empezaron… – escucho la voz de Elise, noto de roda los ojos. – Yo me largo de aquí. – dice y se aleja.

–Oh, espérame. – exclama Siri, siguiéndola.

–Los sigo, no soporto verlos pelear. – habla John. Los tres abandonan el lugar, y para mi desagrado me dejaron solo con Elsa.

Ella pide por todos los medios que se queden, pero ellos la ignoran y se alejan.

Ambos damos un suspiro. Elsa bebe de su agua y yo de mi vino.

–¿Te quedarás mucho aquí? – pregunto sin mirarla.

–No, solo terminaré de beber el agua. – me contesta con fastidio.

Río. Como adoro verla así de enojada, me causa gracia y, a la vez, alegría. Pero prefiero mil veces verla sonriendo.

–No seas aburrida, mujer. – le digo para su sorpresa. – El agua no sabe tan bien. Ven. – le señalo un asiento frente al mío, en donde estuvo sentado John hace unos minutos. – Bebe esto, está frío y te encantará. – le señalo la botella.

Elsa me observa quieta por unos segundos, como una estatua. Luego se decide y toma asiento frente a mí. Bebe de golpe el contenido de su vaso y se sirve vino de la botella.

–¿Es vino de las islas? – me pregunta.

–Exacto. – le digo. – Es uno de los mejores vinos de mi país. Es mi favorito. – le confieso.

Elsa me mira fijamente, algo desconfiada.

–Solo espero que no esté envenenado. – dice, acercando tímidamente el vaso a sus labios.

–Oh, vamos, no empieces con eso de nuevo. – le pido. – No me agradas, pero no tengo intenciones de matarte. ¿Pretendes que pase mi vida entera en prisión? ¿O pretendes que me maten? Pues no, aprecio mi vida, muchas gracias. – digo, algo molesto por las sospechas de la rubia platinada.

–Aprecias tu vida, y no lo pongo en duda. Ahora, que aprecies la vida ajena es otra cosa… – insinúa.

–Cállate y bebe de una maldita vez. – exclamo enfadado, golpeando la mesa. Elsa me mira con sorpresa, mi grito no lo venía venir. Noto que copos de nieve caen a su alrededor.

Ahora frunce el ceño y bebe de su vaso en silencio. No deja de observarme con esos ojos llenos de ira. Pero en cuanto bebe su primer sorbo, su expresión cambia casi de inmediato.

–Está delicioso. – opina.

–Te lo dije. – me encojo de hombros.

Me sigue observando con desconfianza, pero la ignoro. Me dedico a servir más vino a mi copa.

–Hey, si sigues bebiendo así te emborracharás. Cálmate un poco. – me pide con una risa.

–Oye, solo llevo dos copas. Además yo me controlo más de lo que crees. – confieso.

–Eso dicen todos, a mí no me engañas. – me dice, algo dudosa, pero aún así hace esa sonrisa que tanto esperaba ver. Al verla así, sonrío involuntariamente. – ¿Te ocurre algo? – me pregunta.

Rápidamente reacciono.

–No, nada. – digo, borrando mi sonrisa. – Es solo que me divierten tus comentarios absurdos. – confieso.

–¡Hey! – exclama ella. – Ten más cuidado con tus palabras. No quiero congelarte. – me advierte.

Asiento con el rostro, dándole a entender que tomaré en cuenta sus palabras.

Nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio. No tenemos mucho de qué hablar, no nos gusta hablar entre nosotros, o eso creo. Elsa sigue bebiendo de su vaso y yo dejo de beber, ha sido mucho para una sola noche.

Noto algo extraño. Lentamente levanto la mirada y me encuentro con los ojos azules de Elsa, que me miran curiosos. Ella se percata de que la "descubrí" mirándome y aparta la mirada.

–¿Qué hacías? – le pregunto, confundido.

–Nada. – responde cortante.

–No mientas, ¿estabas mirando mis ojos? – pregunto, presumiendo.

–¿¡Cómo se te ocurre?! – exclama.

–Pues fíjate que sí se me ocurre. No te sientas avergonzada, sé que soy apuesto. – digo arrogante. Ella, levemente sonrojada, se pone se pie y gruñe.

–Sigues soñando, principito. – me dice, alejándose. – Solo quería comprobar algo que me dijo Siri. No lo hice porque quisiera. – confiesa.

–Oh, sí, Siri. – opino reflexivo. – Al parecer le fascino a esa muñequita, y no me extraña. – le digo presumiendo.

–Creído. – escupe de sus labios, casi en un gruñido. – Tal vez seas de su agrado, pero no significa que seas de MÍ agrado. – dice algo enfadada. Se voltea y se aleja.

Suelto una carcajada. Fue una escena bastante divertida. Verla ahí, observando atentamente mis ojos. Algo que nunca olvidaré, de seguro. Su expresión de vergüenza fue verdaderamente inolvidable. Adorable y patética a la vez.

–Hey, majestad. – le exclamo antes de que se vaya. Ella voltea bruscamente. – Tiene usted unos lindos ojos. – confieso. Recuerdo que mientras me miraba, pude ver sus ojos azules por unos míseros segundos. Son hermosos, si soy sincero.

Ella me mira con sorpresa. Su expresión me hace reír abiertamente.

–Es broma, es broma. – le digo mientras no paro de reír. – No se lo crea, mi lady. – repito, burlándome.

Elsa me mira indignada y molesta, pero luego de un par de segundos me sonríe con ese aire de sarcasmo, y se cruza de brazos.

–Pues déjeme decirle, alteza, que usted posee unos ojos verdes bastante lindos y… brillantes. Son realmente admirables. – confiesa.

Dejo de reír y la miro sorprendido. Es broma, debe ser broma.

Iba a replicar con una negación, pero me doy cuenta de que Siri está parada detrás de Elsa. La reina de Arendelle nota hacia dónde está dirigida mi mirada y voltea, para encontrarse con una sorprendida muñeca de nieve.

–Ustedes dos se quieren… – dice Siri casi en un susurro.

–¿Qué? – exclamamos Elsa y yo al mismo tiempo. Siri comienza a reír de emoción.

–¡Ustedes se quieren! ¡Se quieren, se quieren! – comienza a canturrear.

Elsa me mira y noto un rubor en sus mejillas, luego hace una mueca de desagrado. Toma la mano de Siri y ambas se van, dejándome solo.

Arqueo una ceja. Eso fue extraño, pero divertido. Todo este alboroto por una opinión que di sobre los hermosos ojos de Elsa. No mentí respecto a eso, pero dije que había mentido. ¿Confirmarle que sus ojos son lindos? ¡Ni en sueños!

Pero luego la opinión que me dio fue inesperada. "Usted posee unos ojos verdes bastante lindos y… brillantes. Son realmente admirables" Quise reír, pero no pude. Esa Elsa… fue una buena manera de replicar lo que le había dicho. Pero notoriamente fue una broma.

O eso creo.

* * *

**¡Holiwis guapuras!**

¿Cómo están? S2

Por fin pude actualizar, después de días con exámenes, días con sueño y días con dolores de cabeza. Aún tengo problemitas con mi ojo, pero mañana iré a ver de qué se trata. Espero que todo salga bien y el doc no me diga que debo usar lentes 8D

Además me siento algo más aliviada, ¿recuerdan que dije en el capítulo que me fue mal en un examen? En mi país las "calificaciones aceptables" son del 60% en adelante, y tuve justamente el 60% xD al menos ya no estoy presionada con subir mi promedio de notas, menos mal.

Realmente no sé que decir sobre este capítulo, ya hasta olvidé de qué trataba (lo escribí el viernes en la mañana) y no estoy de ganas para leerlo xD. Ustedes solo díganme qué les pareció, plsss :3.

Otra cosita: Hice algunas mezclas en días pasados, y entre ellas incluí una canción de Frozen. No es la gran cosa, pero igual quisiera opiniones. Fusioné "Libre Soy" y ¡Suéltalo!" que son las canciones que todos deben conocer. Pienso fusionar más canciones de Frozen, pero si soy un asco en esto preferiría no seguir haciéndolo xD. Pueden encontrar la canción en mi perfil. Obviamente si el link está roto o algo así avísenme, así lo cambio. Eso :).

_A Frozen Fan_: Me he cuidado. Evito leer mucho y eso es deprimente ya que han actualizado muchas historias que amo xD. Hoy pude leer algunas, pero muy pocas. Apenas ocupo mi celular, solo escucho música con él pero evito forzar mucho la visión. Yo adoro que Hans y Elsa exploten por nada, por eso los estoy desarrollando con una actitud infantil, sin mencionar que yo soy infantil, y todo me lo imagino de una manera inmadura, por así decirlo. Y ahora se ha sumado Siri, me alegra saber que te agrada la muñequita, la hice con mucho cariño S2 Elise piensa que es un "odio especial", pero ahora piensa que "se quieren". Pobres Elsa y Hans xD.

_TALOS X_: Me alegra que te guste la idea, creí que mi querida Siri no convencería, pero ahora veo que me equivoqué :) Por ahora la trama estará reducida, no interesa la guerra que se está desatando, ahora solo importan los "Incómodos y tensos momentos Helsa", luego sabremos más de Arendelle, Weselton y Las Islas del Sur. ¡Saludos!

_Grace_: Ya te di tu penitencia por fb, me alegra que hayas comentado ahora, es que... tus comentarios me suben el ánimo, guapura xD. Sí, apareció tu amado Kristoff, pero no será importante por ahora. No me mates :c

_Maggie Westergard_: Lo que pretendo es que Elise y Siri le abra los ojos a nuestra parejita, por eso he creado a Siri, y sí, también me imagino que es hija "Helsa" xD. ¡Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo! Bueno, también he leído muchos fics de aquí. Yo tengo una opinión distinta al resto de los fickers: Hans dice que 3 de sus hermanos lo ignoraban, y 3 en comparación a 12 es muy poco. Aunque sea uno de esos 9 hermanos restantes debe quererlo, ¿no crees?

Bueno, eso sería. Espero actualizar pronto. En los próximos capítulos hablaremos mucho del querido personaje OC Elise. Aunque no lo crean, ella es muy importante en la historia. Muuuuuy importante xD. Bueno eso :3.

Adiós y cuídense. ¡Hasta la próxima!

Tapi


	10. Tregua

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes que puedan reconocer pertenecen a Disney, no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 10: Tregua

–¡Vamos, haz la magia otra vez! ¡Por favor!

La voz de Siri me saca de mis pensamientos. La observo y veo que sigue corriendo por todo mi camarote, mientras que Elise (que está sentada sobre un montículo de nieve) la mira correr.

Suspiro.

Muevo mis manos y comienzo a formar una bola de nieve, luego la lanzo al techo y esta se dispersa por el lugar en forma de cientos copos diminutos.

–¡Wiiiii! – exclama Siri. – ¡Adoro ver nevar! – confiesa.

La pequeña muñeca se deja caer al suelo (que está cubierto con nieve) sin dejar de reír. Elise estira sus brazos hacia arriba y comienza a atajar algunos copos que caen cerca de ella.

Vuelvo a apoyar mi cabeza en la almohada y cierro los ojos.

Me encantaría jugar con ellas, pero no tengo ni el ánimo ni las ganas de hacerlo. Pero mi paz no dura por mucho.

–¿Te encuentras bien, Elsa? – me pregunta Elise.

Vuelvo a dar un suspiro, abro los ojos y me incorporo.

–Estoy bien. – confirmo.

–Yo no estaría tan segura. – me dice casi como un regaño. – ¿Estás cansada? Si gustas, Siri y yo podemos irnos a jugar a otro sitio.

–No, Lizzy, no es eso. – le niego, llamándola por el apodo que Siri le dio. – En realidad estoy algo deprimida. – le digo.

Elise se pone de pie y vuelve a tomar asiento, pero esta vez en mi cama, frente a mí.

–Estamos en confianza, ¿no es así? – me pregunta mientras toma mis manos. – Puedes contarme los que gustes, si eso sirve para que te desahogues.

Siri nota lo que pasa y se sienta junto a mí. Ambas chicas me observan con curiosidad, pero Elise lo hace con un aire de mayor seriedad.

–Es solo que me siento fuera de lugar. – confieso algo triste. – Extraño a mi familia, a mi reino y a mi hogar. Sé que las tengo a ustedes, pero de todos modos estar aquí me es muy incómodo. No pertenezco aquí y lo que más deseo es que este "viaje" termine pronto.

–Te entiendo perfectamente, sé lo que es extrañar a seres que amas. Por desgracia – continúa ella. – aún faltan tres semanas para que volvamos a tu reino.

Tres semanas. Las palabras se recrean en mi cabeza y me dan ganas de lanzarme al mar. Es mucho tiempo para mí. ¿Soportaré estar aquí tres semanas más?

–No debes preocuparte por nada. – siento que Siri me abraza por la cintura. Sonrío. – Verás que en estas tres semanas Lizzy y yo haremos lo posible para que te sientas cómoda en el barco.

–Gracias chicas. – exclamo con voz algo quebrada y las abrazo a ambas. – No saben cuánto las quiero.

Estuvimos así por varios minutos. Realmente estas dos chiquillas saben cómo sacarme una sonrisa.

De repente Siri interrumpe el lindo momento.

–Hey Lizzy, ¿dónde está Hans? – pregunta.

El comentario me hace rodar los ojos. Mi sonrisa se desvanece.

–Creo que él y John están con el resto de la tripulación. – responde la jovencita sureña.

Siri gruñe.

–Quisiera jugar con él. – confiesa.

–No creo que sea buena idea, pequeña. – le digo algo seria. – A él no le agradan las cosas lindas y tiernas como tú. Es un ser despreciable y frío.

–Tiene una actitud difícil, pero aún así me agrada. – opina Elise, encogiéndose de hombros.

–A mí también me agrada. – dice Siri. – Puede ser algo despreciable y frío, pero sé que es alguien bueno en el interior. Solo necesita algunas… reparaciones, supongo. Tal vez si lo llenamos de amor…

–No cambiará. – le interrumpo. – Una persona cruel siempre será cruel. – opino seriamente.

–Tal vez debas darle una oportunidad. – habla Elise con voz algo tímida.

–Lizzy, tú ya sabes lo que me hizo, jamás le daría una oportunidad después de eso. – le recuerdo.

–¿Qué te hizo? – pregunta Siri inocentemente.

Doy un suspiro. Tarde o temprano mi pequeña creación lo iba saber.

–Intentó deshacerse de mi hermana, quiso asesinarme y apoderarse de mi reino. – le informo. Los recuerdos llegan a mi mente y me hacen enfadar.

–Tranquila Elsa, no te pongas así, estás congelando la habitación. – dice Elise. Suspiro y frunzo levemente el ceño, aún no soy capaz de dominar mi don a la perfección. Con un movimiento de manos el hielo de evapora.

–¿Eso es verdad? – pregunta Siri, algo triste. Elise y yo movemos la cabeza de arriba abajo con lentitud. – Oh, no lo sabía. – confiesa y hace una fuerte exhalación. – Pues si eso en verdad… – nuevamente una sonrisa se forma en su carita hecha de nieve. – necesitará el doble de reparaciones. – y suelta una risita.

–¿En serio crees que cambiará? Yo lo dudo bastante. – confieso.

–Solo necesita amor. Así descongelaremos su corazón. Y tú eres perfecta para lograrlo, Elsa. – dice ella.

¿Escuché bien?

–¿Yo? – pregunto desconcertada.

–Ustedes dos se quieren, tú podrás hacerle sentir amor. – dice emocionada.

–¡Siri! – exclamo. – ¿Cómo dices eso? – pregunto avergonzada. Siento de repente mis mejillas arder.

–Por favor, se nota mucho. Encuentras lindos sus ojos y él encuentra lindos los tuyos. – me replica.

Suelto un gruñido. Aquel momento en que le dije a Hans que tenía lindos y brillantes ojos. ¡Vaya que me arrepiento de habérselo dicho, ahora Siri no deja de molestarme con eso!

–Fue una broma, ya lo habíamos hablado, pequeña. – le recuerdo.

–No te creo. ¡Tú no le mentías! Asúmelo, _su alteza_ tiene lindos ojos. – insiste la muñeca de nieve.

Para mi desgracia, no mentí. Siri tenía razón, Hans tiene unos lindos ojos verdes. Realmente fue duro reconocerlo. Y lo peor de todo es que me él mismo descubrió cuando lo observaba. ¡Qué vergonzoso!

Y tuvo el atrevimiento de opinar de mis ojos. ¿Qué se cree? Y además lo dice en juego el muy descarado.

Sí, debió haber sido en juego.

–Es guapo. – reconozco finalmente, incómoda. – Pero eso no cambia nada. Aún lo detesto y mi opinión no cambiará tan fácilmente.

–¿Ves? – exclama Siri. – Tú lo encuentras guapo y él te encuentra linda. Son el uno para el otro. – confiesa. No comprendo, ¿me encuentra linda? Siri capta la indirecta. – Tú dijiste que no le agradaban las cosas lindas y tiernas. Entonces no le agradas porque te considera linda y tierna. – explica.

Me río avergonzada. Debo tener más cuidado con lo que digo.

–Podrías al menos llevarte bien con él. Así las peleas que tanto detestas se acabarán y no habrá necesidad de encerrarte en el camarote para evitar verlo. – habla Elise.

–¿Tú crees? – pregunto.

–Claro. Elsa, solo serán tres semanas, luego de eso no lo volverás a ver. No pierdes nada. – me intenta convencer la chica sureña.

¿Dejar de pelear con Hans? ¿Podré hacerlo? Pero si es imposible no pelear con él, ¡es insoportable!

"Solo serán tres semanas, Elsa. Luego te librarás de él", pienso. Maldigo internamente a mi subconsciente.

–Lo intentaré. – respondo. Ambas muchachas sonríen satisfechas.

–Awww se quieren mucho. – exclama Siri. – Ya me los imagino en el futuro, como si fuera un cuento de hadas. Habrá un hermoso país hecho de miel que simbolizará su amor. Elsa será reina y Hans el rey, y tendrán un maravilloso castillo en el cielo, sobre una nube. ¡Todo será perfecto!

Me sonrojo. ¡Qué ideas tan locas tiene esta muñequita!

Como si yo en algún momento me llegara a enamorar de Hans…

* * *

–¡Hey Hans! – exclama John, quien se acerca rápidamente a mí.

Lo observo y, por consecuencia, saco mi vista del libro.

–Idiota. – exclamo. – Interrumpiste mi lectura.

–Oh, le pido que me perdone, su alteza. Espero que algún día perdone las horribles cosas que le hice. – se burla.

Le muestro la lengua y cierro el libro.

–Estaba en la mejor parte. – le informo, haciéndome el ofendido.

–¿Ese libro es de Elise? – pregunta observando detenidamente lo que tengo en mis manos.

–Sí, me lo ha prestado ayer. – le cuento. – Tu hermana es muy amable. Realmente me equivoqué por generalizar… tú me entiendes.

–Te entiendo. Sabía que te agradaría. – me guiña un ojo. – Bueno, solo quería saber qué hacías, pero veo que solo interrumpo tu lectura. – dice mientras se aleja. – Iré a vigilar a los grumetes. ¡Disfruta el libro!

Perfecto. ¿En dónde quedé? Maldita sea, perdí la página.

–Hans. – escucho una voz detrás de mí, y sé exactamente de quién se trata.

–Oh. – me volteo y finjo estar sorprendido. – Elsa, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto desinteresado.

–Quería hablar contigo. – dice seriamente.

–¿Tenemos algo de que hablar? – interrogo arqueando una ceja. Guardo el libro en mi saco.

–Supongo. – se encoge de hombros. – Quería proponerte algo.

–¿Qué sería?

–Mira. – comienza a mover las manos nerviosamente. – No me siento bien aquí, y tú ya debes saber por qué. Así que quiero que eso se termine.

–Espero que no me estés pidiendo que te regrese a Arendelle, sabes perfectamente que aún falta tiempo. – le recuerdo, adivinando lo que planea hacer.

–No, no es eso. – me aclara. – Es algo mucho más simple que eso. Quiero que dejemos de pelear hasta que yo me vaya. – dice.

–Entonces… –deduzco.

–Tregua. – termina de decir. – Estoy cansada de pelear contigo, y de tener que estar todo el día en el camarote para evitarte, así que lo que propongo es sencillo: Solo estaré aquí tres semanas más, solo pido que estas semanas sean agradable, sin peleas. Hagamos una tregua. ¿Te parece? – complementa.

Sonrío.

–Me parece excelente. – confieso, aceptando su propuesta. – Nada de peleas.

–Nada de malos tratos. – agrega.

–Nada de dañar al otro con poderes de hielo. – digo desafiante.

–Nada de lanzar té en el rostro del otro. – se acerca amenazante. – Nada de intentar arrojar al otro al océano.

–Bien. – acepto de mala gana.

–Bien. – repite ella cruzando los brazos.

–¿Solo de eso querías hablar? Perfecto. Si no te molesta, estaba leyendo muy a gusto y quisiera proseguir. – le explico malhumorado.

Elsa lleva sus manos al rostro. Se ve enfadada por como la he tratado.

–Eres un… – se interrumpe.

–Vamos. – suelto una carcajada. – Dilo. – la desafío.

–Eres… un… – intenta decir, pero veo que cuesta trabajo. – No puedo decirlo. Tregua. Tregua. – se dice a sí misma en voz alta.

–Es bueno que estés aprendiendo a controlarte tan rápidamente. – comienzo a reír. – Te prometo que intentaré no hacerte enojar.

–Se nota que lo disfrutas, eh. – me mira seriamente. – Sería mejor que dejes de reír y que comiences desde ahora a comportarte como un adulto maduro. – me regaña.

Mi sonrisa se va y frunzo el ceño.

–¿Me lo dice la reina de la madurez? ¿La que hace un alboroto solo porque no le sirven el desayuno en la cama? – exclamo.

–¡Silencio! – exclama. – Basta… recuerda, principito azul. "Tregua" – repite por enésima vez.

–"Tregua". – digo imitando su tono de voz.

–Pero antes de dejar las peleas atrás… quiero hacer algo.

Levanto una ceja, confundido. ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora?

Con una patada congela el suelo bajo nosotros. Ella se mantiene quieta, pero yo me resbalo y caigo al suelo.

Mientras intento contener mis ganas de chillar por el dolor, escucho risas.

–Lo reconozco, no soy la persona más madura del planeta, pero esto era necesario. – confiesa. – Fue mi venganza por lo del té y por querer arrojarme al mar. – me informa y me guiña un ojo mientras sonríe, triunfal.

Refunfuño y la miro con enfado. Intento levantarme, pero el hielo bajo mis pies me impide mantener equilibrio.

Elsa me observa y no deja de reír. Con un movimiento de manos hace desaparecer el hielo, dándome la oportunidad de ponerme de pie.

–Eso no fue divertido. – exclamo.

–Para mí lo fue. – dice entre carcajadas. – Debiste ver tu cara al caer. – me señala y estalla con risa.

–Ríe todo lo que quieras. – digo con tranquilidad. Una sonrisa levemente malvada aparece en mi rostro.

Con un rápido movimiento de pies hago que se tropiece. Quise reírme cuando ella estuviera en el suelo, pero no pasó.

Antes de caer por completo, Elsa se sostiene de mi saco y me hace caer también.

Demonios. ¡Tiene mucha fuerza!

El golpe me ha dejado mareado por breves segundos. Observo bien la situación y exclamo de horror al igual que Elsa. Me encuentro sobre ella.

–Levántate. ¡Levántate! – exclama con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Un sonrojo… Se ve adorable. Y sus ojos, tan cerca de mí. Son más brillantes de cerca, más lindos de lo que pensaba, más…

"¡Hans, deja de pensar así de ella!", escucho a una voz en mi interior.

Intento ponerme de pie para que Elsa haga lo mismo. De repente ella se levanta muy rápido y su cabeza choca con la mía. Se escucha un grito de dolor por parte de ambos.

–Con cuidado, Elsa. – le pido mientras me toco la zona afectada.

–Fue tu culpa para empezar. Tú me hiciste caer. – exclama.

–Pero tú me hiciste caer a mí. – le recuerdo.

–¿Qué? ¡Tú empezaste! – grita indignada. Veo que tiene intenciones de estrangularme, pero la detengo tomo sus manos, deteniéndola.

–Relájate. – le digo en un susurro. Elsa nota que la sujeto y su rubor aumenta. La suelto. – Tregua. – le recuerdo con una sonrisa astuta.

Elsa gruñe por lo bajo. La ayudo a levantarse por completo.

–Tregua. – dice mientras se aleja y me enseña la lengua. La imito, divertido.

Esta chica es menos desagradable de lo que pensaba.

* * *

**¡Hola guapuras! ¿Cómo están? S2**

Ya por fin actualicé. Pensaba subir el capítulo antes, pero hace dos días (cuando ya tenía el capi casi listo) se cortó la luz, y apenas se guardó la mitad, y pensé "A la mierda" xD y no decidí terminar hasta hoy. Soy toda una irresponsable con esto :v

Oh Dios, me siento muy mal. Estoy resfriada y tengo unos problemas atroces en mi vida, pero nada que no tenga solución. No quiero dar detalles, pero si alguien pudiera darme apoyo sería lindo.

El capi... ¡La tregua! No sé si sea apropiado hacer más peleas entre estos dos, es que adoro hacerlos pelear S2, pero ya casi no hay tiempo D: tres semanas. ¡Debo hacer que se enamoren en tres semanas! *se va a un rincón a llorar*

Otra cosita. Como ya saben, nuestra amada Siri le dio un apodo a Elise (Lizzy), pero también quisiera darle un apodo a Elsa, ¡pero no se me ocurre nada! ¿Ideas? ¿O piensan que está mejor sin apodo? Solo puedo decir que una amiga me recomendó "Icy", pero aún no me convence.

También quiero decir que comento muchas historias con mi nombre anónimo "Amelia", pero hace poco vi a otra persona comentando con ese nombre y... pensé que la gente se confundiría. Desde ahora comentaré con mi cuenta :3 Así que verán mi nombre en los reviews S2 (aunque sé que no será la gran cosa xD)

Y finalmente, en el próximo capítulo sí que sí hablaremos mucho de Elise, la OC más importante. No sé si haya mucho "Helsa", pero haré lo posible por incluir esos momentos que tanto adoramos.

(Grace querida, hice la fusión que me pediste de _Finalmente y Como Nunca_ y _Por Primera Vez en Años,_ está en mi perfil para que puedas escucharla S2; en cualquier momento me denuncian por derechos de autor xD)

Ahora a los reviews :3

_Grace:_ Sí, tuve un 4 xD; Todo el mundo sabe que Hans es apuesto *-* y Elsa no será la excepción. ¡Saludos linda!

_A Frozen Fan_: Me encantaría pensar eso, linda, pero las calificaciones significan mucho para mí. La educación en mi país es un asco, y si quiero acceder a una buena universidad y tener becas debo poner mucho empeño en la secu, o si no mi carrera saldrá millones de pesos D: es algo que no puedo permitirme, soy pobre :c xD pero bueh...; Aún no tengo noticias de lo de mi ojo, el doc no me quiere decir nada (? xD; A mí me encanta que Siri piense que hay Helsa en el aire, es adorable :3 Podría decirse que ella sí siente muchas cosas que siente Elsa. Era un dato que tenía algo oculto, pero veo que me descubrieron. La borrachera la tengo planeada para después, querida, no te impacientes jijiji. Bueno, eso sería, ¡hasta la próxima!

_Kiks Cullen_: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te agrade mi querida Siri, he intentado hacerla parecida a Olaf, pero igual es difícil xD. Uy sí, la conversación :3 adoro hacerlos pelear y que se "amen" a la vez, es mágico cici!

_The princess of the ice-magic_: Hans es muy guapo, nadie lo puede negar. En cuanto lo vi en Frozen me enamoré de sus ojos. ¡Brillaban mucho! :3

_TALOS X_: ¡Han llegado los momentos Helsa, definitivamente! Espero que todos disfruten los momentos que estoy planeando.

Y eso sería. Se despide de ustedes la anónima Amelia S2 ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

Tapi


	11. Dibujos

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes que puedan reconocer pertenecen a Disney, no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

Capítulo 11: Dibujos

–¡Lizzy! ¡Elsa! – grita Siri mientras se acerca a la mesa en donde todos estamos sentados.

La observo y veo que sostiene una hoja de papel y da unos pequeños saltos. Elsa tarda un poco en hablar ya que tiene comida en su boca. Elise, mientras tanto, le pregunta qué sucede.

–Necesito crayones, ¿hay crayones por alguna parte? – pregunta.

Le doy una mordida a mi sándwich de queso para evitar ser yo el que responda. Es increíble que Siri haya interrumpido la paz del desayuno solo para preguntar por crayones.

–¿Para qué necesitas crayones? – cuestiona Elise, quien bebe un poco de jugo para refrescarse.

–Eso no es importante ahora. – contesta inocentemente. – ¿Hay crayones? – vuelve a preguntar.

Elsa y Elise se encogen de hombros.

–Creo que hay unos, guardados en una caja, te ayudaré a buscarlos. – dice John, mientras termina de comer su sándwich de verduras. Se pone de pie y sale de la cocina, junto a Siri.

–Esa Siri me divierte mucho. – confiesa Elise. – No me arrepiento de que la hayas creado "accidentalmente". – y ríe.

Elsa con el comentario sonríe, pero yo me aclaro la garganta algo incómodo recordando el escándalo que le hice por haber creado a la parlanchina muñeca de nieve.

–¿Te ocurre algo, Hans? – me pregunta la sureña, posando su mirada en mí.

–No, no. – repito varias veces. – No es nada. Solo… me mordí. – improvisé.

Lizzy evita reír y lo logra. No puedo decir lo mismo de la reina de Arendelle, quien no tiene pena ni vergüenza de esconder sus leves carcajadas.

Me aclaro la garganta.

–¿Te divierto? – pregunto algo ofendido y molesto.

–Lo lamento, pero fue divertido. – se excusa. Frunzo el ceño.

–No lo fue. – digo seriamente, haciendo que Elsa detenga su risa de golpe.

–No hay necesidad de ser tan amargado. – reclama ella, ahora con tono neutral.

–Pues entonces no te burles. – replico.

–¡Qué despreciable! – exclama.

–¡Odiosa! – digo golpeando la mesa.

–¡Idiota! – grita, imitando mi golpe.

Elise por su parte posa su mano en el hombro de Elsa y comienza a reír.

–¿Qué es lo gracioso? – preguntamos con molestia Elsa y yo, al unísono.

–Su actitud. – confiesa, encogiéndose de hombros. – Esta es la peor tregua que he visto en mi vida. Y lo mejor de todo es que su odio mutuo no deja de parecerme extraño.

Encarno una ceja, y Elsa me imita. Elise suelta otra risita.

–Olvídenlo. – dice sin dejar de sonreír. – Iré a tomar un baño. – nos informa mientras se pone de pie.

Se estira y lleva las manos a la parte trasera de su cuello. Se quita una cadena que no le había visto, pues la traía bajo su ropa. La sostiene en su mano y sale de la cocina.

–Concuerdo con Lizzy. – confiesa la reina frente a mí. – Hacer una tregua contigo es estúpido. – dice simplemente.

–Tú tampoco pones las cosas muy fáciles, _reinita_. – le digo fastidiado. Termino de comer mi sándwich y me pongo de pie para salir.

–¿Qué? Pero si aquí, la persona detestable eres tú. – se pone de pie también y se cruza de brazos.

Suelto una carcajada y me acerco a ella.

–Tú también eres detestable, Elsa. – confieso, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – El problema es que solo eres así conmigo. – me encojo de hombros y hago una sonrisa arrogante.

–Pues claro, no me agradas en lo absoluto, ¿acaso debo recordarte que casi me matas? – exclama.

–Hey, mi intención ahora no es matarte, no vivas en el pasado. – le pido con aire serio, pero sin dejar de sonreír. – Pero debo confesar que tú… sí me agradas un poco. – le digo.

–¿Qué? ¿En serio? – pregunta confundida.

–Claro, tu actitud severa e infantil es muy adorable. – vuelvo a reír. Elsa se enfurece, y noto un rubor en sus mejillas.

–No te burles de mí. – dice indignada. Me mira fijamente con esos ojos azules llenos de ira y vergüenza.

Sin ningún tipo de prudencia, llevo mi mano a la mejilla de Elsa y la acaricio.

–Realmente tienes lindos ojos,_ reinita_. – confieso con una sonrisa algo malvada. Ella abre sus ojos exageradamente y su rubor aumenta. Aparta su rostro de mi mano. – También debo mencionar que con ese color en el rostro te ves sumamente encantadora.

Elsa no puede más. Gruñe avergonzada y sale de la cocina muy preocupada de ocultar su rostro de mi vista.

Adoro incomodarla con cumplidos, no sé por qué, pero lo adoro.

Suspiro. Luego de quedar solo decido salir de la cocina y ver que haré el resto del día. Se me viene a la cabeza la noche anterior, cuando terminé de leer el libro que Lizzy me prestó.

Y eso me recuerda a que no se lo he devuelto. Creo que puedo hacerlo ahora.

* * *

–Elise, ¿estás ahí? – pregunto mientras doy otros golpecitos a la puerta.

No hay respuesta alguna.

Vuelvo a tocar la puerta y aún no hay señal de que Elise esté dentro. ¿Acaso seguirá tomando su baño?

Suspiro y me encojo de hombros. Al fin y al cabo solo vengo a devolver un libro, ¿no es así?

Decidido, entro en el camarote en donde la sureña está instalada. Es más pequeño que el mío o el de Elsa, pero aún así se ve muy acogedor.

Noto que la habitación está repleta de libros. Libros sobre una mesa al lado de su cama, libros sobre los pocos muebles de la cabina y hasta hay unos pocos libros en el suelo, cerca de una esquina.

Esta chica sí que lee, más de lo que imaginaba.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí y me adentro más en el camarote.

Me pongo frente a la mesa y saco el libro de mi saco. Lo dejo junto a otros libros de poesía que hay.

Noto que junto a esos libros hay una cadena, que es (si es que recuerdo bien) la misma que Elise se quitó antes de salir de la cocina. Veo que de la cadena cuelga un pequeño medallón plateado y que tiene grabado "_E.R_." en él. No sé qué significará, pero supongo que son las iniciales de su nombre.

Un momento… No, no pueden ser las iniciales de su nombre.

"Hans, eso no es de tu incumbencia", me regaña la voz en mi cabeza.

Hago una exhalación y me encojo de hombros. Es hora de salir de aquí o creerán que ando haciendo algo malo. Pero antes de abandonar la habitación un ruido me distrae.

Un maullido. Sí, debe ser un maullido. ¿Acaso hay un gato aquí?

La curiosidad me gana y comienzo a averiguar de dónde viene ese ruido. No tardo en encontrar la respuesta. Me pongo de rodillas y veo bajo la cama de Elise y lo veo claramente. Un gato.

–Wow… – es lo único que logro soltar al ver al pequeño animal que se esconde de mí bajo una cama. Recuerdo que cuando era niño siempre quise tener un gato, pero no me lo permitían ya que uno de mis hermanos era alérgico. Recordando eso, sonrío y extiendo una mano hacia el gato. – Ven gatito, no tengas miedo. – digo con un tono más agudo y tierno de lo normal (un tono que hasta llega a asustarme).

El gato no parece estar dispuesto a salir, así que con mucho cuidado lo saco de su "escondite" y lo pongo sobre la cama. Una gata, para ser exacto, ahora que la veo bien. Blanca, bastante peluda y esponjosa, bastante grande y pesada, pero aún así me parece muy adorable.

¿Es mascota de Elise? ¿Por qué no me dijo que tenía una gata?

Comienzo a darle caricias al animal en su cabeza. Tomo asiento en la cama de la sureña y acomodo al gato en mi regazo.

–Que tierna… casi tanto como Els… Espera, ¿qué? – susurro y luego exclamo.

Creo que ya perdí la cabeza.

Noto que la gata se quiere levantar y la dejo apartarse un poco. Tampoco mi intención es incomodarla. Comienza a rasguñar la almohada sin piedad.

–Hey, espera. – exclamo riéndome – No hagas eso. – digo mientras tomo la almohada y la aparto de sus garras.

Bajo la almohada hay un pequeño libro que, por curiosidad, tomo entre mis manos. Noto que la gata sigue rasgando la almohada, pero ya no le doy importancia.

Al abrir el libro veo que solo contiene una serie de dibujos en todas sus páginas. Dibujos bastante incoherentes y mal hechos, si soy sincero, pero me hago una pregunta mentalmente. "¿Por qué Lizzy guarda esto bajo su almohada?"

Siento que la puerta se abre y no me da tiempo para reaccionar. Elise entra y mi presencia no para desapercibida.

–¿Hans? – exclama sorprendida. – ¿Q… qué haces aquí? – pregunta levemente molesta.

Trago saliva y me pongo de pie de un brinco.

–Lo siento. – me disculpo mientras intento pensar en un pretexto. – Es solo que no estabas y quería devolverte el libro. Entré y encontré a este gato y me quedé porque me pareció adorable.

Elise sonríe astutamente. Observa mi mano, que aún sostiene su libro con dibujos. Me siento mal, me descubrió.

–¿Te pareció adorable? – pregunta con dulzura. – Vaya, yo creí que no tenías un lado "sensible" – confiesa.

Exhalo. Es bueno que no esté enojada.

–Cuando supiste que estaba a bordo no te agradó mucho la idea de viajar "conmigo", así que te oculté que traje a mi mascota, pues pensé que te molestaría aún más. – me informa algo apenada mientras se acerca al animal y lo acaricia.

Toma de la mesa esa cadena plateada y se la pone alrededor de su cuello, luego la pasa por debajo de su ropa para "mantenerla oculta", supongo.

–¿Por qué haces eso? – pregunto. Ella no entiende a lo que me refiero. Ambos tomamos asiento en su cama y ella pone a su gato en su regazo. – Me refiero a esconder esa cadena bajo tu ropa, es un objeto muy hermoso y, creo yo, que debes mostrarlo.

Me mira extrañada y sonríe.

–No me gusta que me pregunten cosas sobre la cadena. – dice simplemente. – Tú deberías dejar de preguntar tantas cosas. Debes agradecer que no estoy enojada por descubrirte viendo el libro todavía sostienes. – habla señalando mi mano. Sonrío nerviosamente y dejo el libro sobre la cama.

–¿Por qué guardas un libro de dibujos bajo tu almohada? – pregunto de repente.

Lizzy me vuelve a mirar y suspira.

–Solo te diré que esos dibujos significan mucho para mí. – se encoje de hombros.

–¿Solo me dirás eso? – pregunto arqueando una ceja. – Eres una mujer muy misteriosa, ¿lo sabías? Al menos dime… no sé… ¿qué significa el "_E.R_" de tu collar?

–Hans… – regaña.

–¿Son las iniciales de tu nombre? – pregunto con la ceja aún en alto.

Elise se cruza de brazos.

–Sí. – responde secamente. – No acepto más preguntas.

Es todo lo que necesitaba saber.

–Ocultas algo muy importante, chiquilla. – le digo. Ella frunce levemente el ceño, mostrando extrañeza. – Explícame bien. Yo tengo entendido que el apellido de John empieza con S. "John Solberg" – informo.

Elise cierra los ojos y luego mira al suelo.

–No me dejarás en paz hasta que te diga todo, verdad? – deduce al ver mi difícil actitud.

Asiento con una sonrisa. Lizzy gruñe.

–Ok ok. – exclama fastidiada. – John no es mi hermano biológico. – confiesa, para mi sorpresa.

–¿Qué? – exclamo muy fuerte. Ella me calla poniendo su mano en mis labios.

–Silencio. – pide. Yo asiento y ella retira su mano. – Bueno, sí, soy… adoptada. – confiesa bajando la mirada.

Ahora comprendo por qué no se parecen en nada. Pero de todos modos la noticia no deja de extrañarme.

–John nunca me lo dijo. – pienso en voz alta, decepcionado de que mi mejor amigo no me haya confiado una cosa así.

–Yo misma le pedí a mi hermano que no lo dijera absolutamente a nadie. Realmente nadie debía saberlo. Nadie. – me regaña indirectamente.

–Bueno… – intento hablar, pero ya no sé qué decirle. – ¿Cuál es tu verdadero apellido? – pregunto con curiosidad.

–Lo siento, pero eso no puedo decirlo, es algo muy personal. – me informa mientras lleva su mano a la cadena.

–Lo entiendo. – digo algo triste. – Bueno, ¿cómo es que llegaste a "manos" de John? – pregunto para iniciar tema de conversación, ya no veo sensato quedarme con la duda.

Lizzy toma el libro en sus manos y lo abre, mostrando esos dibujos que tiene. Avanza muchas páginas y se detiene. Entre unas páginas hay una fotografía que ella saca y me la entrega.

–Ese retrato se relaciona con el libro. – dice.

Lo que veo son dos niños, muy sonrientes y tomados de la mano. Detrás de ellos puedo ver un castillo.

–¿Qué lugar es…? – soy interrumpido.

–Yo tenía 8 años. – comienza a relatar. – Él era mi mejor amigo y pasábamos muchas horas del día juntos. Dibujábamos en este libro casi todas las semanas. Nos encantaba dibujar. – recuerda con una sonrisa, pero yo la notaba triste. – Su nombre era Louis, y era hijo del mayordomo y la cocinera del castillo que ves ahí. Para responder a tu duda, ese es el palacio de Weselton. – termina de decir.

–¿Weselton? – exclamo. Ella asiente.

–Ese es mi país de origen. – me dice.

–¿Entonces tu mejor amigo vivía en ese castillo? – pregunto. Elise vuelve a asentir. – ¿Y tú has estado ahí?

–Sí. – confiesa. – Pero sinceramente no quiero hablar ni del reino y de la familia real. – advierte.

–Descuida, no te preguntaré nada de eso. – le digo para que se tranquilizara.

Sonríe agradecida y continúa.

–Una serie de problemas me hicieron tomar la decisión de abandonar ese reino. – relata. – Y pues… llegué sola a Las Islas del Sur, y John me acogió en su vida. – termina por decir para ahora dedicarme una mirada.

–¿Qué clase de problemas? – me atrevo a preguntar. Elise cierra los ojos fuertemente y suspira, como si esos "problemas" fueran más dolorosos de lo que me imagino.

–La muerte de mis padres, la muerte de Louis, entre otras cosas. – me dice con voz quebrada. – Ya no había razón para quedarme en un reino así de egoísta y cruel. – y una lágrima desciende por su mejilla.

Llevado por la culpa, la abrazo y ella corresponde algo apenada. Me siento mal por ser tan curioso, pero lamentablemente ahora me he dado cuenta de que recordar su pasado la ha afectado. No me atrevo a preguntar más cosas, ni de conocer más detalles. No quiero afectarla.

Elise se separa de mí y respira hondo.

–¿Algo más que quieras saber? – pregunta.

–No. – respondo apenado y avergonzado.

Elise asiente y sonríe.

–Bueno… en realidad sí. – confieso. Y su sonrisa se borra. Al parecer no le gusta que sea así de curioso. – ¿Cómo se llama tu gatita? – pregunto. Elise suelta una risita.

–Eva. – contesta mientras vuelve a acariciar a su mascota.

–Lindo nombre. – le digo, y también comienzo a acariciar a Eva. Lizzy suspira.

–Su nombre es en honor a mi madre. – me cuenta. – Eva es hija de la gata de mis padres. Es el único recuerdo que tengo de ellos. – dice mientras abraza fuertemente a su mascota.

–Hey. – llamo su atención con tono dulce. – No necesitas contarme más, no te angusties. – le digo y le guiño un ojo.

Elise iba a decir algo más, pero una vocecita a la lejanía nos distrae.

–¡Lizzy! ¡Lizzy! – exclama la conocida voz de Siri y siento como golpea la puerta.

Elise guarda el libro con dibujos nuevamente bajo la almohada.

–Adelante, Siri. – dice y la muñeca de nieve entra corriendo, sosteniendo algo.

–¡Hola Lizzy! ¡Hola Hans! – nos saluda y se vuelve a Elise – ¡Mira lo que hice! – y muestra una hoja de papel con un dibujo que no logro descifrar.

Hay un paisaje lleno de casas, y todas las viviendas están coloreadas de un hermoso color bermellón. Un arcoíris decora el cielo azul-celeste, al igual que varias nubes. Y no puedo evitar reír luego de ver lo último. Hay un castillo color morado, azul y celeste (muy parecido al palacio de hielo de Elsa) y este castillo está sobre unas nubes, y se encuentra flotando sobre el país con tejados color bermellón.

–¿Qué se supone que es eso? – pregunta Elise, quien se ríe al igual que yo.

–El reino de cuentos de amor. – dice simplemente. – El cuento de amor de nuestros reyes, ya sabes a quiénes me refiero. – y guiña el ojo, coquetamente.

Lizzy guiña el ojo de la misma manera, y el único confundido soy yo. "Cosas de mujeres", deduzco.

–Pues te ha quedado muy lindo, deberías mostrárselo a Elsa. – opina la sureña.

–Ya se lo mostré, y no sabes lo mucho que se sonrojó. – dice riéndose con voz ronca.

Elise y Siri comparten una risa.

–¿Están conscientes de que es imposible que haya un castillo flotando sobre una nube, verdad? – pregunto, algo burlón.

–Sé que es imposible. – exclama Siri. – Pero qué más da. Esto solo simboliza el amor que se tienen dos personas.

–O, posiblemente, que "se tendrán" – complementa Elise.

–Y, ¿quiénes son esas dos personas? – cuestiono.

Pero no obtengo respuesta, solo veo que Elise y Siri vuelven a reír. Bufo.

–Bueno, necesito arreglar unos asuntos privados. ¿Podrían dejarme sola unos minutos? – pide amablemente.

La muñeca de nieve y yo abandonamos la habitación, obedientemente. Esa Elise es una chica muy misteriosa. Algún día, cuando esté decidida a contar todo, le preguntaré muchas dudas que tengo, pero ahora no lo veo pertinente.

–Hans, ¿te ha gustado mi dibujo? – me pregunta Siri. Sonrío amablemente y asiento. Ella da saltos de emoción. – Bueno, iré a ponerlo en algún lugar seguro. ¡Nos vemos pronto! – exclama mientras se aleja rápidamente.

Suspiro. Escucho como mi estómago ruge. ¡Es hora de almorzar!

Despejo mi mente de lo que pasó hace poco y me dirijo hacia la cocina, solo con la intención de comer.

Han sido muchos dibujos por hoy.

* * *

**¡Hola guapuras!**

Seré breve, ando contrarreloj. Ni siquiera me di el tiempo de revisar el capítulo antes de subirlo.

No sé qué decir sobre el capítulo, solo diré que mi querido OC guarda más secretos de los que creen, y obviamente no los diré xDDD S2 Me costó desarrollar este capítulo, no sé por qué, pero se me hizo más difícil de lo normal.

Y la Siri *-* tan tierna ella :3. La idea de que hay un amor de cuento de hadas entre nuestra parejita Helsa es tan adorable viniendo de ella xD. Y ese castillo que representa su amor, según ella S2 Le debemos el nombre de fic a sus delirios :D

Ahora bien, en el próximo capítulo nuevamente sabremos más de Arendelle, Las Islas del Sur y Weselton. Además saldrá un OC que apareció en _Puericia,_ y es alguien a quien John y Hans mencionan mucho. Adivinen S2

Reviews :3

_The princess of the ice-magic:_ Pues sí, es algo imposible, pero no es algo así de "literal", el castillito (para Siri) simboliza el amor de Helsa, no sé si me explico. Claro que todos amamos a ese Hans lindo y malvado :3 de hecho su forma de ser malvada hace que lo ame.

_Grace:_ De nada, guapa. Planeo hacer más, pero aún me faltan algunos audios. Ojalá el incómodo momento que puse ahora te agrade :)

_A Frozen Fan:_ ¿Alguien dijo tregua? Ni ellos mismos se lo creen xD. Siri sabe, deben creerle todos a Siri :D. Bueno, no importa, Elsa se quedará sin apodo, aunque no creo que importe tanto. Te aviso que planeo poner esa borrachera, pero mucho más adelante xD te haré esperar :c además creo que solo se emborrachará Elsa, pero tal vez también emborrache a Hans, pero tendría que planearlo bien. ¡Saludos!

_Maggie Westergard:_ Aquí la información de Lizzy, perdón si esperabas otra cosita, pero me centré en lo más importante. Espero de todos modos que lo hayas disfrutado :).

_Amelia:_ ¡Oh por Dios! xD Pues sí, supongo que eres tú. Bueno, no sabía que otra persona más usaba ese nombre, de haber sabido no lo hubiera utilizado yo :v Pues me alegra que disfrutes sus peleas, yo disfruto escribiéndolas jiji. ¡Saludos!

_Kaly Paola:_ Gracias por la información, estoy muy emocionada por saber de "Post-Frozen" :).

_Aurora Auror:_ Gracias por opinar así de mi escritura S2 ¡me animas mucho! Bueno, Siri y Olaf aún no se conocerán, falta mucho para eso :c ¡Te agradezco por decidir dejarme reviews, significa mucho para mí! ¡Saludos y abrazos de Siri para ti!

Adiós y nos vemos pronto :)

Tapi


	12. Lágrimas

**Notas Pre-Chapter:** Aparición de algunos personajes OC's, algunos provenientes del One-Shot _Puericia_, otros son de este fic y otros simplemente son nuevos. Capítulo de hoy narrado desde un POV Normal (Omnisciente). Los momentos Helsa aquí son mínimos.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes que puedan reconocer pertenecen a Disney, no son de mi propiedad.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 12: Lágrimas

_The Southern Isles…_

_Toc Toc._

–Adelante. – se escucha la voz del rey.

Grant, el noveno príncipe sureño, entra al despacho del rey, donde se encuentra a su padre y a su hermano mayor Klaus.

–Hola, mi rey. Hola, hermano. – saluda el muy educado príncipe. – Padre, quisiera hablar contigo sobre "ese" asunto. – dice discretamente.

–Por supuesto. – asiente mientras se acomoda y le indica que tome asiento frente a él. – Discúlpame Klaus – se dirige al mayor de sus hijos. – pero necesitamos hablar de algo privado. Puedes tomarte la tarde libre si gustas.

Klaus dudó, ya que la actitud de su padre y su hermano menor era muy sospechosa, pero no tuvo más opción que obedecer a su rey.

–¿Qué deseas saber, Grant? – pregunta el rey mientras entrelaza sus dedos. Y presta atención al príncipe.

–Sé que esto no es de mi incumbencia, padre, pero quería saber qué fue lo que le dijo el soldado de Arendelle. – dice. – Quería saber si hay noticias de Hans. – complementa.

–No tienes que decir que no es de tu incumbencia, de todos modos tú siempre estuviste interesado en saber lo que diría ese hombre. – habla el rey isleño para tranquilizar su hijo. – Bueno, como ya sabrás, Arendelle está en guerra y Weselton intentó deshacerse de la reina. – comienza a relatar y Grant asiente. – Por su seguridad la sacaron del reino en barco, y los hombres de Weselton siguieron dicha embarcación. Y luego, lograron instalar a la reina Elsa de Arendelle en un barco más seguro, en donde sus enemigos no sabrán su posición y estará a salvo.

–Adivinaré, es el barco de Hans. – deduce, y su padre asiente. – Qué extraño. – piensa en voz alta. – ¿Hans ayudando a la reina de Arendelle? Pero si hace tres meses quiso asesinarla.

–Es extraño para mí también, hijo mío. – confiesa el rey. – Pero eso es lo que me dijo ese soldado, y creo que eso explicaría muchas cosas, por ejemplo la reciente visita del duque de Weselton. – informa.

–¿Vino el duque de Weselton a las islas? – preguntó curioso. – ¿Y qué quería? – cuestiona.

–Estaba buscando a Hans, y por como actuaba parecía que era urgente. – dice.

–El duque buscaba a Hans… – repite Grant, luego comprende algunas cosas. – Claro, ¡y así daría con la reina de Arendelle! – completa el misterio, y el rey asiente.

–Pensé en lo mismo. – confiesa. – Esto es muy grave, Grant. Si buscan con desesperación a tu hermano menor, estoy seguro de que no le aguarda nada bueno, más aún si intentó ayudar a la reina Elsa.

–Descuida, Hans estará bien, ya lo verás. – habla el príncipe con tono amable. – Bueno, eso era todo lo que quería saber. Gracias por hacérmelo saber, padre. – dice el hombre antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la salida del estudio del rey.

–Espera Grant, quiero hacerte una pregunta. – el rey se pone de pie junto a su hijo. Grant se detiene y observa a su padre. – ¿El soldado de Arendelle ya se fue? – pregunta.

–Sí, hace ya algunos días. – informa él. – Y con él se fue William y un gran grupo de nuestros soldados, como ordenaste.

–¿Y le entregaste la carta que va destinada a la princesa Anna? – arquea una ceja.

–Sí, padre. No te angusties, todo está en completo orden.

El rey volvió a tomar asiento, esta vez más tranquilo. Grant hizo una mueca y se retiró. Luego de caminar por varios pasillos, se encuentra con su esposa.

–¡Amor! – exclama ella mientras se acerca para darle un tierno beso. – Te he estado buscando por todos lados. – le dice.

–Lo lamento, Viktoria, estaba hablando con mi padre. – informa mientras abraza a su esposa por la cintura y juntos siguen caminando.

–¿Sobre Hans? – pregunta la princesa de Tyholmen. Grant asiente y le cuenta brevemente lo que su padre le relató. – ¿Entonces Hans está en peligro? – exclama preocupada. Aunque el pelirrojo nunca lo notó, sí habían personas que se preocupaban por él.

–No estoy seguro, pero los hechos me han llevado a esa conclusión. – confiesa.

Viktoria se detiene y se pone seria.

–Debemos investigar más a fondo lo que ocurre. Tenemos que averiguar los verdaderos planes del reino de Weselton. Debemos saber qué planean hacer con tu hermano. – dice la joven mujer.

–¿Y cómo pretendes obtener esa información? – cuestiona curioso el sureño.

Viktoria sonríe. Al parecer su esposo olvidó a la valiosa persona que puede proporcionarles esa información, si es que no está del lado "enemigo".

Emilie, su hermana menor.

* * *

_Arendelle…_

Luego de examinar detenidamente a los soldados recién llegados de las islas, Anna decide leer la carta que llegó a sus manos.

_Para su alteza real, la princesa Anna de Arendelle._

_Mi lady, agradezco enormemente que haya aceptado la ayuda de Las Islas del Sur en esta difícil guerra. Estoy seguro de que el ejército de mi hijo William será de gran ayuda para su reino._

_He hablado con su soldado y me siento más tranquilo al saber que mi hijo sigue con vida en la altamar, pero me pongo en su situación. Estoy seguro de que no le agrada la idea de que mi hijo Hans, décimo tercer príncipe de mi reino, cuide de su hermana, la reina Elsa de Arendelle. No puedo asegurarle lo que pase, solo le pido que confíe en que su hermana mayor está a salvo. Yo estoy tan nervioso y preocupado como usted._

_Por otro lado, hace pocas horas recibimos la noticia de que el duque de Weselton anda en busca de Hans, lo cual me deja preocupado, ya que al parecer descubrió que él se encuentra con la reina Elsa. Por favor, si sabe algo sobre Weselton que involucra al menor de mis hijos, hágamelo saber, estaré eternamente agradecido si lo hace._

_Espero leer una pronta respuesta de su parte, alteza._

_Rey Malkolm Westerguard de Las Islas del Sur._

Al terminar de leer, Anna posó su vista en el pequeño grupo de soldados sureños. Luego miró a su guardia personal, el mismo que viajó a las islas para comunicarle al rey todo lo que sabía.

–¿Alguien los siguió? – fue lo primero que preguntó la princesa peli-naranja con seriedad.

–No, alteza. – respondió el guardia. Anna asintió.

–¿Dónde está el resto de los soldados? ¿Y dónde está el príncipe William? – cuestiona arqueando una ceja.

–En la embarcación de las islas, princesa. – responde uno de los soldados sureños. – Están esperando órdenes. – explica.

Anna vuelve a mirar a su guardia.

–Ve y diles que se reúnan con el príncipe Eugene de Corona. Está en el barco que tiene una bandera morada y un sol dorado en el centro. Él ideará una estrategia para proteger tanto el muelle como el reino. Asegúrate también de que aumenten la seguridad en el castillo. – exige Anna mientras guarda la carta en su vestido de claros colores.

Los soldados se inclinan y se retiran corriendo rápidamente del lugar.

–¡Y que no los descubran! – exclama la princesa con preocupación y ve como se alejan.

Anna se cruza de brazos y hace una fuerte exhalación. "Esto de estar a cargo es horrible", piensa. Observa el lugar y sonríe. Es increíble que los hombres de Weselton aún no descubran el escondite. La gente de Arendelle sigue sana y salva en el Valle de la Roca Viviente.

–Hola, Anna. – la princesa de Arendelle siente como su novio la abraza por detrás, sorprendiéndola. Luego le besa la mejilla.

–¡Kristoff! – exclama Anna feliz. Se voltea y le corresponde el abrazo.

–¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunta curioso.

–Me encuentro mejor que antes, pero no dejo de estar angustiada. – confiesa mientras su sonrisa se borra progresivamente.

–No te preocupes, amor. – pide el rubio repartidor de hielo. – Has hecho un excelente trabajo y tu hermana estaría muy orgullosa. Y aunque no me sea grata la situación, fue excelente que aceptaras ayuda del reino de las islas.

Anna se lleva las manos a su rostro.

–No me recuerdes a ese reino en estos momentos. – ruega, cambiando su tono de voz a uno más salvaje, como un gruñido. – Tan solo imaginarme a mi hermana siendo "protegida" por Hans me provoca un terrible escalofrío.

–Estará bien. – dice Kristoff. – Tu hermana tiene como defenderse. Si Hans intenta hacerle algo, Elsa no dudará en congelarle el trasero.

Los dos se ríen.

Luego de pasar un rato conversando, sienten que la gente comienza a alarmarse. Escuchan gritos de horror y pánico. Anna y Kristoff se acercan al campamento en donde está la gente de Arendelle, y se alivian en darse cuenta de que no se trata de nada malo como soldados enemigos. Simplemente un cerdo sucio y revoltoso causa alborotos por todo el lugar. "¿Cómo alguien se asusta por un cerdito que corre y corre?", se pregunta Anna internamente.

–Princesa, princesa. – un pequeño niño con lágrimas en el rostro jala de la falda de Anna.

–¿Qué te ocurre, Anders? – pregunta la peli-naranja mientras se arrodilla junto al niño.

–Es Norms, mi cerdo. – explica con voz angustiada. – No puedo atraparlo y está destrozando todo a su paso. Por favor, princesa, ¡ayúdeme a atraparlo! – pide.

Anna posa su vista en el pequeño animal que corre por el alrededor, causando (ilógicamente) el pánico de las mujeres arendellianas. "¿Tengo otra opción? Debo ayudar al pueblo con cualquier cosa que deseen, lo he prometido". Y con ese pensamiento ella corre tras el animal, seguida por Kristoff.

–¡Detengan al cerdo! – exclama mientras ríe. Esta distracción era la que le hacía falta para olvidar, por unos minutos, la angustia que le provoca esta guerra sin sentido.

* * *

_Weselton…_

El rey Klemens se sentó en su trono y vio que una carta reposaba junto a él en una pequeña mesa. Al notar que la carta recién llegada era del duque, no dudó en leerla rápidamente.

_Estamos algo retrasados. No sé dónde se encuentra el príncipe Hans y, por ende, no conozco el paradero de la reina Elsa. Fui a Las Islas del Sur para ver si encuentro al príncipe, pero no hay noticias de él, ni de su posible ubicación actual. Tenga por seguro, majestad, que no se esconderán por siempre. Los encontraremos tarde o temprano._

_Duque de Weselton._

Frunció el ceño y arrugó el trozo de papel que sostenía. Su enfado crecía cada día. Ya no podía esperar para ver a la reina derrotada, y tener el reino de Arendelle en la palma de su mano.

–Encontrar a esa bruja está costando más de lo que esperaba. – piensa en voz alta. – Pero no se esconderá tan fácil. – y sonríe maliciosamente.

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un grito agudo de felicidad. Un pequeño niño entra en la sala de trono y comienza a correr hacia el rey.

–¡Padre, padre! – exclama feliz el mugroso niño. El rey lo mira y se muestra enfadado al ver al chiquillo cubierto de tierra y barro. – Mira, encontré un insecto enorme. – exclama mientras le muestra al gusano que apenas cabe en la pequeña mano del niño.

Klemens lo mira con repugnancia. Desvía la mirada con desinterés.

–Martin, te he dicho que no me gustan los insectos. Ahora saca esa "cosa" de aquí. – exige el rey, armándose de paciencia. – Y dile a tu madre que te dé un baño.

La sonrisa del chico se desvanece y con ambas manos oculta el insecto y se aleja, para así no desatar la furia de su padre. Así, el pequeño príncipe de 4 años se dirigía al jardín para regresar al gusano a donde pertenece. Pero antes de salir alguien entra al salón.

–¡Mami! – exclama el pequeño y corre hacia elegante mujer. Ella lo carga en sus brazos. – Mira. – le muestra el insecto. Ella no dice nada, solo suelta una pequeña risita.

–Hijo, sabes que no debes traer insectos o animales al castillo. – le recuerda su madre.

–Lo siento, mamá. No volverá a pasar. – promete el niño.

–No importa, amorcito. Ahora ve y dile a alguna sirvienta que te dé un buen baño. – dice, dejando a Martin en el suelo. Él besa a su madre en la mejilla y se aleja para hacer lo que se le ordenó.

–Sabes que volverá a ensuciarse, ¿verdad? – la voz del rey Klemens saca a la reina de sus pensamientos. – Ese niño no nos obedece, y mucho menos a ti, Emilie. – confiesa.

–¿Disculpa? – cuestiona, pero rápidamente terminó por olvidarlo. – No importa, no es eso a lo que venía a hablar. Verás, la gente del reino reclama que hemos subido mucho los impuestos, y creo que es hora de bajarlos por el bien de Weselton, ¿no te parece? – señala ella.

Klemens suelta una carcajada.

–Amor, necesito más dinero en mi poder. Sin dinero no puedo comprar armamentos para la guerra contra Arendelle.

–Respecto a eso, ¿no piensas que sería mejor dejar a ese reino en paz? Me refiero a que… – intenta decir, pero es interrumpida.

–¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por el reino? O peor aún, ¿desde cuándo me dices lo que tengo que hacer, hermosa Emilie? – exclama sin dejar de reír. – Querida, eres la menor de tu familia, tu hermana mayor recibió lecciones para ser gobernante, tú no. – compara descaradamente.

–Desde que nos casamos ya han pasado años. Creo que ya tengo la experiencia necesaria para tomar decisiones que ayuden al bienestar del reino. – cuestiona Emilie.

–Solo querías ser reina para demostrarle a tu familia de lo que eres capaz, pero esta es la primera vez que te veo interesada en tomar tu rol en serio. Por favor, amor mío, prefiero que te encargues de nuestro hijo, que del reino me encargo yo.

Se enrojece por el enojo. A veces se arrepiente de haber tomado la decisión de casarse sin amor. Es insoportable.

–Ok. – responde débilmente y sale de la sala de trono. "¡Idiota!", piensa la joven reina.

Pasó unos minutos caminando por los pasillos, pensando en la conversación que tuvo con su esposo. Y una voz interrumpe sus pensamientos. Su hijo

–Mira mami, ya estoy limpio. – le informa, señalándose a sí mismo. Emilie sonríe.

–Espero que ahora sí dures más tiempo en este estado. Realmente no entiendo por qué te gusta tanto ensuciarte. – se pregunta la reina. – Además le pedí a tu guardia personal que no te permitiera jugar en el lodo. ¿Cómo permitió que te ensuciaras de nuevo?

–En divertido, mami. – confiesa Martin. – Y sobre lo otro, le rogué al soldado que me permitiera jugar en el lodo. Aceptó luego de un rato.

–Es que nadie se puede resistir a tus órdenes, pequeño príncipe. – Emilie le toca la nariz a Martin. Camina unos pasillos con su hijo en brazos, cuando se encuentra justamente con el guardia personal del príncipe. – ¡Soldado Harr! – exclama la reina. El joven se acerca rápidamente.

–Majestad, cuanto lo siento. – se disculpa antes de tiempo. – El niño quiso jugar en la tierra y no pude negarme.

–Está bien, creo que me he acostumbrado a encontrarlo sucio. Llévalo nuevamente a jugar, creo que mi niño está aburrido. – pide Emilie.

–¡Siii! – exclama el niño y al encontrarse nuevamente en el suelo sale disparado hacia los jardines. El soldado Harr corre tras de él.

–¡Pero evita que se ensucie demasiado! – exclama, pero ellos ya estaban muy lejos.

* * *

–Todo está listo. – informa Elise, mientras señala la mesa que tiene cuatro platos con comida sobre ella. – ¡A cenar! – exclama.

–Un segundo. – John la interrumpe. – Aún falta Elsa. ¿Dónde está?

–Está afuera, "tomando aire fresco" – cuenta Hans, sentándose frente a su plato.

–¿Puedes ir a buscarla, por favor? – pregunta Elise. Hans bufa.

–Puedes ir tú, ¿lo sabías? – replica.

–Estoy ocupada aquí, ve tú. – exige. – O te quedarás sin cenar.

–¿No tengo opción? – pregunta Hans de mala gana. Elise niega con la cabeza. "Ya que…", piensa el príncipe. Se pone de pie y sale de la cocina, pero siente que alguien lo detiene del brazo.

–Hey. – susurra Elise, muy despacio. – Respecto a lo que hablamos el otro día… ¿se lo has dicho a alguien? – pregunta algo preocupada.

–Descuida, supuse que era un secreto importante para ti, así que no lo he mencionado a nadie. – le informa con una sonrisa. Elise asiente y vuelve a donde estaba. Hans, por su parte, va a buscar a Elsa.

Y no fue difícil encontrarla.

Estaba en el exterior del barco, apoyada en la baranda cerca de proa, observando la luna llena. El príncipe sureño se acerca silenciosamente a ella, con la intención de asustarla.

Pero se contuvo al verla llorar.

Aclara su garganta y ella nota la presencia de alguien más. Se limpia las lágrimas y voltea a verlo.

–¿Qué necesitas? – pregunta con voz suave.

–¿Qué te ocurre? – Hans la interrumpe, cambiando el tema.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – exclama enojada la rubia platinada. Hans arquea una ceja.

–No te enfades, solo intento ser amable. – confiesa el pelirrojo con algo de enfado ante la actitud de Elsa.

La reina de Arendelle lo observa detenidamente por varios segundos. Luego suspira.

–Extraño a mi familia. Solo es eso. – confiesa mientras otra lágrima cae por su mejilla.

–No pensé que eso te afectaría. Digo… creí que te gustaba estar sola. – opina Hans.

Elsa ríe con sarcasmo.

–No esperaba que lo entendieras. Un hombre con el corazón de hielo que odia a sus hermanos y a las mujeres sin razón alguna no lo entendería jamás. – exclama alterada. Una fina capa de hielo aparece bajo sus pies.

–Hey, no mezcles las cosas. Yo tendré mis razones. – grita Hans, perdiendo la paciencia.

–¿Y me dirías cuáles son esas razones? – cuestiona Elsa.

Hans lo reflexiona por varios segundos. Hace mucho tiempo que no encontraba razones para odiar a las mujeres. Él convivía con tres chicas maravillosas que le alegraban el día. "Solo dos, Hans, solo dos mujeres. Elsa no cuenta", se regaña internamente.

Respecto a sus hermanos…

–Mi familia me dio la espalda primero. Yo no les hice nada. – confiesa de mala gana.

–Bueno… – hace una pausa para limpiar sus propias lágrimas. – No importa. ¿Qué era lo que querías? – pregunta con un tono de enfado.

–Es hora de cenar. – informa simplemente. – ¿Vienes? ¿O te quedarás ahí?

No respondió, pero comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del barco. Hans camina junto a ella y ve que otra lágrima sale de sus ojos azules.

–Espera un poco. – la detiene y rápidamente, y con suma delicadeza, le seca las lágrimas con sus manos. – Así está mejor. – confiesa al verla sin humedad en el rostro.

La actitud amable de Hans provocó un sonrojo en ambos, pero fue más notorio en Elsa. Pero ella no cambió de semblante. Se alejó de él sin decir nada. Rumbo ala cocina.

Se sentía débil con él, se sentía mal, y a la vez se sentía bien. No lo entendía. Él sacaba su lado más tímido y rabioso. La rutina de pelear con Hans ya le estaba gustando, como si se hubiera acostumbrado.

Y de repente llega a su mente la pequeña Siri. Aquella vez en que su pequeña creación mencionó que ambos eran el uno para el otro, dándolo a conocer con ese dibujo. Un cuento de amor, un adorable y estúpido cuento de amor, que trata de un país de miel, gobernado por dos enamorados, un rey y una reina. Y su hogar… un castillo en el aire, un hermoso castillo sobre una nube que brillaba transparente bajo la luz del sol.

¿Hans? ¿Su rey? ¿Cómo puede estar considerando eso?

Elsa se frota los ojos, confundida. La sola idea era una locura, pero desgraciadamente un nudo en el estómago le hizo pensar que la idea también le agradaba en parte. Guapo, agradable en algunas ocasiones, y de unos atrayentes ojos verdes.

"Oh no", pensó la reina de Arendelle. "No puede ser… no de él".

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! S2**

Suelo actualizar los Domingos, pero creo que me adelanté un poco (?

¿Qué tal el capítulo? Salió bastante largo en mi opinión. Espero que les haya gustado. Tres mil palabras, y en Helsa fue escaso :c ¡perdón por eso!

Bueno, la parte del cerdito está inspirada en la escena eliminada de Frozen "¡Detengan al cerdo!". No sé, el cerdo me pareció muy adorable (y muy troll xD) Tenía que incluirlo en alguna parte :).

Y sí, el "primer amor" de Hans (Emilie) tiene un hijito xD. No piensen que es cruel por ser hijo de ese hijo de fruta. ¡Es todo lo contrario! Intento hacerlo lo más infantil y kawaii posible.

Reviews! :D

_Aurora Auror_: No pensé que todos amarían tanto a Elise. Me algra mucho saber que mi OC está causando tan buena impresión :3. Hans sí es bobo para mí, si fuera más listo su plan en Frozen se habría logrado, pero nooo, el muy torpe se confió xD. Bueno, aquí el nuevo capítulo. ¡Besitos de Siri para ti!

_Amelia_: Eres muy astuta, chiquilla xD ¡Saludos! :)

_Grace_: #WeLoveLizzy! S2 Bueno, todo esto es gracias a ti, guapa :3. ¡Te quiero!

_pazhitaa714_: ¡Hola! Gracias por darme tu opinión :3. Aquí te dejo el capítulo 12.

_A Frozen Fan_: Holaaa. Ay Dios, quisiera poner tantos momentos Helsa, pero a veces no puedo, se me complica (como en este capítulo). Pues sí, Eva es muy esponjosa xD esos gatitos son muy adorables y hermosos. Y mi Siri S2 al parecer estar en un barco le afecta (?. ¡Saludos!

_parajo123_: Me ahorraré comentarios ofensivos hacia ti, solo porque te quiero. Chau wn S2 (salu2 pls xD)

Hasta la próxima :)

Tapi


	13. Untuk pertama kalinya

**Disclaimer:** Un día, al final de la película, me di el tiempo de leer detenidamente los créditos finales mientras sonaba la hermosa canción Let it Go de Demi Lovato. Después de leer bien, me di cuenta de que mi nombrecito no aparecía por ninguna parte. Triste, pero cierto. Utilizo a los personajes de esta película para divertirme un rato. Frozen no me pertenece, es propiedad de Walt Disney Animations Studios y así será por los siglos de los siglos. Amén.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 13: Untuk pertama kalinya

Mientras conversábamos John, Elise, Siri y yo animadamente, Elsa no dijo ninguna palabra en toda la cena. Eso me lleva a pensar que está enfadada conmigo por lo que pasó afuera del barco hace unos minutos. No entiendo qué le afecta, es decir… intenté ser amable con ella por primera vez. Es ella la que no pone fáciles las cosas.

Pero desde su perspectiva es entendible. Lo que le hice es imperdonable. Y no es que me preocupe tener su perdón, tan solo quiero que no esté enojada todo el viaje. No quiero que todo el barco corra peligro por culpa de uno de sus berrinches.

Hay que intentar llevarse bien con ella.

–¿Qué te ocurre, Elsa? – pregunto alzando una ceja al notar que está tan desanimada que ni siquiera ha probado un bocado de su comida; un delicioso salmón recién pescado. Mis palabras la sacan de sus pensamientos y deja de jugar con los cubiertos para dedicarme una mirada llena de indiferencia.

La conversación se detiene. Ahora todos observan a Elsa.

–Nada. – responde con un tono demasiado neutral. Vuelve a dirigir la vista hacia su salmón y suspira, apoyando su codo izquierdo en la mesa. Si quiera molestarla le diría que apoyar los codos en la mesa no es apropiado para alguien de su status social. Pero no me atrevo a decir algo así. No ahora.

–¿Qué te pasa, Elsa? No has probado tu comida. – ahora es Lizzy la que pregunta por el estado de la reina de Arendelle. Elsa no responde. – Oh, no te ha gustado. – concluye con tristeza.

–¡No, no! – exclama, saliendo de su semblante triste, para dar una sonrisa bastante fingida. – No es eso. Es solo que no tengo hambre en estos momentos. – explica encogiéndose de hombros.

–Ah, pero si gustas puedo prepararte otra cosa; algo más "liviano". – ofrece la sureña pelinegra.

–En serio no tengo hambre, Lizzy. Pero te agradezco el ges...

–De ninguna manera. – interrumpe Elise, poniéndose de pie. – Usted, majestad, debe comer algo. Así que ahora me dirá qué es lo que desea para cenar. – exige ella, cruzándose de brazos y adoptando un tono mandón. – Aunque sea, come algo pequeño. – agrega al notar que Elsa iba a reclamar.

La rubia platinada guarda silencio por varios segundos.

–¿Un emparedado? – ofrece Lizzy.

Elsa suspira y sonríe débilmente.

–La mitad de un emparedado. – termina de decir la rubia, como si ella y su amiga estuvieran sellado un importante tratado de comercio o de alianza.

–Oh, Lizzy, ¿puedo comerme el salmón que Elsa no quiso? – pregunto inocentemente la pequeña Siri.

–Querida, tú no puedes comer y no necesitas comer. – le recuerda su creadora con esa voz dulce que usa con poca frecuencia.

Siri hace una mueca de enfado muy infantil, lo que provoca que todos nos riamos. Incluso de tantas risas, a John casi se le atora parte de su cena a mitad de la garganta, pues le he visto darse golpes en el pecho. Pero lo soluciona perfectamente.

Lizzy se aleja para hacerle el "pequeño" sándwich a Elsa. John, al terminar de comer, se pone de pie y retira todos los platos vacíos de la mesa, incluyendo el plato intacto de Elsa, con el salmón sobre él.

La reina vio como John y Elise se alejaban y procedió a apoyar sus brazos en la mesa, hundiendo su rostro en ellos. Es como si quisiera dormir ahí mismo, pero yo sé perfectamente que esa no es su intención. Está afectada por algo. ¿Acaso fue mi culpa? ¿O ha estado así todo el día?

Siri aprovecha para sentarse a mi lado y observarme con esa mirada enamoradiza que utiliza cuando está frente a mí.

Suelto una risita.

–Vamos. – me dice, casi en un susurro. Arqueo una ceja, sin entender lo que dice. Ella señala a Elsa con sus dedos de rama. – Anímala. – vuelve a susurrar.

Poso mi vista nuevamente en Elsa y la veo ahí, casi inerte, como si estuviera dormida o muerta.

–Tú no estás bien, Elsa. Se te nota a kilómetros. Dime qué te pasa. – le pregunto aunque sé que no me está escuchando.

Opuesto a mis pensamientos, la platinada levanta la vista y me observa con ligera molestia.

–No me pasa nada. – dice en un gruñido. – Ahora no interrumpas mi paz, por favor. – agrega mientras vuelve a hundir su rostro en sus brazos.

Miro a Siri y levanto los hombros. "Lo intenté", le digo con la mirada y ella asiente con leve preocupación.

–¡Listo! – la voz de Lizzy se escucha nuevamente en el ambiente. Se pone junto a su amiga y pone otro plato frente a ella, pero un diminuto sándwich reemplaza a ese grande y jugoso salmón.

Elsa se incorpora y toma una postura recta, una postura digna de una reina. Mira al techo con tristeza y suspira.

–¿Realmente estás bien, Elsa? – pregunta Elise. Pero es ignorada.

Tal y como lo imaginaba, la reina de Arendelle está distraída, y mucho.

Como si fuera por obligación, toma "su cena" entre sus manos y le da una gran mordida, sin siquiera mirar el emparedado. Mastica muy rápido, queriendo terminar con su comida lo antes posible.

Al tragar tiene una reacción extraña. Cierra los ojos y se lleva una mano hasta sus labios, notoriamente asqueada. Puedo observar como los colores desaparecían de su rostro, dando paso a una cara pálida.

Se pone de pie de un salto y sale corriendo hacia el exterior del barco. Lizzy, la muñeca de nieve y yo la seguimos a paso veloz. Y nos encontramos a la reina de Arendelle, apoyada en la baranda del barco, contaminando el océano con su vómito.

Elise y yo nos detenemos a unos metros de ella para así darle espacio, pero Siri se acerca y jala de su falda para obtener respuesta por parte de la rubia.

–Oh, rayos. – escuché la suave voz de la "hermana" menor de John a mi lado, y la veo triste. – ¿Acaso no le gustó? – preguntó preocupada.

–¿Qué le has dado? – cuestiono curioso, con volumen de voz bajo para que solo ella me escuchara.

Cuando me respondió entendí inmediatamente por qué Elsa tuvo esa reacción con la cena de Lizzy.

–Sándwich de queso.

* * *

_Toc Toc._

–Adelante. – logro escuchar del otro lado de la puerta.

Con mucha dificultad abro la puerta con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostengo firmemente la bandeja para no dejarla caer.

Al entrar veo a Elsa recostada en la cama. Lleva puesto un camisón de dormir (que, según tengo entendido, Lizzy le prestó) y su cabello está hecho un desastre. Su rostro pálido demuestra que no se encuentra del todo mejorada por lo ocurrido ayer en la noche.

Cuando entro, su semblante se vuelve bastante serio, como si me estuviera diciendo por telepatía que me fuera o sino me mataría.

–Buenas tardes. – la saludo sonriendo levemente. Ella se cruza de brazos y observa cada uno de mis movimientos, con el ceño fruncido.

¿Cuál es su maldito problema?

–Te traje tu almuerzo. – le digo mientras dejo sobre sus piernas la bandeja de plata que venía sosteniendo. Y sobre esta reposa un plato con caldo.

–¿Qué es? – pregunta inmediatamente.

–Sopa de pollo. – le contesto, sentándome en la cama a la altura de sus pies. Elsa me mira confundida. – Me quedaré aquí hasta que termines, solo para cerciorarme de que en realidad comiste todo. Y no te angusties; no tiene nada de veneno, y tampoco nada de queso. – agrego, tratando de darle confianza, pero con tono burlón.

–¿Por qué no vino Lizzy a traérmelo? – cuestiona.

–Elise está ocupada. – le explico. – John se encuentra con la tripulación y Siri está durmiendo en la habitación de Lizzy. – agrego.

No dice nada. Simplemente toma la cuchara que reposa junto al plato y comienza a probar el caldo.

–¿De qué te ríes? – me pregunta al notar que amortiguo una carcajada con mis manos.

Me limito a señalar su desordenado cabello. Ella se ruboriza al tocar su rubio pelo, dándose cuenta de que estaba mil veces más caótico de lo normal, como si hubiera pasado un tornado sobre su cabeza.

–Nunca antes te había visto con el cabello suelto. – confieso con una sonrisa. Elsa me observa alzando una ceja.

–Siempre hay una primera vez. – replica ella con sarcasmo. Intenta acomodarse un poco su cabello, echándose hacia atrás algunos mechones para que no le estorben al comer.

–Me gusta. Te viene muy bien. – opino, para su sorpresa. Y no miento. Realmente se ve atractiva, aunque su platinado cabello esté completamente fuera de lugar.

"Si estuviera más peinada, se vería preciosa", dice una voz en mi interior, lo que me provoca una sensación extraña en el estómago.

Detengo esos pensamientos para ver comer a Elsa. Y nuevamente río al notar algo. Cada vez que hace un movimiento suave con la cabeza, un mechón rebelde cae hacia su rostro, obstruyendo su vista. Eso ocurre unas diez veces, y cuando su paciencia se acaba, bufa.

–Suficiente. – se dice para sí misma. – Hey. – se dirige a mí. Levanto el rostro para indicar que la estoy escuchando. – ¿Podrías pasarme ese cepillo de cabello? – señala una pequeña mesa a una esquina del camarote. Asiento para ponerme de pie y extenderle el cepillo que descansaba en la mesa que ella indicó.

Comienza a peinar sus rebeldes cabellos con lentitud. Bostezo fingida y exageradamente, para que ella lo notara.

–¿Te aburro? – me pregunta con molestia. Afirmo con el rostro.

–No tengo todo el día, majestad. – le hago saber, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – Y como dije, no me iré hasta que hayas almorzado hasta la última gota de esa sopa.

–Pues entonces te sugiero que te sientes y tengas mucha paciencia. Suelo tardar cuando me peino. – me informa con esa sonrisa irónica que tanto adoro.

–Se enfriará tu sopa, y te hará mal. – hablo. – Y volverás a vomitar. – insisto, cruzándome de brazos.

Elsa gruñe y me mira con enfado.

–¿Y qué propones tú que haga? – exclama desviando la mirada hacia su cabello. Continúa peinándolo. – No puedo comer con el cabello desordenado, es incómodo.

–Hmmm…

Adquiero una pose reflexiva frente a ella, quien vuelve a observarme con ambas cejas en alto. Sonrío ante la loca y absurda idea que cruza por mi cabeza. "Bueno… con tal de ponerla nerviosa hago cualquier cosa", pienso. Con un movimiento rápido, retiro el cepillo de sus manos y me pongo a su lado. Elsa me mira con sorpresa mientras me pongo de pie junto a ella, a su lado izquierdo.

–Tú bebe esa sopa. Yo te peinaré. – le ordeno al momento en que me retiro los guantes y paso mis manos por su cabello rubio, que es más suave de lo que pensaba. También veo algunos copos de nieve entrelazados en su pelo, que son un lindo adorno.

Apuesto a que si mis hermanos me vieran ahora se burlarían por lo bajo que he caído. Estoy peinando a una mujer, ¿quién lo diría?

–¡Hey! – exclama mientras toma con ambas manos su cabello, retirándolo de mi alcance.

–Elsa… – me vuelvo a cruzar de brazos y le dedico una mirada seria.

Me regresa la mirada con la misma seriedad. Intento convencerla por medio de la mirada.

La confusión me gana en cuando la veo cambiar el semblante de a poco. Cada vez sus ojos iban amortiguando esa mirada de ira para dar paso a una tierna mirada que solo creí ver en Siri. Pero también estaba llena de confusión. Deshice la seriedad que me invadía para sonreírle.

Con notoria timidez, ella me regresa esa sonrisa. Y eso me sorprende, pues nunca la he visto sonreír de ese modo. Siempre era una sonrisita llena de sarcasmo; mas esta estaba lejos de tener algún rastro de ironía en alguna parte.

–Vamos, déjame peinarte, así tú comerás tranquila. Ya se debe estar enfriando tu sopa. – le digo sin dejar de lado mi sonrisa. Vuelvo a tomar entre mis manos el cabello de Elsa, y esta vez la rubia no hizo objeción alguna. Tan solo asintió con vergüenza y volvió a donde estaba con su almuerzo.

A pesar de que su cabello se veía desordenado, no tardo mucho en cepillarlo, pues no se encontraba tan enredado como pensé.

–¿La señorita desea tener el cabello suelto, o lo desea amarrado en una trenza? – le pregunto con tono entre diplomático y burlón. No sé para qué pregunté, puesto que su respuesta sería obvia.

–Una trenza, por favor, alteza real. – contesta con una risita.

Mientras ella sigue comiendo, tomo todo su pelo y lo acomodo para comenzar a hacerle el sencillo peinado.

–¿Al menos sabes hacer trenzas? – cuestiona con tono de juego.

–_Siempre hay una primera vez_. – le respondo con sarcasmo, imitando la voz que ella usó minutos atrás. Elsa ríe.

–Si queda mal te mataré. – advierte en broma. Continúa comiendo, pero en ocasiones no aguanta la risa.

–¿En serio me matarías? Es decir… creí que jamás harías algo así. – confieso, siguiendo con el juego que llevamos.

–_Siempre hay una primera vez_. – repite soltando una risa.

–Juro que si escucho esa frase otra vez, explotaré. – digo fingiendo cansancio y aburrimiento.

Contemplo como voy con mi "obra de arte". A mi parecer, no lo estoy haciendo mal. A pesar de que no me está quedando igual a como ella lo hace, pienso que "puede ser peor". Además, si no le gusta la puede deshacer y rehacerla a su gusto. Pero no sé qué debo hacer: si reírme por lo estúpido que resulta esto, o avergonzarme por estar haciendo un "trabajo" de chicas.

Hans Westerguard, decimotercer príncipe de Las Islas del Sur, por primera vez está haciendo una trenza. Una trenza para una hermosa mujer.

–Listo. – le menciono al terminar de amarrar su peinado con una pequeña cinta hecha de hielo que encontré junto a su mesita de noche.

Elsa aún no termina su sopa, pero toma su peinado y pasa la trenza por sobre su hombro izquierdo para así observar mejor. No veo una mirada de decepción por su parte, y eso me tranquiliza un poco. No me dice nada, solo continúa bebiendo su caldo. Entre sorbos y sorbos escucho palabras salir de sus labios.

–Nada mal, _decimotercer Westerguard_. – opina y sonríe encantadoramente. Se ve tan bien cuando sonríe.

Suspiro feliz al saber que le ha agradado la trenza que le hice. ¿Quién lo diría? Para ser la primera vez no estuvo tan fatal.

Guardo silencio en espera de que termine. Luego de varios minutos, su plato se encuentra vacío. Me entrega la bandeja y vuelve a sonreír.

–Muchas gracias. – dice con dulzura en su voz. – Estuvo delicioso. – agrega.

–Agradécele a Lizzy, ella lo preparó. – le informo. – Por cierto, ella se siente mal por lo ocurrido ayer en la noche. No sabía que no te gustaba el queso.

–Está bien. No estoy enfadada. Dile que, cuando pueda, venga aquí. Quisiera hablar con ella para que no se sienta culpable.

Afirmo con el rostro y me dispongo a salir de la habitación. Pero antes le dedico una última sonrisa a la rubia, quien la responde con una mirada tímida.

Al salir del camarote exhalo fuerte mientras frunzo el ceño.

"Ay demonios", pienso casi con enfado. "Me agrada… me gusta", me reconozco por fin, algo confundido y enfadado.

¿Me gusta? ¿Será amor? ¡Ja! Claro que no. Yo jamás me he enamorado. Jamás.

Recuerdo algo del pasado. La última vez que le confesé algo así a una chica, me rechazó. Y gracias a ella odié a las mujeres por años. Sin embargo las tres muchachas con las que convivo son maravillosas, y no se comparan a Emilie.

¿Cómo pudo atraerme alguien así a simple vista? Tal vez eso sí sea amor. Entonces no puede gustarme Elsa, pues eso no fue amor a primera vista como fue con Emilie, ¿verdad?

"¿Y quién te asegura que lo de sentiste por Emilie fue amor de verdad?", me consulta una voz en mi cabeza.

Intento retirar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, pero me es imposible. ¿Cómo puedo estar considerando la idea de que me atrae Elsa? Hace poco la odiaba, y ahora… ¿Cómo rayos puede gustarme alguien así de la nada? Creí que jamás me pasaría…

En cuanto pienso eso, me respondo por mí mismo.

Siempre hay una primera vez.

* * *

**¡Buenos (as) días/tardes/noches! ¡Donde sea que se encuentren!**

Estoy aquí hoy para traer mi actualización de día Domingo... un día Lunes :D sí, sí, me atrasé xD.

¿Quién tiene curiosidad de saber que demonios significa el nombre del capítulo? o/ ¿A quién lo le interesa? o/ Si ya lo sabes, significa que eres tan fan de Frozen que buscas todas las canciones en varios idiomas, igual que yo e_e.

Oh bueno, _Untuk pertama kalinya,_ interpretada por las preciosas Amylea Azizan y Marsha Milan Londoh, es la versión malaya de _For the First Time in Forever _(Por Primera Vez en Años en España; Finalmente y Como Nunca en Latino-américa), que significaría "Por primera vez", una frase que (se podría decir) se relaciona enormemente al capítulo, o eso creo; mayormente por la frase "Siempre hay una primera vez". Al principio pensaba ponerle al capi "For the First Time in Forever", pero luego me di cuenta de que el significado del título de la versión malaya concordaba más con lo que entregaba el capítulo. Además si le ponía el nombre de la versión inglés, sería muy... ¿cliché? Supongo xD Todos lo utilizan. Y eso sin mencionar que esa canción me encanta en idioma malayo; es mi segunda preferida (luego de la sueca S2).

(Si les interesa [cosa que dudo e_e], hice una fusión de las 4 versiones de For the First Time in Forever que más me gustan, eso incluye la versión con la que titulé el capítulo; también hice dos canciones más, que son fusiones entre español latino e ibérico / todo lo encuentran en mi perfil)

Ahora a lo importante. Una personita que se enoja con su amor, y luego de mirarlo por varios segundos te enamoras más y hasta olvidas el por qué de tu enojo. ¿Les pasa? Pues a mí tampoco :v pero conozco casos así y quise incluirlo jijiji. La idea de que Hans peinada a Elsita fue de una amiga que no tiene cuenta aquí, pero que hace muy poquito me dejó un review como Sorongobnready (Guest). Un aplauso por su linda idea :3. ¡Y que viva el sándwich de queso que Elsa tanto odia! :D

Ahora a los comentarios *-*

_pazhitaa714_: No solo Elsita, ¡ahora Hans también sabe lo que siente! o al menos ya sospecha algo xD. ¡Saludos y gracias por leer mi historia! :D

_Fic_: Gracias por opinar así de mi historia :D. Uy, no te imaginas todas las ideas que están en mi cabeza, tengo en mente tantos fics por hacer, pero primero quisiera terminar este como corresponde. Tal vez suba algunos one-shot's ya que esos no son tan complicados de hacer, pero primero debo organizar bien las ideas en mi pequeño cerebro. ¡Saludos!

_F_: ¿Te divierte que los haga pelear? Oh Dios, y pensar que esos momentos serán mínimos en el futuro D: Igual espero no decepcionar a nadie. ¡Saludos!

_Grace_: Tu Kristoff no volverá a salir nunca más. He dicho. No, bromita S2. ¿Más romance? ¿Tan pronto? ¡Ay, no seas exigente! :'c ¡Chau Fanny querida! :D

_Aurora Auror_: ¡Y adivina quién más se dio cuenta de lo que siente! O al menos lo sospecha un poquito D: ¿Un besito ya? Ay... eso quiero planearlo mejor xD, no sé si estén preparados psicológicamente para un beso (?. ¡Saludos!

_A Frozen Fan_: Los momentos Helsa son los mejores, aunque sean cortitos S2. Ojalá este momento un poco más largo te haya convencido :3. ¡Saludos!

_Chikaalien_: ¡Holaaa! Ay, ni te preocupes por no haber comentado, no me molesta en lo absoluto :). Como dije un poquito más arriba, todos amamos los momentos Helsa, aunque sean muy cortitos S2 esos momentos son los mejores :D. #Siri&Lizzy #ShippersHelsa cici! Omg, ¿Emilie hizo algo malo? akjkjsakjas bueno, tratala como gustes, de todos modos no es de mis OC's más queridos, ni siquiera yo la estimo mucho aunque ahora no sea tan "malita". Como ya dije, hice nuevas fusiones; están en mi perfil, por si te interesa. Y me alegra te te hayan gustado las anteriores fusiones que hice, gracias :3. ¡Un saludo!

_Sorongobnready_: ¡Mi review número 60!, fuiste tú, que leeenda S2 sajsajkjsa ni siquiera diré nada respecto al comentario, cuando lo leí solo me dio risa elnombre flaite que usaste XD ¡Te veo en el uno!

Ya, eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Adiós! *se va a ver la teleserie que tanto ama* sniff sniff.

Tapi


	14. Cena para dos

**Disclaimer:** Un día, al final de la película, me di el tiempo de leer detenidamente los créditos finales mientras sonaba la hermosa canción Let it Go de Demi Lovato. Después de leer bien, me di cuenta de que mi nombrecito no aparecía por ninguna parte. Triste, pero cierto. Utilizo a los personajes de esta película para divertirme un rato. Frozen no me pertenece, es propiedad de Walt Disney Animations Studios y así será por los siglos de los siglos. Amén.

* * *

**Castillo en el aire**

Capítulo 14: Cena para dos

Lizzy me hablaba y me hablaba, pero yo estaba en otro mundo. Por alguna razón que no quiero averiguar, no puedo dejar de acariciar mi trenza, recientemente hecha por el hombre que ha logrado llamar mi atención.

¿Pero tenía que ser él? ¿Por qué él? ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¡Siempre terminamos peleando! ¿En qué momento pasó? ¡Maldición!

Estúpido Hans. Ni siquiera me agradó cuando lo conocí, sin mencionar que trató de matarme a mí y a mi hermana Anna. Y ahora no dejo de pensar en él, me agrada pelear con él, me agrada verlo, observar esos ojos que me encantan cada día más. Incluso dejé que me peinara, cuando ni siquiera a Anna le permito tocar mi cabello.

Amortiguo una sonrisa mientras vuelvo a mirar la trenza que cuelga sobre mi hombro izquierdo.

"Es imposible. ¡No seas tonta! ¿Acaso olvidaste quién es él? ¿Olvidaste que casi te mata?", una voz en mi interior me regaña como si fuera una niña. "La gente puede cambiar", le respondo, como si habláramos por telepatía.

¿En realidad la gente puede cambiar? O, más importante aún, ¿puede Hans cambiar?

–Elsa… ¡Elsa! – el grito que soltó mi querida amiga me saca de mis pensamientos. Me asusta y se lo demuestro con la mirada. – Elsa… – me regaña. – No me estás escuchando. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele el estómago de nuevo?

La miro y noto que está cruzada de brazos, exigiendo una respuesta. Junto a ella está Siri, sujetándole la falda del vestido. ¿En qué momento llegó? Dios, sí que estoy en otro planeta.

–Uy, lo siento. – exclamo avergonzada. Me apena el hecho de saber que Lizzy intentaba disculparse conmigo por el incidente del sándwich de queso, y yo ni en cuenta la he tomado. – Estoy distraída, pero estoy bien. No te preocupes, querida Lizzy. – sonrío y ahora miro a mi pequeña creación. – Hola, Siri. Me alegra que vengas a verme.

Elise sigue con esa mirada de desconfianza. Al parecer no cree que en realidad estoy bien. Sin embargo intento pasarlo por alto. Siri se acerca a mí.

–Vine a saber cómo te sientes. – y puso una sonrisa en espera de mi respuesta.

–Estoy bien, pequeña. Es lindo saber que te preocupas por mí. – estiro mi brazo y acaricio su cabeza hecha de nieve. Me vuelvo hacia Lizzy. – No era necesario la disculpa. Los accidentes pasan. – le hago saber. Elise asiente con más tranquilidad.

–Hey, ¿por qué tan distraída? – me pregunta Siri de repente, con una sonrisita traviesa. – ¿Acaso piensas en un apuesto pelirrojo?

Siento mis mejillas enrojecer.

–¿Qué? – pregunto avergonzada. – Pero…

–No lo ocultes. Te vi mientras "escuchabas a Lizzy" – para esa última frase hace un tono de sarcasmo que hace reír a la mencionada Elise, pues notoriamente no la estaba escuchando. – Soy parte de ti y sé exactamente lo que significa esa mirada.

No me atrevo a decir nada en los próximos veinte segundos. Atino solamente a esconder mi rostro entre mis manos. ¡Rayos, Siri! ¡Eres igual a Olaf; siempre hablando de más!

–Entonces… – la sureña se acerca más y me mira con astucia. – ¿Hay algo que no nos ha dicho, majestad? – pregunta curiosa y con una ceja en alto.

–¿Qué cosas dicen? Basta, están exagerando, chicas. – las regaño, fingiendo ofensa.

–No puedo creerlo, Elsa. ¿Lo que dice Siri es cierto? – interroga emocionada. – Oh bueno, debo confesar que caíste ante él mucho antes de lo que pensaba. – confiesa.

–No debes creerlo, porque no es ver… Espera, ¿qué? – exclamo. – ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Tú… sospechabas algo? – cuestiono nerviosa.

–Era lógico, reina. Peleaban mucho y eso no es normal, y menos si disfrutan peleando. ¿Quién disfruta peleando con su némesis? Supongo que nadie. Lo tuyo con el príncipe Hans es un lindo "odio especial", aunque ya dudo mucho que se odien… – ella toma entre sus manos las manos-rama de Siri, y dan saltitos juntas mientras cantan canciones de amor.

Perfecto. He sido descubierta. Y lo peor es que no puedo mentirle a Siri, puesto que ella sabe más cosas de las que imaginé. ¿Olaf también tendrá la habilidad de adivinar mis sentimientos?

–No aseguro nada. – logro contestar. – Tal vez me atrae pero… no es nada serio. Él me hizo mucho daño en el pasado, además es obvio que me detesta.

–John me enseñó que las personas pueden cambiar, y no creo que Hans sea una excepción. Solo piénsalo, y si no resulta pues al menos lo intentaste. Respecto al "es obvio que me detesta" – imita mi voz en modo de juego. – creo que Siri y yo podemos cambiar eso.

Y con ese pensamiento, la pequeña muñeca de nieve y la sureña de dieciséis años abandonan mi cabina. Yo trago saliva, pero intento relajarme. ¿Ahora qué harán esas dos? Espero que no hablen de más, la sola idea me da escalofríos, y es curioso, pues yo no suelo sentir frío.

* * *

Con la ayuda de un catalejo, puedo apreciar el reino más cercano a mi barco y me preocupo un poco.

Weselton.

–¡John! – exclamo sin dejar de observar a lo lejos. – ¡John! – insisto, hasta que veo que se acerca a mí.

–Mande. – dice. Le entrego el catalejo y mira a través de él. – Hmmm, ¿es Weselton? – me consulta.

–Exactamente. ¿Deberíamos alejarnos? Nos arriesgamos a que descubran a Elsa. – pregunto.

–Sí, es mejor que nos alejemos. Daré aviso a la tripulación. – y dicho esto me devuelve el catalejo y se aleja de mi lado.

Nuevamente observo a ese reino. Nunca he ido, pero últimamente he oído rumores de que, por las excesivas guerras, los impuestos han subido y la gente del pueblo ha hecho una serie de reclamos.

"Hasta yo sería mejor rey que ese tal Klemens", pienso y suelto una risa. "Si yo hubiera sido el rey, probablemente sería el esposo de Emilie". Y frunzo el ceño. Ahora que lo pienso, es bueno estar lejos de esa chiquilla que solo buscaba algo de atención. "¿En serio en Arendelle me porté como ella?", me regaño.

–¡Hola Hans! – me saluda, y al agachar la cabeza noto que está Siri abrazando fuertemente una de mis piernas.

–Buen día, Siri. – le correspondo el saludo amigablemente. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto.

–Es hora de cenar, Lizzy me envió a buscarte. ¡Vamos! – y se aleja de mí brincando y sonriendo.

–Hey, espérame. – la alcanzo y agacho un poco mi cuerpo para tomar una de sus pequeñas manos. – Vamos juntos. – le ofrezco.

Ella me mira con extrañeza y luego sonríe como boba, y comienza a caminar a mi lado. "Ok, Hans, tú siempre quisiste tener muchos amigos, siempre quisiste ser aceptado. Tener amigos como Lizzy y Siri no será tan terrible", me reconozco mentalmente.

Al llegar a la cocina veo que ya están John y Elsa sentados en la mesa. Los saludo con un ademán.

–¿Te sientes mejor? – le consulto a la rubia platinada, tratando de parecer amigable.

Arquea una ceja, pero sonríe.

–Estoy bien. – responde, inclinando levemente su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. – Mucho mejor, gracias. – agrega.

Tomo asiento junto a John y frente a Elsa. Sonrío con superioridad al ver que Elsa no ha vuelto a rehacer la trenza que le hice.

–Lindo peinado, majestad. – logro decir para incomodarla. Y lo logro.

Se pasa una mano por su rubia trenza y sonríe nerviosa.

–Awww, si se quieren. – exclama Siri, lo que notoriamente nos incomoda. Sobre todo a Elsa.

–¿Qué? – exclamamos la reina de Arendelle y yo al unísono. Un rubor cubre las mejillas de Elsa.

–Siempre lo supe. – exclamó. John arquea una ceja y nos mira extrañados.

–Al parecer me he perdido de mucho… – opina él sin dejar de reír.

–La cena servida. – dice Lizzy, acercándose a la mesa. – John, ¿me ayudas a traer los platos? – pide.

–¡Espera! – la interrumpe Siri, hace una señal para que su amiga se acerque. – Tengo una idea. – confiesa.

Elise se acerca a la pequeña muñeca de nieve y esta le susurra al oído algunas cosas que no alcanzo a escuchar. Lizzy sonríe con complicidad.

–John, ven conmigo. Ayúdame a traer los platos. – habló Elise sin dejar de reír. Su hermano mayor (y adoptivo, según supe) solo la sigue. Siri se queda conmigo y con Elsa.

–¿Qué pretenden? – pregunta la rubia, con desconfianza.

–Nada. – dice Siri, pero ni siquiera yo le creo. Elsa y yo nos miramos confundidos.

Elise y John vuelven con dos platos y dejan uno al frente mío y uno frente a la reina del hielo.

–Sopa de avellanas. – Elise menciona el nombre del plato. – Un plato muy conocido en el reino de Corona. Es delicioso, pruébenlo. – agrega.

–Espera, espera. – digo inmediatamente al notar que Lizzy, John y Siri tienen la intención de abandonar la cabina- comedor. – ¿Ustedes no cenarán?

–Claro, pero no aquí. – responde Siri, sonriendo maliciosamente.

–¡Hey!, pero… – Elsa intenta protestar, pero no sirve de nada. Los tres hacen oído sordo y la ignoran completamente.

Observo a Elsa, y la veo resoplar.

–Estas mujeres… –opina en un gruñido. Suelto una risa.

–¿Sabías que harían eso? – consulto, levantando una ceja en señal de burla.

–Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – cuestiona ofendida. El rubor vuelve a sus blancas mejillas.

–Bueno, creo que nos han tendido una pequeña trampa. – opino, volviendo a la realidad. Nos han dejado solos.

Elsa asiente con timidez y comienza a beber su sopa, y yo hago lo mismo con la mía.

–Delicioso. – opina ella.

–Exquisito. – agrego. – Lizzy realmente cocina muy bien, ¿no crees? – le pregunto, a lo que ella asiente.

–Pienso lo mismo, aunque siendo franca, odié algo que me sirvió ayer, tú ya sabes de qué hablo. – deja escapar una pequeña risa.

–Ahh, como olvidarlo, disfruté tu reacción. Nunca había visto a una reina en semejante situación. – confieso a modo de juego.

Elsa se cubre el rostro de forma muy infantil. "Ay Dios, ¡qué adorable es!", pienso.

–No digas eso, por favor. Fue… vergonzoso. – me informa, algo apenada.

–Estoy de acuerdo, pero no puedo evitarlo, fue divertido. Estabas pálida, e incluso pude notar algo de verde en tus mejillas. – y río, pero intento no incomodarla.

–¿Tan fatal me veía? – pregunta fingiendo ofensa.

–Terrible. Peor de lo que crees. – le miento. Elsa ríe y se cubre la boca con sus manos.

–¿Siempre eres así de directo? Aunque sea puedes mentirme para que no me sienta mal…

–La verdad es que no te veías tan mal, de hecho ni siquiera pude verte bien. Pero, ¿quieres mi opinión? No quiero que te enojes ni nada, pero tú siempre luces bien, aun estando en las peores circunstancias. – le confieso.

–¿Qué? – exclama sorprendida. – No… no bromees conmigo, Hans. – me pide, dando nuevamente un sorbo a su cena.

–¿Crees que bromeo? ¿Es que acaso soy el primer hombre que te regala un piropo? – cuestiono, arqueando una ceja.

Sigue bebiendo su sopa, pero baja la cabeza, apenada. Me arrepiento inmediatamente de haber dicho eso. ¿Soy el primero?

–Perdón… – intento decir.

–No, no, descuida. No has hecho nada malo, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a ese trato… y menos si ese trato viene de ti. – confiesa demostrando su extrañeza. – Tú no sueles tratarme así…

–Intento ser amable. – sonrío para darle confianza.

Me devuelve la sonrisa y sigue comiendo. Guardamos silencio unos minutos, pero nos miramos frecuentemente. Rayos, esos ojos… tan perfectos. Como me gustan sus ojos, tan hermosos.

"Ay Dios, como la amo… ¿Amor?", pienso.

–¿Sabes algo? – me habla y me mira seriamente. Asiento para hacerle saber que la escucho. – Te detesto por lo que hiciste en el pasado, pero no puedo mentirte… comienzas a agradarme, y eso no me gusta nada. – y me enseña una sonrisa. Esa confesión me llena de satisfacción.

–Tú también comienzas a agradarme, y no sé cómo lo has hecho.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

–Siento que ahora que nos estamos llevando mejor, estas dos semanas serán más agradables. – me confiesa.

–¿Dos semanas? – cuestiono.

–Sí… recuerda lo que hablamos. No hay señales de barcos de Weselton cerca, así que es lógico que me iré. Solo quedan dos semanas para que se cumpla el mes.

Trago saliva. Había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. ¿Cómo decirle que la llevaré a Arendelle solo cuando termine esta guerra? ¿Cómo decirle que no cumpliré con mi parte del trato? No tengo problemas en regresarla, pero se lo prometí a John.

Debo protegerla.

–Sí, recuerdo la conversación. – le digo, fingiendo una sonrisa. No creí que me iba a afectar tanto mentirle. – Bueno… te extrañaré. – le confieso, para hacerle creer que sí la regresaré en el "tiempo estimado".

Vuelve a sonrojarse y da un suspiro.

–Puedes escribirme. Será un placer seguir teniendo contacto contigo. – me ofrece, entusiasmada.

–Por… por supuesto. – acepto esa propuesta inmediatamente, pero su actitud amigable comienza a asustarme. ¿Ya me considera un buen amigo?

–Excelente. – termina de comer su sopa, se limpia los labios con una servilleta y vuelve a hablar. Sus mejillas sonrosadas la delatan. Esta avergonzada. – También puedes ir a visitar Arendelle.

Esto ya es mucho. Está siendo muy amigable. Demasiado. ¿Ir a Arendelle? No tengo problema alguno en ir a visitarla, pero…

–No creo que sea aceptado. Tu servidumbre, tu pueblo… Anna. – le recuerdo, como si ella hubiera olvidado mis acciones en su reino.

–Cuando le cuente que me has ayudado en esta tonta guerra, no tendrá intención alguna de volver a golpear tu nariz, te lo aseguro. Puedo cambiar tu reputación, Hans.

–Wow, ¿en serio harías eso por mí? – pregunto sorprendido.

–Solo si prometes que jamás volverás a hacerle daño a mi reino, a mi familia o a mí. – acerca su mano hacia mí, haciendo notar su dedo meñique.

Asiento y entrelazo mi dedo meñique con el suyo, sellando esta nueva promesa.

–Has cambiado mucho, Hans. Y en tan poco tiempo… – confiesa.

–Bueno… creo que convivir con todos ustedes me ha cambiado. Estar aquí y vivir en el palacio de las islas es completamente diferente.

–¿Cómo es vivir allá? – me pregunta con curiosidad.

–Para mí no es nada lindo. Mis doce hermanos me ignoran, y cuando quieren hablarme es solo para regañarme o para burlarse de mí. Mi padre apenas me habla. Mi único amigo era John, y créeme que estar aquí y disfrutar de la amistad de más personas es… genial.

–Sé lo que es sentirse abandonado, y te comprendo. No es nada lindo, pero cuando convives con más personas y te hacen sentir querido, te sientes bien contigo mismo. Te sientes mejor.

¿Quién lo diría? Sostenemos una buena conversación y tenemos mucho en común. ¿Es normal tener gustos similares con tu némesis?

Al notar que ambos terminamos de cenar me pongo de pie. Luego me encargo de los platos.

–¿Quieres salir? – le pregunto. Ella no responde, pero se pone de pie y comienza a avanzar hacia la salida.

Al salir me extraño al no ver a Siri espiando del otro lado de la puerta. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora. Elsa y yo salimos al exterior del barco y ella apoya sus abrazos en la baranda.

–Hey. – me llama al verme reír. – ¿De qué te ríes?

La veo con malicia, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

–¿Recuerdas cuando te amenacé con lanzarte al mar solo porque no quisiste preparar tu desayuno? – la nostalgia me invade y no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar eso. – Fue aquí mismo, en este sitio. La misma baranda.

Ella gruñe.

–No me lo recuerdes. Me dio mucho miedo; le temo al océano. – me informa apenada. Baja la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo.

–A mí me pareció divertido. – confieso. – Te ves muy tierna cuando lloras. – me mira y sonríe. Me apoyo en la baranda, junto a ella.

–Pues… – Toma aire antes de decir lo último. – Gracias.

–Te ves tierna incluso cuando alguien derrama té en tu rostro. – suelto una risa y le guiño el ojo.

–¡Hey! – me mira y con una peculiar sonrisa malvada, crea un copo de nieve con su mano derecha. – No te conviene hacerme enfadar. – me amenaza.

–Y cuando te enfadas también te ves tierna. Solo mírate. – no sé por qué estoy disfrutando incomodarla. En un movimiento rápido, toco su nariz con mi dedo índice. – Eres adorable por naturaleza.

Guarda silencio, y a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, puedo ver el rojo de sus mejillas. Se queda en silencio observando atentamente el océano y suspira repetidas veces. Me mira seguido y al cruzarse con mi mirada, desvía la suya rápidamente.

"¿Acaso Elsa también…?"

No termino mi pensamiento, pues la rubia da un pequeño bostezo. Me hace reír.

–Ven, te acompañaré a tu habitación. – volteo, esperando a que ella me siga. Elsa me alcanza y camina junto a mí con sus brazos en la espalda y en una postura recta. Parece una niña.

Como me encanta…

* * *

_POV Normal_

En el momento en que Hans y Elsa volvieron al interior del barco, Lizzy y Siri salieron de su escondite, detrás de unos barriles. Ambas chicas conversaban, pero al ver que los "enamorados" se acercaban, les entró curiosidad y quisieron escuchar sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Elise se sintió un poco mal, pues ella no es de las personas que escucha conversaciones ajenas, pero la actitud de Siri la hizo sentirse más alegre.

–¿Tú qué opinas? – le pregunta la muñeca de nieve.

–Que los días de odio quedaron atrás. – contesta al recordar lo cariñosos que eran entre ellos. Sonrió. Al parecer no estaba tan equivocada; ellos sí se querían.

Siri al escuchar eso, comenzó a dar brincos alrededor de su amiga.

–¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! – exclama y canturreaba.

La chica rio ante la actitud de la creación de Elsa. Sonrió con seguridad. Al igual que Elsa, Lizzy dio un bostezo, tenía sueño. En compañía de la pequeña Siri, fue hasta su habitación, no sin antes decir un último comentario.

–Elsa y Hans se aman más de lo que pensaba. – le susurra a Siri. – Al parecer, la operación _Castillo en el aire_ ya comenzó.

* * *

***Preparándome para el ataque que recibiré***

Omg, no tengo perdón. Tardé mucho, jamás tardé tanto y me siento muy mal :c Resumiré: Problemas con Word, no tuve internet, colegio, problemas personales.

Ok, no tengo tiempo, ni siquiera le di una última revisada al cap. Solo lo publiqué xD.

Una cosita que decir: Hablé con mis dos hermosas Beta Reader's, y ni yo ni ellas encontramos sensato un beso en este cap. Vi los reviews y todas pedían beso xD pero tengan paciencia pls S2 un beso no es cualquier cosa q.q

Ya, no puedo responder reviews por falta de tiempo :(, pero agradezco sus comentario. Nuevamente perdón por la tardanza. Ojalá no vuelva a demorar tanto :3.

¡Adios!

Tapi


End file.
